Stargate:TheButterFlyeffect Redux
by trekki859
Summary: In chaos theory there's a concept known as sensitive dependence on initial conditions. most people call it the butterfly effect, this is a story of how one minor difference can change the course of history, of one women's quest to build a Utopian empire of freedom. inspired by Vexmasters Galactic Imperium. HALO ARC STARTED.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_ **here is the first chapter of the revised butterfly effect story. please note i am primarily posting it on spacebattles creative writing forums first, as its much easier to get feedback and talk to the viewers. that being chapters will be posted later here, and it will be mainly a story archive without authors notes and the like. if you want to get a more indepth and behind the scenes view of whats going on i recommend you visit the thread on spacebattles.**

 _ **Flick, click. Hisss...**_

"Not bad, smooth." the man in front of me says and I nod.

"It's one of our more popular strains, grown in a greenhouse under controlled conditions, a higher concentration of THC. The smoothness is a side-effect of the controlled environment," I say in explanation as I give my usual sales pitch.

"How much?" he asks simply.

"Two hundred an ounce."

"I'll take two and a half," he says as he passes back the sample pipe which I set on the counter. In response I portion out his order and go about ringing it up, taking his money and handing him the cannabis in a small cardboard container. As he walks away towards the entrance of the shop I pick up the sample pipe and go about cleaning it out before placing it with the matching variety.

Glancing around the shop I see one of my employees helping one of our regulars. Not seeing anything requiring my attention I open up the display case on the counter and grab my preferred variety of smoke, load the sample pipe and take a few hits, caching it; one of the perks of owning the business.

As I go about cleaning it I hear the bell above the door chime; looking over I see a middle-aged woman glancing around. Almost immediately I recognize the fact that she's a newbie; the nervous glances and ticks give it away in a heartbeat. Putting the pipe back in place I grab an information pamphlet and make my way over to her.

"Hello there miss, may I help you today?" I start out simply.

"Oh! Uh... yes, I suppose... I've... well I've never smoked before, my sister and brother-in-law have been bugging me for years to try it so... well. I'm here?" she says nervously as I nod.

"In that case I'd be happy to help you. Before I do however I'll ask that you drop any pre-conceived notions of what cannabis is. There is a LOT of misinformation out there. This here is a basic information pamphlet about it, citing only facts, and debunking several myths," I say as I hand her the pamphlet, giving my usual sales pitch I reserve for newbies.

"Another thing you should know, it affects everyone differently. Some people use it to relax after a hard day of work, personally it helps me focus, which to my understanding is a rare occurrence. The most common effect is a sense of relaxation and euphoria," I say watching her reactions in order to gauge the effect of my words.

"That being said, I'd recommend one of our strains with a lower concentration of THC. As with any drug the body builds a tolerance to it with use and as such if you've never smoked before you're likely to experience a much more powerful high then someone like me who has been smoking for years," I go on getting a nod out of her.

"On that note I would recommend smoking with someone you know, you said your brother smokes as well? It would be beneficial for you to be with someone to explain what's happening as you smoke..."

The conversation goes on as I work her over; by the time I'm done she's purchased a sample of smokables and edibles. Just another day on the job.

The day goes on, several dozen people coming through my shop. By the time we're closed and I'm counting the money into the safe, the store has made over ten thousand dollars in profits.

As I finish placing the day's profits in a portable lockbox I hear the door open once again. Glancing at the television linked to the surveillance cameras around the shop I see that it's my escorts Travis and Paul, both armed with AR-15's slung over their shoulders.

A lesson I learned early on after opening the store: the sale of cannabis may be legal at the state level, but the federal government refused to accept that times were changing, and stubbornly refused to decriminalize it. To that effect I had opened a bank account which I had deposited the profits of my store.

Which were seized by the IRS, citing federal law of the sale of an illegal substance. Typical.

As far as the world had come in my lifetime, the people in power, as usual, stubbornly refused to change.

Which leads me back to the reason those two were armed to the teeth. Without the ability to bank reliably, all the profits of the store were kept in an offsite location, a fact that criminals quickly picked up on, leading to several other couriers being robbed, and stores losing tens of thousands of dollars.

Unsurprisingly the police didn't give two shits, as they resented the change even more then the politicians. The reason being? It took the attention off the "criminals" that they had been waging a war on for the past three decades. Without the pot heads to focus on they were forced to turn their attention to drugs that were actually dangerous, such as cocaine.

If you could find a cop that didn't use cocaine in this city, I would give you my store.

Yet, as twisted as this world is, it is the one I had the misfortune of being born into, and someone in my position was in no place to do anything to change it. Those in power knew that. Taking advantage of that fact they use their power only to fuel their own agendas, while the rest of us suffer the consequences.

Despite all this, I have finally managed to find contentment in my life. For years I had refused to accept that this is the way the world was, when I knew it could be so much more. It took me nearly ten years to realize and accept the fact that there was nothing I could do to change it. When I finally did realize this fact of life, it marked a changing point in my life.

The way I saw it I had a choice, I could either refuse to accept it, and in one final act of defiance, take my own life. Or I could accept it and live the best life I could, despite the circumstances.

In the end I refused to simply become a statistic, deciding instead to do what I could with the world with the tools that I had. To that end I had managed to make a decent living for myself. Taking advantage of the money I had, I left behind everything I held dear to start a new life. With the money I had I was able to start my business here in Denver, making more than enough to live comfortably and watch the world slowly destroy itself...

"Brooding again Lil?" Paul says from the driver seat beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Eh, what can I say? You know me too well," I say with a shrug as I reach into my jacket pocket, pulling out my dugout.

"I think I might take a vacation. I really could use one about now," I say as I load the pipe and take a few hits, tapping it out in the ashtray when it's cached.

"I hear you. To be honest given the new laws up for ballot I wouldn't blame you at all for laying low for a while," he says causing me to snort.

"I take back what I said before. Do you really think I'm the type of person to hide who I am just because some religious asshole is getting up on his soap box and preaching hateful rhetoric?" I shoot back, getting a shrug out of him.

"Got you fired up didn't it? I rather have you pissed off then brooding," he says simply causing me to scowl at him.

"Dick," I say simply as I dig in my pocket again, this time for a cigarette, which I light up, rolling down the window as I watch the city flow by.

As we head to the safehouse I go about setting up my vacation, texting on of my more trusted employees to take over my shift for the next two weeks. By the time we arrive things are taken care of.

Thankfully the deposit goes down without a problem, and in no time at all I'm headed back to my apartment to pick up some essentials for my road-trip.

.

 _I like to dream, yes, yes_

 _Right between the sound machine_

 _On a cloud of sound I drift in the night_

 _Any place it goes is right_

 _Goes far, flies near_

 _To the stars away from here_

 _Well, you don't know what_

 _We can find_

 _Why don't you come with me little girl_

 _On a magic carpet ride_

 _Well, you don't know what_

 _We can see_

 _Why don't you tell your dreams to me_

 _Fantasy will set you free_

 _Close your eyes now_

 _Look inside now_

 _Let the sound_

 _Take you away_

I smile as I sing, or shout, the lyrics of the song as I cruise down the highway in my '67 impala, my most prized possession. Thoroughly enjoying myself, I take in the terrain of the North Dakotan countryside, having been on the road for three days and heading towards the general direction of the town I grew up in.

Briinnng!

The moment is interrupted however as my phone rings, overriding the stereo speakers. Pressing a button on the steering wheel I answer the call, turning down the volume a moment later.

"Hey! Nice timing. I was gonna call you later, I'm taking a vacation. I'm on my way to town, I've just passed Minot," I say after a second I see the caller ID displaying my sister's contact.

"Oh! Uh... well... that's... good I guess?" she says after a moment, her tone of voice promoting my eyes to refocus on the phone screen for a moment.

"What's going on? Is something happening?" I ask out hurriedly, worst case scenarios already flying through my mind.

"Lilly... I... I don't know how to say this... Mom... Mom passed away this morning. She had a massive heart attack."

In an instant, the world stops. Taking my foot off the accelerator I somehow manage to turn on my flashers as I coast to a stop on the side of the highway.

"Lilly?" I hear my sister say after what seems like ages.

"I... uh... I... uh..." I stutter out, my brain still not processing. I do however feel the floodgates open as tears start pouring down my cheeks.

"I need to go. I just... I'll call you back alright?" I say as press a button, cutting the connection before I let it out, sobbing in earnest.

I don't know how long I sat there crying, but all too soon I'm snapped out of my grief by a knocking on my window. Jumping a bit I look up, seeing a highway patrolman.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he says after I roll down my window to which I nod.

"Y-yes I'm s-sorry... I just got a call from my sister. My... my mom passed away this morning..." I say promoting a sympathetic look from him.

"I understand... where are you headed?" he asks and I stare for a moment zoning out.

"Uh... I... I was heading home. I was gonna surprise my mom, I live in Colorado." I say, once more getting a look of sympathy from him.

"Right. I understand if you want to burn rubber getting home, to that end I can give you an escort to the county line. However I ask you obey the posted limits afterwards." he says ad I nod.

"Th-thanks! That would be amazing." I say as I wipe the tears away.

"Right then, let me pull ahead of you here," he says simply as he walks back to his squad car.

A few moments later I'm speeding towards home at ninety miles an hour.

TBE.

"She would love these flowers..."

"I like this one... the same as Dad's..."

"We'll have the ceremony at sacred heart..."

"Have to have funeral hot dish..."

"These were her favorite songs..."

The next four days are a blur, as I numbly go through the motions once again of burying one of my parents, in such a state of shock that I could not feel anything but mind-numbing pain and grief. As they say however, time doesn't stop before anyone, and before I know it the funeral wake is upon us. Standing there in my brand new black morning dress I stare down at the corpse of my mother, her casket matching the one my dad was buried in.

"She... looks so peaceful..." I say quietly as tears drip down my cheeks, doing everything I can not to start sobbing as stare at the corpse of my mother.

"She's with dad now Lil..." I hear my sister say from beside me and I nod as I look up at her before taking a glance at my mom and turning back, walking down the isle of the funeral home to head to the reception area.

As it was with Dad I numbly go through the motions of talking to friends and family who slowly arrive to give their condolences.

I quickly realize however, that there is one _very_ major difference from when I buried my father.

"Hey, thank you for coming. I remember you, Aunt Christy right?" I say as I hold my hand out for a handshake as I see one of my mom's sisters arrive.

"Uhh...? I think? I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she says and I giggle nodding.

"Sorry, I forgot mom didn't tell anyone. Last time you saw me I looked quite a bit different. You remember Michael?" I say with a small smile.

"Her son? What's he have to do with you?" she says clearly confused and I smile shrugging.

"Surprise. Not her son anymore. I'm Lillian rose cross. You knew me as Micheal Alexander Cross." I say as I see her eyes light up with recognition.

Which quickly flashes to confusion and disgust. Seeing what's about to happen I cut her off as she goes to speak.

"I'm going to have to stop you right fucking there. I don't give two shits what you think about what god and your religion says about transgender people like myself. I am going to tell you that there's a reason my mother didn't tell you, that she only mentioned I was living in Colorado. She _knew_ how bigoted you people were, despite the fact that she loved me. I am her daughter, and I don't give a damn what you think. I only ask that you be respectful and polite to me during the services. As far as I'm concerned you're not my family anyway. But you are mom's family. If you disrespect me in anyway whatsoever, you WILL be asked to leave." I say coldly, my eyes gleaming with a rarely seen intensity.

"I... I'm sorry... I'll... I'll just.. I'll be..." she stutters as I nod.

"The rest of the family is over there." I say simply motioning over my shoulder towards the reception area.

Unsurprisingly this process repeats a few more times, all with my mom's side of the family, along with a few of her friends from the lake resort she frequented during the summer. By the time the service was over I was thoroughly exhausted.

The day of the funeral is much the same: the service was beautiful, and as with my dad I buried her by hand, standing over her grave for over an hour as I shoveled dirt into her grave to fill it completely, my sister staying by my side the whole time.

After everything was said and done I speak to my sister and uncle on my father's side before packing up my things and heading for the lake resort. A week of my vacation already gone I needed to relax and process my grief.

It was on that day, on a back road winding through the Chippewa National Forest in northern Minnesota that the world as I knew it was turned upside down, and everything I thought I knew was changed.

On that day, July 24th 2020, I was granted the power I had so desperately wanted. The power to change the world for the better.

TBE.

Stargate Reality.

Sol System.

In orbit over Earth.

USAF Odyssey

The Earth ship Odyssey of the BC-304 class was by far the most advanced ship in the known galaxy. It owed this designation to the now extinct Asgard race, which one week ago gifted their legacy to mankind, whom they firmly believed to be the fifth great race of the galaxy.

Utilizing every technological upgrade they could they improved the Odyssey across the board, with new hyper-deadly beam weapons, improved shields and propulsion, and the power generation to match. In a one-on-one fight she could take down any ship known to mankind.

The greatest gift given to man however was the Asgard core, which contained the sum knowledge of their race. A race which was millions of years old. With untold technological might contained within it, the Odyssey had become Earth's greatest asset.

It was not only a gift to the race of man, but a responsibility to as well. For the Asgard had entrusted their legacy to man, and it was their job to protect it.

A task they were about to fail.

Colonel Samantha Carter, along with dozens of other technicians, were currently swarming the core room, copying all of its data into backup drives, one storage crystal at a time. They had been doing this nearly constantly for the past week. Already cases of datacrystals were transferred down to Area 51.

The reason being? The Odyssey was a warship, and mankind was at war. It was their responsibility to protect the knowledge contained within the core, yet despite this the ship was desperately needed to help fight the Ori crusade, as it was the only ship in the galaxy capable of destroying an Ori mothership on its own. Hence, the copying of the data contained within it to an offsite location.

It's this chaotic scene that one Daniel Jackson walked into.

"Hey Sam. How's it going?" he calls out as he enters the rather crowded room.

"Oh, hey Daniel," she says glancing up from her laptop for a moment.

"Slow. Much slower than I would like. We're talking about the sum knowledge of a race of people millions of years old. We've copied over a thousand exa-bytes of data and we're barely a quarter of the way through it," she says with a sigh.

"I understand. It is their legacy after all," he says nodding in response.

"I was hoping I could convince you to take a break? Come down to the commissary for a while. You've been at this every waking moment for the past week Sam. We're worried about you," he says after a moment.

"Daniel... Thor and his people entrusted this to us, I can't just-" she starts off only to be cut off by Daniel.

"Hey, you said it yourself didn't you? You're barely a quarter done with the project. Besides, I think these guys can copy data just as well as you can. Take a break… please Sam?" he asks giving her a pleading look to which she nods.

"Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to-"

"General quarters! General quarters! All hands man your battlestations! This is no drill!" the voice of one Kevin Marks barks across the intercom, prompting a look between Sam and Daniel. A moment and a few crystal movements later Sam is connected to the bridge.

"This is Colonel Carter, what's the situation?!" she calls out.

"We have two Goa'uld motherships incoming Sam. From the looks of it they're chasing a cargo-ship," Major General Hank Landry answers back.

"I see them now, diverting power to shields and engines, weapons will be ready to fire in ten seconds Sir," Sam says as she does just that with a practiced precision. The massive energy output of the ship's Naquadah fusion generators and the newly introduced Asgard neutrino ion generator coursed through the ship's power conduits into said systems.

On the bridge Landry is likewise on the ball, barking out orders to Marks to raises shields and get them into position just ahead of the predicted exit point of the incoming ships.

Not five seconds after they are in said position, a portal tears through the fabric of space time; a swirling purple vortex of the exotic particles unique to hyperspace appears as the portal opens, disappearing a moment later when the ship's generator shuts down.

Not a second after two more portals open up, depositing two Goa'uld Hat'ak class vessels.

"Sir! Motherships are opening fire! They're targeting the Tel'tak!" Marks calls out as the cargo ship goes evasive, taking a grazing blow in the process.

"We are being hailed, Sir! Source is the cargo ship."

"On screen!" Landry calls out.

"It's audio only sir," he says as he pipes the transmission through the bridge's intercom system.

"Zrch- An'ran of Zrch- Tok'ra. Zrch. Ship damaged Zrch- Host-zrch-dying. Reality dri-zrch powering up-zrch cannot stop-zrch-" the transmission cuts off as another blast of plasma comes dangerously close to the ship, overloading its communication gear.

"I've heard enough. Marks! Power up the plasma beams. Destroy those motherships!" Landry calls out. In response to Marks' command inputs, two white hot beams of hyper compressed transphasic plasma erupt out of the firing ports on the front of the ship, each impacting the motherships. Their shields hold momentarily before collapsing, allowing the beam to piece the ship itself; its pitiful armor doing next to nothing to stop them.

A half second after they impact the shields of the ships they hit their power cores, causing them to explode spectacularly.

"Marks! What's the status of the cargo ship."

"It appears to be intact Sir but it is not responding to our hails. I'm reading a power buildup of some sort as well... its course is ballistic Sir. At this rate it will impact somewhere in northern Minnesota."

"Can we beam the pilot out?"

"I'm trying sir, but I'm getting some sort of interference from the ship, I think it has to do with the energy readi-"

Bleep!

"What the hell?!" Marks shouts out as his console beeps at him, the ship disappearing in a flash of white light.

"Report!" Landry orders.

"I don't know sir! It just disappeared. The energy signature spiked and it was gone."

"Carter, are you listening to this?" Landry asks after coming to the core room.

"Yes Sir, I've been watching the situation. I can't explain it but I swear I've seen this energy signature before...

TBE.

It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long

Caught somewhere between a boy and man

She was seventeen and she was far from in-between

It was summertime in Northern Michigan

Ahh Ahh Ahh

Ahh Ahh Ahh

I smile to myself as I sing along with the song as I cruise down the winding road, trees as far as the eye can see on either side of me. It was two days since the funeral and I was almost to the lake resort my Mom and Dad had frequented when they were alive, the cabin I had bought Mom last year... my cabin now, was waiting for me. I was looking forward to being able to relax and process.

CRASH-BOOM!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream out as I slam on the brakes as something MASSIVE crashed through the road in front of me. Turning the wheel to try and avoid the massive trench it had dug through the asphalt, the car flips over into the trench, coming to a stop upside down right in the middle of it.

It takes me a few moments to get my bearings as I sit there hanging upside down by my seatbelt. After a few moments I manage to unbuckle myself, crashing onto the roof of the interior unceremoniously.

As I attempt to crawl out of the vehicle I see my phone, which was somehow still in its charging cradle. Grabbing it I crawl out of the now shattered window, pieces of broken glass cutting up my arms and knees as I do so.

"What the fuck was... that!?" I say as I stand up, the last word coming out extremely high pitched as I look down the long trench carved in the road, leading into the marshland on the side of the road... and fifty meters from which, something was sitting at the end of the trench.

Something that was impossible.

Something that shouldn't exist.

Something that was fictional.

A Tel'tak class cargo ship.

A space ship.

From the FICTIONAL TELOVISION SHOW Stargate SG-1.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream out as I stare at it, taking a moment to shake my head, thinking I'm hallucinating. However when it's still there when I look back at it I gulp.

"What the fuck is going on..." I say as I walk around the uneven ground around the car, doing my best to keep my balance despite the heels I was wearing.

Reaching the other side of the car I lean down and reach into the glovebox, which had sprung open during the crash. Sitting in its holster and Velcroed to the top of the compartment was my Colt 1911.

Grabbing it I relax ever so slightly, the familiar weight of a firearm reassuring in my hand. Working the slide back I pop a round into the firing chamber and flick off the safety before I run towards the ship, kicking my shoes off after a moment given their impracticality for the situation.

My progress slows as I trudge through the marshy ground, my feet sinking into the mud lightly as approach the ship. As I get close it occurs to me that I have no idea how to get inside of it, a dilemma which solves itself as a panel on the side of the ship lets out a hiss of depressurization before sliding into the ship almost seamlessly.

Revealing a man, no. A Jaffa, which I level my weapon at, my hands shaking slightly, yet despite that at this distance I knew I couldn't miss.

"Stop! Who the hell are you?!" I shout out.

" **Please. I am An'ran. Of the-** " he says in a distorted voice which I recognize instantly as that of a Goa'uld, or in this case...

"Tok'ra?" I cut him off, getting a nod out of him.

" **Please. My host is dying. I carry critical information that will save this planet,** " he says causing me to gulp as I realize what he was implying.

"What? You mean... shit! Fucking Christ!" I shout out in panic as I lower my gun.

" **Please. Time is of the essence. I do not have long...** " he says and I nod before raising my gun again.

"Alright! But I'm not getting body-jacked by a Goa'uld! Tell me something only a Tok'ra would know," I say as I rack my brain for information.

"Who was Jolinar's mate?" I say as he gives me a confused look.

" **Martouf,** " he answers and I nod lowering my gun.

"God help me." I say simply as I approach him, doing my best not to hesitate as I open my mouth and place it over his.

Squelch!

"ahhH- **HHHHH! Huh?"** I scream out as I feel a sharp pain at the back of my throat, before the mother of all headache hits me, fading as fast as it came.

' **I apologize Lilly. I did not mean to cause you pain. Especially given your current situation. I am sorry for you loss** '

I hear a voice in my head. One that wasn't mine; a very disorienting experience.

Yet even as I'm thinking of how strange it was to have another sentient being inside me, I'm bombarded with images, memories that aren't my own.

It's in that moment that I realize that gravity of the situation.

And the opportunity.

As the memories integrate with me, it feels as if my mind is racing a million miles a minute.

For the first time in my life, I have the power to truly change the world. To change the corrupted system that was the modern world.

And as I think, I realize that with the reality drive the Tel'tak was equipped with, I could do anything. I could make a difference not only here, but in the reality An'ran came from. It was in my power to save them all.

' **Amazing** ' I hear him say in my mind.

' **It is but fiction in this reality... marvelous... I am afraid however, that I am still too weak to go on. I will use the last of my energy to save your life, young rose. Now go forth and help them. You have greatness in your heart; go forth and let that greatness guide you... goodbye Lillian.'** I hear him say, and then.

 **Pain.** Mind number, debilitating pain.

"AHHHH!" I scream out as I grab my head as I feel An'ran's presence fade. Yet as quickly as it came it was gone, leaving me kneeling in the mud next to his old body.

As I stare at it, the memories of both An'ran and the host flash before me for a few moments, promoting me to sigh sadly.

"You will be missed," I say as I stand up slowly, my legs covered in mud from the knee down now.

Striping the body in front of me of its zat gun and hand device I bow my head once in respect before priming the zat and shooting it three times, disintegrating it.

"Right then..." I say simply as I look around once, nodding to myself before I step into the ship.

"Let's change the world."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's change the world."

Stepping past the threshold of the ship I press on of the hieroglyphs on the keypad next to the door, prompting it to slide closed.

"Right… first things first; check the damage." I mumble to myself as I head to the cockpit, sitting in the command chair I place my hands on the controls, using An'rans memories to guide me I bring up a system diagnostic.

"Engines functioning at fifty percent... Could be worse…. Shit. Shields and cloak are offline. Please for the love of god be a tripped circuit." I say as I stand up, heading to the engine room of the ship, pausing momentarily when I enter the cargo bay/ring room. One of the walls was lined with Goa'uld cargo containers, prompting a memory of An'rans to surface.

"Wow. I shouldn't be surprised." I say as I walk past the containers and into the engine room.

The memory that prompted that comment was of Du'ran the Goa'uld that had created the reality drive and the fact that he was going to betray Ba'al and steal the device for his own uses, mainly that of starting his own empire in another reality.

The bright side of this was that he had stocked the Tel'tak with everything he thought he would need to start from scratch.

If I was lucky, and the reason that the cloak and shields were offline was because the control crystals overloaded during the attack, there were spares in the supplies on board.

If I wasn't lucky? Well, Engines, life support and the reality drive were still functional at least. But I needed time to think; time which I surely wouldn't have as there was no way that the United States military weren't converging on this location given that An'ran decelerated on decent.

"Come on baby…. Yes!" I say as I open up panel containing the control crystals to the ship, basically an extremely high tech fuse box.

As luck would have it the crystals, or "fuses" as they were, were burnt out, and that was something I could fix.

Pulling the charred crystals that controlled power flow to the cloak, shields and communications I head back to the cargo bay to search for replacements.

"What the hell is with the Goa'ulds obsession with gold for fuck sake?" i say, closing the third container in a row containing nothing but gold bullion.

"Finally!" I shout as I crack open a fourth container, this one have a replacement set for every control crystal I needed.

"All right, let's see here…."

Sitting down in the command chair once more, having just finished replacing the crystals, I place my hands on the controls and bring up the diagnostics.

"Could be worse…. Shields at seventy five percent, cloak fully functional, engines still at fifty, coms online, sensors… working, and of course, big brother is on his way… looks like four jets of some sort how do I get more detail-oh. F-22's huh? Cool." I say as I go over the system diagnostics again, smiling as bring up a more detailed display of the contacts, An'rans memories guiding me.

"Right… up we go…."

Engaging the engines the ship lurches into motion, causing a very slight jolt as the inertial dampeners kick in, the ground slowly falling away as the ship gains altitude.

"Okay… now… weapons?" I say as I bring up the diagnostic again, smiling when I see that the ship was equipped with an Al'kesh Staff-Cannon, which despite some superficial damage during the crash, still read as fully functional.

Turning the around I target the wreck of my Impala, sighing as I fire on it, blasting it into unrecognizable scrap.

"Sorry paulie… If Big-brother figures out its me in this thing…"

It's at that moment however the sensors beep at me, automatically displaying the incoming fighter jets, now tinted red instead of orange, indicating they had weapons locked onto me. One of the icons was blinking, indicating a hail, which I promptly listen to.

"-Repeat. This is Colonel Greg Anderson of the United States Air Force, you are ordered to return to the surface and await surface teams. If you do not comply deadly force has been authorized."

Sighing I cloak the ship, disappearing, prompting the icons to turn yellow once more as their primitive sensors loose lock.

"Right… think Lil, think….. allright. Breath."

"Start with the facts. One, I'm piloting a freaking fictional spaceship. This space ship has the ability to travel between motherfucking REALITYS… let's start with that. Can I go back to where it came from?" i say aloud, trying to do my best to be calm and NOT go off half-cocked.

Turning in my seat I look over the custom control panel linked to the drive, An'rans memories guiding me I bring up a diagnostic of its systems.

"All green… let's see here, not only can it move a physical object between reality's, it can be semi-active and view other reality's as well… that's…. amazing. Let's see here, view previous reality, there we go aannnd… no shit."

Bringing up the previous reality I'm greeted with an image of the Odyssey in orbit near the moon. What prompts my comment however is the timestamp at the edge of the image.

"If I'm reading this right… ok I suck at math. Help me out here An'ran… one day there would pass for… about a year here. Holy shit."

Well. That was the time issue solved, at least partially. There was still another host of problems I had to deal with. To start with how the hell would someone like me change the world? I'm not some super-genius. Granted, I have An'rans memories and knowledge of technology far in advance of anything that this earth is capable of.

As I sit there thinking, doing my best to figure out my next move the sensors bleep at me, tearing me out of my thoughts. Looking at the screen I see that helicopters are almost on site.

"Right, Time to move."

Gunning the engines I take off, heading towards my original destination. Once there I land the ship in the yard next to the cabin.

Leaving the ship cloaked I head inside, still scouring my brain for ideas. Out of habit I turn on the television and flip the channel to sci-fi.

"….. Well then. How about that."

I had my answer. I was in possession of a motherfucking REALITY drive. Nothing was out of reach. Nothing.

But… in order for this to work? I would have to roll the dice, take a risk, a monumental, possibly stupid risk. But it was necessary.

"allright… let's do this." I say as I turn off the T.V. and head back to the Tel'tak. Once in the pilot seat I check over the weapons system one more time before heading back to the crash site, de-cloaking when I get within a half mile of it.

"Gods forgive me…" I say quietly as I engage the staff-cannon... blowing apart one of the grounded helicopters with a blast of super-charged plasma.

If I was going to gamble everything, risk it all in one crazy plan, I was going to do my dead level best to leave NOTHING to chance.

So I ask, in a world as broken and corrupt as this one? What single act, what one thing would be enough to shatter the status qou and prompt change, true change to begin?

First contact.

Un-deniable proof that alien life was out there.

Hostile, alien life.

"Let's rock and roll!"

As I blast the remaining choppers into unrecognizable scrap, hardening myself to the lives I had just taken… to the many lives that were about to be lost in the upheaval the world was about to undergo.

"Fuck it. Hell is a small price to pay."

Beep! beep! beep!

Smiling I open up coms, using the same frequency the F-22's from before, which were once more targeting me, had used to hail me.

"Oh really guys!? C'mon, can't a girl have some fun?" I call out smiling as I do my best to put on an act.

Not a second later I detect another transmission from the lead jet in the formation, effortlessly I break into the call, the photonic processor of the ships computer breaking through there encryption like it was made of tissue-paper.

"-has reappeared and is engaging ground teams, requesting permission to fire."

"Permission Granted Hunter flight. You are weapons free, repeat. You are weapons free."

"Copy that Overlord, engaging."

Engaging my own transmission I break into the channel laughing as I do so.

"Go ahead and try. You guys do realize nothing short of a tactical nuclear device will do anything to my ship right?"

"Who is this!? This is a secure military frequency!" the voice, Overlord shouts.

"Ahaha! Really? You guys do realize I'm in a spaceship. A ship equipped with energy shielding, plasma weaponry and faster than light engines? Do you even realize the computing power required to plot a FTL jump and arrive within one kilometer of your destination?"

"To quote one of your more recent popular movies, it's like trying to hit a bullet, with a smaller bullet, wearing a blindfold, whilst riding a horse… hacking your entire system would take me less than a second." I explain, giggling at the reference.

"Now, let's shake things up a bit shall we? How do you think the world would react if undeniable proof of hostile alien life was shoved in front of their faces?"

Gunning the engines I rocket head south-east, bringing up a map of the planet as I do so to help set my destination.

"Hunter flight! You are to bring that target down at all costs!"

"For fuck sake! Did you not hear me when I said spaceship. With ENEGERY SHEILDING. Go ahead and try to take me out, it's not like you could catch me even if you tried."

Throttling up the engines as far as I can whilst in atmosphere I quickly break the sound barrier. Several times over. As I fly towards the capitol like a bat out of hell a red halo of plasma forms around the shield, caused by atmospheric friction.

"Might want to scramble your ready squadrons at Andrews there overlord, I'm going to need them to show the world how pathetically outclassed you are." I call out before cutting the channel, watching the world zoom by in a red tinted hue.

"God forgive me for what I am about to do…" I mumble as I see the city coming up on the horizon. Lowering the altitude of the ship I rocket over the city at rooftop level.

The effects of an object the size of a Tel'tak creating a sonic boom of that level… are quite spectacular to say the least.

Every pane of glass in the city shatters thanks to the overpressure wave created by it, people all across the city are no-doubt deafened by the sound from it, many of them permanently.

They were the lucky ones. Those close to the ship, directly under it? Were dead. the pressure wave popping their eardrums and turning their brains to mush instantaneously.

I had just killed, at minimum. Several thousand people.

I was now a mass murderer.

"So be it."

Rapidly decelerating I overshoot my destination by a fair margin. Turning around I activate the staff-cannon and start blasting buildings and streets indiscriminately. Opening the com system I start a blanket broadcast.

"This is a wakeup call, to the people of Planet earth of the Terran sector. You are not alone. It is time you woke up from your dream and made preparations." I take a breath.

"This is nothing more than an armed cargo-ship. And I despite my actions am not your enemy."

Sighing I start blasting apart the white-house, starting with the grounds around it before blasting the building itself, hopefully giving the inhabitants time to take shelter.

"I am simply demonstrating how laughably outclassed you are. This ship is over five hundred years old. It is more than capable of withstanding every weapon your world has in its arsenal, save for your highest yield nuclear weapons."

"Why am I doing this you ask?"

"Because not everyone in the galaxy is as carefree as I am. I am a simple trader, there are individuals. Entire races even, that will destroy and enslave you for no other reason than you are not them."

Beep beep beep!

Sighing I nod to myself as I'm informed of several contacts targeting the ship, which immediately fire there missiles.

"This is your wakeup call humanity. This is your warning. If you do not stop squabbling between yourselves, you WILL perish. I wish you luck."

Cutting the channel I stay still, letting over a dozen missiles impact the ship shields, their chemical warheads only draining its power by a single percentage point.

When the fighters cease firing I gun the engines once more, easily getting into firing position i nail three of the four fighters, taking care not to hit the cockpits.

"Right… demonstration complete."

I say quietly to myself as I bring the ship into orbit, dodging several satellites on the way, in less than five minutes I'm in orbit of the moon.

"… let's roll the dice."

TBE.

"-can't explain it, but I swear I've seen this energy signature before…"

Bleep!

"Huh? What!?"

"Marks report!"

"The cargo ship sir, its back. Lunar orbit."

"What? How did it get…? Carter. Ideas?"

"Uh… one moment sir…" she trails off, a moment later the distress call from the cargo ship playing through the intercom again.

"Zrch- An'ran of Zrch- Tok'ra. Zrch. Ship damaged Zrch- Host-zrch-dying. Reality dri-zrch powering up-zrch cannot stop-zrch-"

"There! Did you hear that? It sounded like he said reality. That's were I've seen this energy signature before, its identical to that of the quantum mirror we encountered which was capable of linking to mirrors in other reality's. My guess sir is that that ship is equipped with some sort of device capable of jumping reality's."

"Well… that's… something. It doesn't explain how it got to the moon in less than a second howev-" Landry replies, only to be cut off by marks.

"We're being hailed sir."

"Very well. On screen."

"…."

Whatever they were expecting to see, it wasn't the image of a disheveled young women in an AC-DC t-shirt. The silence is rather deafening as she stares wide eyed.

"Uh… hello?"

"Ah.. Yes, I apologies, are you allright miss?" Landry replies after a moment.

"Ahahaha~!" only for her to burst into laughter.

"S-sorry." She says after a moment, wiping the tears from her eyes, grabbing a device from out of frame.

"I Apologies General Landry, this has been a very… interesting experience for me."

"Now, as An'rans original message wasn't very clear I will clarify. This ship is equipped with a reality jump drive. It was constructed by the Goa'uld Duran, an underling of ball. Who unsurprisingly planned on betraying him and starting his own empire by enslaving my earth." She says, appearing to be pressing buttons on the device.

"As is apparent at this point, An'ran was in position as Duran's assistant. Once the device was completed and mounted on this ship, he stole it. However he was mortally wounded during his escape. When those motherships attacked him a power surge activated the device, sending him to my reality were he crash landed in the Chippewa national forest of northern Minnesota, nearly killing me in the process. As mentioned his host was wounded beyond his ability to heal, so with my permission he blended with me, in hopes I would complete his mission for him." She says, looking up from the device when she finished her explanation.

"I understand I'm sorry you had to go through that Miss." Landry replies getting a nod out of her.

"It's all right I suppose. I'm alive, and An'ran did not die in vain…. But… well. Look." She says as she taps the device again and flips it over, holding in front of the video pickup so they can see what is displayed on it.

What they see leaves them speechless.

A video, with accompanying soundtrack, which depicts the actions of SG-1, as seen in a television show.

"…."

"Yea, how do you think I feel? Fucking murphy just shat out a goddamn alien spaceship, from a fucking T.V. show no less." She says putting the phone down.

"Now, before he died, An'ran gave me this data crystal. On it is everything related to the Reality drive, along with the coordinates of Duran's planet, were he is no doubt constructing a second drive."

"I'm assuming you guys plug this thing in, get the data you need, come up with some insanely out there scheme, nearly get captured yet somehow complete the mission saving the world, in the case my world from complete annihilation?"

"…" again, silence.

"Hey. I understand how out there this is, even for you guys. But seriously? You've encountered parallel reality's before. ANYTHING is possible. Now, can we hurry this up?"

"Ah. Yes. Sorry miss, with your permission we will beam you to our engineering section, were Colonel Carter can take a look at the data on that crystal." Landry finally says, snapping out of his state of shock.

"Go ahead." She answers.

"Marks."

"Aye sir. Beaming now."

TBE.

The experience is… extremely disorienting to say the least. One second I'm sitting in the pilot seat of Tel'tak, the next there's a flash of white light, and an audible chime I know as the beaming device activating and then… I'm standing in the middle of a room I recognize as the core room onboard the odyssey.

"Jesus!" I shout in shock, jumping and looking around.

"It's strange at first I know, especially considering your… circumstances." A blond haired woman, who I recognize as Samantha Carter… or Amanda tapping, depending on which reality you were in.

"This is so fucking weird. I've met you before. Well the actor who plays you back home…" I say as I stare at her in shock shaking my head.

"Well. As I'm sure you know I've gotten used to weird over the years… though this one easily takes the cake…. Are you ok? You look like you've been through hell."

"Ah... Yea, I'll be fine. Um… I rolled my car when the Tel'tak crashed. Broken glass and all that…. The muds from the fifty meters of marsh I had to walk through to get to the ship." I explain, getting a nod out of her.

"We'll get you looked at in the medical bay after were done here. Now, you said you have a data crystal for me."

"Ah, yea that would be great, and yea I do. Here." I say as I dig in my pocket and grab the red storage crystal, which I know to be blank.

As she brings it over to the core I put my hand back in my pocket, slipping on the hand device I had scavenged from the cargo containers in the Tel'tak, using my free hand I grab the Zat gun I had hidden in my waistband.

"What? This crystal is empty."

"Yea, sorry about that…" I say before raising the zat and shooting Daniel, who up until this moment had just been watching what was happening with a look of interest on his face.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sam shouts as I activate the personal shield embedded within the Kara'kesh.

"I'll explain in a moment, but first I need you to activate the hologram interface Sam." I say as I keep the zat trained on Daniel.

"I will kill him if I have to. Don't test me."

"Fine! Just calm down."

"Oh I am calm believe me. I'm just doing what I need to, and don't even think of beaming me to a cell, I can get a shot off before I'm gone."

I watch as she scowls at me before moving a few of the crystals on the core interface, prompting a hologram of an Asgard to appear.

"You are not in the ships records. Please state your name for reference." It says in Thors voice.

"Lillian Rose cross."

"Please state your request."

"I need you to lock down the ship, and restrict controls to the core for the next hour." I command, smiling when the door to the core room slides shut.

"Okay then. Now that we have some time to talk let me explain something to you Sam. I am not your enemy. infact, I am potentially one of your greatest allies. I realize that may be hard to understand at this second but if you let me explain you will."

"Well, like you said we have the time."

"Good. Now listen to what I'm about to do." I say as I turn my attention back to the hologram.

"Can you detect the Tel'tak in lunar orbit near this ship?"

"Yes."

"I need you to repair it using the beaming system. And install a miniaturized copy of the Asgard core and beaming device, along with the power core."

"Analyzing damage to the vessel… repairs will take fifteen minutes. Constructing and interfacing the core will be done in ten." It says and I smile nodding.

"What!? How do you-!"

"THINK! Sam. I know more about this device then you do for Christ sake! If you let me explain I will give you an advantage that will help you turn the tide of the crusade allright!? I told you I want to HELP."

"Then why are you stealing the core?!" She shouts back causing me to sigh.

"Because I'm not going to leave the fate of my planet in the hands of the goddamn IOA!" I shout back getting frustrated.

"I told you Sam! I KNOW what kind of people they are; you are not privy to the "behind the scenes" moments. They are disgusting creatures that only care about their own personal gain! Do you really think I would leave the fate of eight billion people in the hands of people like that? I think not."

"But even more than that, I am doing this to do what needs to be done and to help people Sam. Let me tell you something. Before I re-activated the jump drive and came back here I did something. I killed several thousand people with the help of that ship, and destroyed a large portion of Washington D.C. why did I do this you ask?" pausing I take a breath.

"Because it needed to be done Sam. I had no way of knowing wither or not I would succeed here, I didn't know until just now that I would make it back."

"I don't understand?"

"Sam. The world I live in is a very… disgusting, place. There are no alien threats to secretly unite the world under one banner. Back home the world is tearing itself apart. Personal greed and the mentality of profits at any cost, no matter the cost, are destroying it Sam. The world needed a wakeup call. It needed to change, and for the first time in my life I had the ability to force that change myself."

"And before you say it, yes I know. That does not excuse my actions, and I KNOW that if there is a hell I just bought myself an express ticket there. But you know what else Sam? I don't care. I've seen the worst humanity has to offer Sam. But I've also seen the best. If I have to go to hell to bring out the best in humanity then so be it."

"The core is installed. Repairs are almost complete." Holo Thor interrupts us, snapping me out of my monologue.

"Right then, almost time for me to go. Thor, as soon as the Tel'tak disappears from sensor readings you may return control of the ship to its crew."

"Affirmative."

"Now, before you go on a tirade about how I'm stealing the core please remember that the Asgard entrusted it to humanity, not just earth, and while I may not be from this earth, I am still human."

"That is not to say I will not be compensating you for my actions however. At the moment I am still coming up with new ideas and plans, but I truly believe that with this technology at my disposal I will be able to save billions, if not trillions of lives Sam, not to mention reverse the course of this crusade within a week."

"The Repairs are complete."

"Right, looks like it's time for me to go. But before I do, some things you should know. The me in this reality? Goes by the name Michael Alexander Cross, I'm transgender. Look it up. If he is anything like me you will find I am the LAST person you want to fuck with." I say pausing.

"Also. Given the effects chaos theory may have I'm going to save you a lot of hell in case I don't make it back in time to stop the Ori myself. The Ark of truth is in the Ori home galaxy. It is on the planet of celestice, the Ori home world; it is in the tunnels under the mountain top ruins of ortus mallum. The key word to active the ark is Origin. It means truth in older dialects." Pausing I take a breath.

"Now, in order for it to work you must use it on a prior, their staffs link them telepathically. That will stop them from draining the life-force of their follows and sending it to the Ori, well. Adria anyway."

"This next part under NO circumstance can make its way back to the IOA. If and when you get assigned the Odyssey to retrieve the ark, an IOA representative will accompany you. As soon as you're on the ship, search him and remove the modified control crystal from him. It contains a program to construct a replicator, which the IOA plans to unleash upon the Ori. That goes about as well as you could expect. Meaning it gets lose and nearly kills everyone on the ship."

"….Seriously?" the disbelief is clear in her voice.

"What part of television show didn't you get? It wouldn't be profitable if the plot wasn't interesting." I shrug.

"Allright then Sam. If you would apologies to Daniel for me it would be greatly appreciated. I had to make a point about my intentions."

"I'll see you when I see you. Good luck, and please don't get yourself killed…. Thor, beam me to the Tel'tak."

And with that, I'm engulfed in a white light and deposited in the middle of the cockpit of the Tel'tak.

"Holy shit…." I say in shock as is tare out the view port at the shape of the odyssey.

"allright. Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

I light up a smoke as I watch the heavy New York traffic pass by, waiting for a series of events to play out I smile when I see the two men I'm looking for exit the building and head to a waiting Limousine. As they approach a chauffeur gets out and opens the back door for them, stopping at as one of them motions for the other to enter the limo.

"After you senator." An older man with gray hair says to a slightly taller and much younger man in a pristine business suit. Pausing, the younger one looks at him and holds out his hand.

"Thanks for stopping by Carl." he says politely.

"Give us a second" the man, now identified as Carl motions to the chauffeur, who nods and steps away.

"I thought it was supposed to make you smart, this isn't smart." Carl says, clearly displeased somehow.

"You really don't know what you just bought do you?" The younger gentleman retorts, his tone somewhat sarcastic.

"You know, I don't think you understand, there's no scenario in which you do the dance and lead this life. Were you don't work for me." Carl spits out, clearly angered.

"No scenario? I see every scenario I see fifty scenarios, that's what it does Carl. It puts me fifty moves ahead of you, work for you ever again? You'd be my bitch." he says, adding emphasis to the last four words as if they were a common fact.

"You'll run out." Carl reply's simply.

"You'll die."

"Who says I'll die? Who says I can't stop taking the drug? Who says I can't ask the drug how to get off the drug? There's a thought. Ask the drug how to tell the drug how to fuck itself."

"Good luck with that. Call me when the headaches begin." he says simply as he gets into the limo, "We'll talk." he says sitting down.

"I don't think so... don't forget to vote." The younger man says closing the door on him.

As he drives off the man glances around and smiles, thinking to himself.

"Edward? You good?" a dark skinned man asks from the door of the building.

"Yea" he says simply.

It's at this point I snuff out my cigarette and walk up to him, standing beside him I look across the street.

"Quite the predicament you find yourself in Edward." I say, breaking himself out of his internal monologue.

"I'm sorry miss, do I know you?"

"No I don't believe you do Mr. Morra, but I know you…" I pause to light up another cigarette.

"One year ago you were nobody. A simple statistic to the broken American dream." i take a drag as I start out, carefully choosing my words.

"Then, overnight as if by magic you were living the dream. Everything you ever wanted, you had. You wrote your book in less than a week learned seven different languages in a month. But it wasn't enough was it? You couldn't let yourself sit and watch this world tear itself apart when you knew you had the power to change it." I say, as if stating a commonly known fact.

"I'm here to help you with that goal Edward. However, I need your help as well. You have something I don't, and I have something you don't." taking a drag I contemplate my next words carefully

"I can help you Edward. I know about your little problem with NZT, and I can fix it for you permanently. However in order to do that I'm going to need for you to take a leap of faith for me… can you do that?"

I wait, staring at him praying he will take the bait.

"I'm listening." Perfect.

"If you can give me two pills, there is no doubt in my mind that I will be able to perfect the drug, I can't be certain how fast until I've taken one myself. But my outside estimates are at two weeks." Another drag.

"If you can do that for me, as a show of faith I will give you a lifetime supply of pills, which I can have ready within the hour."

"Then why do you need them from me?" I nod as I take another drag.

"As I said I'm going to need you to trust me Edward. I can't explain how but if I have even one; I will be able to replicate it down to the atomic level as many times as needed." I flick the butt of my cigarette away as I reach into my pocket slowly, grabbing what appears to be a burner phone, but is actually a sub-space com, linked directly to the Core onboard the Tel'tak.

"You can reach me with this." I hand it to him, leaving my hand out palm up when he takes it.

"…. I don't see how can say no. if you're telling the truth I stand to lose next to nothing and gain everything… if you aren't… well. You said it yourself, this is a leap of faith." He says as he reaches into his suit jacket, retrieving to clear tablets which I know to be NZT-48.

"Thank you Edward. You will hear from me soon." I say, nodding to him before I turn around and head down the street, hanging left into an alley way, checking for witnesses I pull out another phone, also linked to the core. Pressing a button I'm engulfed in a bright white light of the beaming device and deposited into the core room.

"Well then… let's get to work."

Siting in the ergonomic chair I had replicated in front of the core I place one of the pills onto a small stand I had previously created. Activating a molecular scanner I watch as it disappears in a flash of white light as it's scanned into the core.

I now had the ability to create a limitless supply of NZT-48.

"allright then. Here goes nothing."

Tossing my head back I pop the pill swallowing it easily.

Then I wait.

Wow.

For a few moments, it's as if my vision is warping, stretching around the edges. Then like the popping of a bubble…

"I was blind, and now I see."

There were no other words to describe it, for the first time in my life I knew exactly what I needed to do, and how to do it.

"Let's get to work." I smile, pulling out the retraceable QWERTY keyboard and mouse I had added to the core.

My smile widens when my hands start flying across the keyboard as I remember all the typing lessons I had ever taken like they were second nature, despite never having used them it was now second nature as I type in my query's and commands to the core.

For the next three hours I work on analyzing the compound that was now overclocking my brain to the extreme, growing more and more concerned the more I learn how the pill works.

To use a very simplified analogy it was similar to overclocking a CPU, in this case the brain.

As any tech-savvy person knows, you may get far more performance out of the processor if you do so, but if you do not have sufficient cooling of said processor, you shorten its lifespan. Drastically.

NZT-48 was like overclocking a CPU to its theoretical maximum, with no cooling capability whatsoever.

As Edward had found out the hard way, the body didn't like that very much, hence the side effects being incredibly detrimental. Infact, if the movie was correct, and he had doubled, even tripled the dose at times, it was a miracle he was still alive.

So I fixed it.

In the span of five hours I read and understood enough molecular bio-chemistry about the human body and brain to not only perfect the delivery system, but create a regenerative compound that would heal the nervous tissue damaged by overuse, thereby eliminating the side effects completely.

At the end of these six hours i create NZT-49, no longer in pill form it was an injectable fluid, five times as powerful as 48 that lasted for three months on a single dose, which I administer as soon as I'm finished.

"Hell. The fuck. Yes."

Beep!

"Ha. Talk about timing." As it were, as soon as I do so the core pings, indicating a "call" from the com I had given Edward.

A few keystrokes later I answer it.

"Yes?"

"It's me. I don't believe I got you name?"

"Apologies Edward, you may call me Rose. Now, are you someplace private?"

"About as private as humanly possible, I'm in the panic room at my condo." He answers and I nod, confirming it with a sensor sweep.

"I'm going to ask you to take a deep breath, and do NOT panic."

"Wh-AAAT!?" His words being cut off midway through as I beam him to the cargo hold of the Tel'tak.

"Hello there." I prime my zat gun as he drops the "phone."

"Is this-!?"

"Good, you recognize it I'm assuming? That will make explaining things that much easier."

"If you were about to say is this a Tel'tak class cargoship from the popular science fiction television show Stargate SG-1 then the answer would be yes it is. Now, as I do not know how much you know of said series I'll ask how much of it have you seen?"

"…. All ten seasons and both movies…" he answers still clearly in awe.

"In that case, ill simply say, Reality drive, created by Du'ran, underling of Ba'al, stolen by the Tok'ra An'ran. Crashed in front of me."

"Do you realize-"

"Yes I do Edward, at least now I do. Do you understand why I'm here? Why I needed NZT? Speaking of. Here." I toss him a bottle of pills, which he expertly snatches out of the air.

"It's a regenerative compound that heals nervous tissue. NZT was burning out your brain. Infact it's a miracle your alive given you've doubled, even tripled the dose at times."

"I'd ask how I can trust you, but the fact that I'm here speaks volumes." He says as he pops the cap and downs one.

"I'm assuming you need something from me?"

"That I do Edward. Tell me, what do you want? There are theory's back home, however the movie was very open ended."

"Movie? You mean-"

In response I simply bring up an image from the core. The image in question was of the cover art for the movie limitless.

"Well then…." He trails off clearly in shock.

"I'll give you the primary theory then. You wish to save this country yes? Turn it into what it was truly meant to be? To remove the corrupted individuals who are killing it from the inside?"

"That's the jist of it yes. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"Tell me. Have you ever heard the myth of the Phoenix?"

"Well that's not ominous at all…."

"What I want Edward, is to create something beautiful. I have seen the worst in humanity yes, but I have also seen the best in it as well." I start out as I deactivate the zat, setting it on the table beside me.

"This country has had a good run. Two hundred odd years is nothing to sneeze at. But as you know it is dying Edward, infact some say you can already smell the rot coming off of it. What I want Edward, is to let nature take its course. Albeit with a little assistance, and when this country falls I wish to create something beautiful from its ashes."

"… What do you need?"

TBE.

Six Months later.

"Good morning America, for today's top story we have what some are calling the embodiment of the American dream, a true rags to riches story. Her name is Lillian Rose cross, and in the span of six months she has transformed her life savings of twenty thousand dollars into billions-" click.

Shutting off the television I take a drink of my coffee as I slowly go about my morning routine. I have now resided in this reality's version of earth for over half a year, in that time I had created a foolproof identity for myself and started working on my objectives.

Sadly, in order to complete them I needed money. Which I got by selling off a portion of the gold bullion that I had inherited from Du'ran, which I then used to invest in the stock market, turning it into hundreds of millions inside a month, and from there billions.

"Time to start phase two." I mumble as I open up the laptop sitting on the coffee table infront of me, pressing the power button it comes out of standby almost instantly, the quantum processor inside of it coming to life.

"Let's see here." Scanning my fingerprint I connect wirelessly to the core as I get to work.

Bringing up a design program I access the database and bring up a familiar object, in this case a replicator, along with a heavily modified code file which I had created over the course of the last three months. Its contents? Base coding for the replicators, having studied the previous base coding the android Reese had designed them with I modified it extensively, removing the need to replicate from it and hardcoding Isaac's Asimov's three laws into them, along with several other safety-features and limitations, one of which being an anti-replicator pulse generator hardwired into each unit.

"Well…. Don't think I can be any more prepared... please please please don't go evil on me…."

Getting up I get myself another cup of coffee before beaming to the Tel'tak, setting course to alpha centuri of all places, which I had scouted earlier this month in search of mining worlds. The fact that the planet was in the goldilocks zone, and had a sufficient magnetic field to protect it from solar winds was just icing on the cake. The real reason I was interested in it was the noteworthy concentrations of Naquadah and trinium, even a little bit of neutronium if the scans were to be believed.

Giving it orders to mine, refine and store said minerals i use the ring platform to send it to the surface, along with a small power generator to get things going, I leave it to do its work, giving it the schematics of a modular storage facility, which included life support and power generation.

Once I'm back on earth I start the lengthy process of founding a corporation, using the funds I had acquired over the last six months I purchase several properties in Silicon Valley California, where have a research and development facility constructed under the simple name of "The Union"

It's this facility that will "discover" several breakthrough technologies; over the course of the next two years the scientists staffed at the facility produce working examples of tech thought to be impossible. Crystalline based photonic processors, a metal alloy five times stronger than steel and as light as aluminum. An algae based bio-fuel that could be cheaply massed produced, a new "discovered" metal alloy that could convert thermal energy directly into electricity.

These were just a few of the groundbreaking products I was going to use to change the world.

During this time Edward was busying working on his part of the plan. Over the course of the three years I had been in this reality he had become a very powerful political figure, thanks to his natural charisma, honed to a keen edge thanks to NZT. His ideas and plans were sensational, yet his ability to talk to and connect to the masses on a personal level made him a powerhouse in the political world of the United States.

Using his incredibly high profile, and our friendship to our advantage in the form of his public backing of my small independent startup company, it was this fact that catapulted his career into the spotlight when the union began unveiling its products, starting at the Las Vegas consumer electronics show.

TBE.

Las Vegas convention and world trade center.

January 6th 2016.

"You got this… it will be easy… yea, easy. No pressure at all, just going to mindbreak all of your childhood heroes. No big deal." I mutter to myself as I pace back on forth, the ending notes of the previous presenter audible through the corridor leading to the stage.

"Hey, calm down. Your right you got this, it will be fine Rose."

"Thanks Edward… it's just… we've been waiting for this moment for years. Now that it's finally here… well. Last minute jitters I guess?" I shrug with a shy smile.

"Hey its fine. What are friends for?" he smiles and I nod, pulling out the pink cube from my pocket that was about to change the world, before I can reply I hear the booming voice of the announcer calling out the next presentation.

"Ladies and gentlemen. From silicon valley California, Lillian Rose cross, CEO of The Union."

"Show time." Nodding to Edward I walk out onto the stage, adjusting my headset as the lights dim and a video starts playing on the massive screens around the auditorium.

Come gather 'round people  
Wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters  
Around you have grown  
And accept it that soon  
You'll be drenched to the bone  
If your time to you  
Is worth savin'  
Then you better start swimmin'  
Or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin'. 

As the song plays the screens display a video, starting with textbook drawings of ancient man in the stonage, focusing on their primitive stone tools. As it progresses the focus advances, showing bronze age tools, swords and spears, which morph into iron and steel constructions, before ending with a vista of new York as seen today.

Come writers and critics  
Who prophesize with your pen  
And keep your eyes wide  
The chance won't come again  
And don't speak too soon  
For the wheel's still in spin  
And there's no tellin' who  
That it's namin'  
For the loser now  
Will be later to win  
For the times they are a-changin'. 

During the next verse the scene changes, depicting ancient forms of energy, and once more progressing through the ages until modern marvels like the hoover dam and nuclear power plants are displayed.

Come senators, congressmen  
Please heed the call  
Don't stand in the doorway  
Don't block up the hall  
For he that gets hurt  
Will be he who has stalled  
There's a battle outside  
And it is ragin'  
It'll soon shake your windows  
And rattle your walls  
For the times they are a-changin'

Then, over the course of the next three verses the main display begins, showing ancient drawings of computing devices like the abacus, along with seafaring navigational instruments. Again like the others this slide slowly progresses through history before stopping on the van size super-computers of the modern world.

As the lights dim I step forward into the spotlight.

"Greetings and salutations. My name is Lillian Rose cross, most of you probably know me for my triumphs on Wall Street, however there's another side of me I'd like to introduce to you today, a tinker and inventor, a visionary if you will." I begin my keynote, easily sliding into the practiced and rehearsed movements and gestures I had picked up during lessons and presentation.

"Now, as is common knowledge at this point once I had made the money I needed I created The Union, a small research and development corporation based out of Silicon Valley." I pause to take a breath.

"As the song and videos depicted, every so often there are breakthroughs, game changing discoveries and inventions, such as the harnessing of steam power, leading to the industrial revolution, or the advent of the transistor, leading to the development of the micro-processor and the dawn of the computer age." Pausing once more I breathe deeply.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am pleased to announce that the next breakthrough is here. Over the course of the past six years The Union has developed and tested a crystal based photonic processing unit." I say as I pull the crystal cube from my pocket, holding it in my palm so the cameras may focus on it.

"This processor, which as you can see is a cube measuring once inch, is capable of a processing speed of in excess of one hundred and five tera-flops whilst operating in tandem with a random access memory crystal capable of storing one point five exa-bytes of data."

The silence is deafening, but it only lasts a moment. In seconds I'm bombarded with shouted questions on the near constant flashbulbs of the press.

"Calm down please, I will answer what questions I can." I call out, waiting for the din to die down.

"Now, as I'm sure many of you are wondering, where is the proof of these statistics? If you will turn your attention to the video screens you will see the results of several different tests….."

Over the course of the next hour I highlight the capabilities of the logic crystal as I had named it, along with giving several examples of potential use of the new standard of computing power such as self-driving cars, computer generated images so realistic they could not be distinguished from real life, just to name a few.

By the time I've finished the presentation there was an underlining uncertainty to everyone's emotions, how would this effect the world? History was being made on this very day, in this very building.

TBE.

"-After yesterday's shocking announcement from The Union stock prices have skyrocketed-" click.

"-what does this mean? To put it simply Alex, this changes everything. Previous computer technologies required server farms the size of city busses in order to compare to the power of this so call Logic crystal-" click.

"-Microsoft and Apple stocks crashing-" click.

Shutting off the T.V. I turn to Edward, who was staring at the news broadcasts with me, having stopped by my hotel suite to celebrate.

"Amazing. Simply amazing Rose."

"You're telling me, and it's only the beginning. Now that we have their attention I intend to announce the others within the next six months. The world is changing Edward, thanks to us." Smiling I raise my glass of champagne to him in a toast.

"How are things on your end then? I haven't been following the political climate as closely as I should."

"As can be expected, I'm going announce my candidacy as an independent later today; from there things should go according to plan. My financial advisors and campaign manager already have information blitzkrieg planned given the late start."

"Good good, things are going along according to the plan… and the underside of things?" I say in reference to the more clandestine operations we had been conducting these past few years.

"Things are proceeding at an acceptable pace, by the time this year's election is over both the senate and congress will have a house majority of the more extremist conservatives out there, it will set the stage for the next four years, the struggle of an idealist trying to fix a broken system."

"And that will lay the foundation…" I mumble as I take another sip of champagne.

Silence reins for a moment, only to be interrupted by the beeping of Edwards's phone, bringing us back to the present.

"I suppose it's time then?"

"That it is rose, I'll be seeing you." he says as he sets down his glass, whilst reading the message.

"Good luck Eddie." I say simply as he nods and walks out of the suite.

Three months later.

"After announcing his candidacy only three months ago, independent candidate Edward Morra has made history, taking the lead in the polls against the democratic and republican nominees Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump, in this shocking turn of events-" click.

"-As has now become the new norm the The Union once more announced a breakthrough in energy storage technology-" click.

"The Detroit revitalization project, sponsored by The Union has begun with the destruction and renovation of several factory districts the city's economy is being revitalized as The Union creates thousands of well-paying jobs-" click.

Sighing I shut off the television, stretching as I crack my back, smiling at the sensation, my new body performing amicably.

Having grown tired of the constant need to artificially induce hormones I had done what I should have at the start of this whole endeavor, with the help of the Asgard's cloning and mind-transfer technology I no longer had to. The fact it was enhanced with neutronium based Nano-machines that would keep it in perfect health indefiantly were just a bonus, one I was taking advantage of in every way possible, such as staying up for a week at a time without any fatigue whatsoever.

Over the last three months the business conglomerate simply known as The Union had exploded in growth. As profits skyrocketed from selling off a considerable amount of stock, keeping care to keep a majority holding of course, the company had built dozens of large scale production facilities around the nation, making true on its promises to build a better future.

Already all the previous big name company's in computer technology were feeling the pressure from the Union as it started producing electronics utilizing the new crystal computing technology, selling them at moderately affordable prices profits were through the roof, allowing for the fore mentioned expansion into other industry branches.

Just last week in fact I had given a presentation on the discovery of the element Unubtainium, which I knew to be Naquadah. With its property's to convert thermal energy directly into electricity I would soon have the energy industry cornered as well.

"And we've only just begun…." Sipping my coffee i go back to work.

November 8th 2016.

"In this first in history event, independent candidate Edward Morra has won the election, despite his late running announcement and his young age, the youngest president in history as it were, he claimed well over a sixty percent majority. However things are already looking grim for his term as more and more reports come in of republican and conservatist leaders being elected to congress, already they have a crippling three quarters majority. The question on everyone's minds tonight, can president elect Morra make true on his promises?"

Turning my attention away from the screen, a paper thing bendable model produced by the union, I smile knowingly as I go back to the festivities of Edwards election party, things were proceeding exactly as planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later.

United States capitol building.

House of Representatives chamber.

I can't help but smile as I take my seat, adjusting my dress as I do so having just been announced as a guest of honor at tonight's state of the union address. Moments before the president himself, it was an unheard of move, one which will set the tone for the speech Edward was about to give.

Knowing what was about to happen I hold my right hand out in front of me, pulling a paper thin screen from the wristwatch like device I was wearing. Another marvel from the union, as he starts his speech I simply sit there playing games on my phone, waiting for the moment that I was needed.

"It's true yes; we have a long road ahead of us. We as a country are currently fifteen trillion dollars in debt. That is a fact. However if there's anything these past two years have shown it's that there is hope, our economy is beginning to bounce back stronger than ever before, largely thanks to the Mega-corporation based out of the states known as the union." I smile as I the key part of his speech begins; putting away my phone I straighten in my seat, smiling at one of the cameras behind Eddie.

"It is thanks to The Union that the unemployment rate in our great nation is at a decade long low. Just this past year we were able to shave a trillion dollars off of the national debt, and it is with the help of the Union that we will eliminate our remaining debt before my term is over." Gasps can be heard around the room as the flashbulbs start going off nonstop.

"Over the course of the past six months I have met many times with my friend Lillian, whom as you know is the CEO of the Union. It was during these meetings that she expressed her wish to assist this great country, and over the course of our meetings an agreement was formed. Part of this agreement was that starting today; the Union will donate a full half of its profits to the elimination of the national debt, alongside this incredibly gracious sacrifice the union has offered its services towards the renovation of all national infrastructures at a highly reduced cost. It is my personal belief that by the time my term is over, this nation will be entering a golden age of prosperity." The murmurs around the hall are nearly deafening, history was once more being made this day.

TBE.

Over the course of the next year the Union makes good on these promises, creating millions of jobs as it begins a total overhaul of the infrastructure of the nation. Using massive amounts of funding generated via government contracts the work begins as roads networks were redesigned, replacing the previous concrete and asphalt was a new modular solar cell, turning the roads themselves into power sources. Rail networks were being converted to mag-lev thanks to new breakthroughs in high temperature super conductors, which were also used for the new power grid, the previous one being far overtaxed in recent years due to rapid population growth.

These upgrades were only the tip of the spear as it were, as with the road systems a new network of fiber-optic lines were introduced as well, along with transmitters embedded in the solar cells themselves, which would allow for marvels like self-driving cars.

To many, the future was here. Technology most thought they would never live to see was now available to them, and as promised the nation was entering a golden age.

Yet, for every step forward, there was another back as the law of the land remained the same. Despite the words of this country's founding fathers spoke of all man being equal, it was clear that many refused to accept it.

Yes, even in the golden age of prosperity the union had brought on. Man still gave in to his own petty emotions, such as jealousy and greed, and rather than trying to understand those concepts that confused him, he lashed out; attacking in every way possible.

As always, lawmakers used thinly veiled excuses such as protection of religious freedom, and the protection of constitutional rights to blatantly discriminate.

Ethnic and religious minorities were feeling the pressure of these laws, launching a series of mass gatherings to protest such things. However thanks to the propaganda and misinformation campaign used by those who put these laws into place, they were ignored.

Despite this Edward did everything he could to make move forward. Sadly, all he managed to accomplish was to keep us from moving to far backwards, his power to veto proposed laws unable to fight the fact that two thirds of the checks and balance system was against him.

It was two years into his second term, during a live national broadcast about his intent to veto a bill banning gay marriage, when the last straw fell into place and the second American Revolution began.

"You're sure about this Edward?" I ask the anxiety clear in my voice.

"For the tenth time rose. Yes. We both know this is necessary. Besides, I will be fine, a little banged up maybe but I will live through this. Your nanotech has seen to that." he replies calmly and I nod taking a deep breath.

"Allright then… I'll see you when it's over." I nod to him as I step away, giving him his space.

Five minutes later he steps onto the large outdoor stage, waving and smiling as he walks toward the podium and microphone.

 **CRACK!**

He's not halfway there when a high-caliber rifle round impacts his right shoulder, separating his arm from his body.

The cheers quickly turn into screams of terror as the crowd stampedes in every direction, secret service agents swarming Edward, who was squirming on the ground, clutching the stump of his right arm.

In moments he's being triaged, minutes later he's on a helicopter headed to the nearest hospital.

Six hours later.

Combat Information Center.

Pentagon.

Washington D.C.

Ever since the attempted assassination of their commander in chief, the combat information techs of the united states military had been on high alert in case the assassination was only part of a synchronized terror attack.

The tension in the air was thick, as technicians monitored there equipment and communication lines expertly, a tension that was broken with a single shouted word.

"BREACH!" one of the techs monitoring the defense network screams out, watching as one of the primary server nodes powering the network went offline.

"What's the situati-"the commanding officer begins to demand, only for every screen in the room to blink and pixilate, before the logo of the Union is displayed.

Unbeknownst to him this is a nation-wide event. Every piece of electronic equipment capable of receiving video and audio broadcasts was displaying this image.

Across the country hundreds of millions of American citizens were watching the largest pirated broadcast in human history.

Moments after it began the logo is replaced with the image of one Lillian Rose cross. Leader of the union.

"This broadcast goes out to each and every individual in this once great nation, who still believes in liberty, equality and freedom." Her voice echoes across the nation, every single television channel and radio broadcast displaying the same video.

"As many of you know, barley six hours ago the President of the United States, and one of my closest friends, Edward Morra was critically injured in an assassination attempt. Currently he is in a medically induced coma."

"What you do not know, and is that this would-be assassin was a secret service agent." She says as nearly every device playing the broadcast beeps as it receives text and video files detailing the interrogation of this agent.

"This man, after taking his shot intended to commit suicide. It was only with the help of the latest in Union medical technology that he lived." she pauses and sighs closing her eyes.

"During his subsequent interrogation it was revealed that this assassination was to be the opening event of a forceful takeover of the United States government." Gasps could be heard around the room as the screens once more blink with file upload notifications.

"Along with this information this man revealed the identity's of several of the leaders of this attempted coup. With this information I deemed it well past time to activate a contingency plan myself and Edward had come up with years ago, in case of this very event. I will now play a message recorded by him several months ago." The silence is deafening as the video displays the presidential seal for a few moments before Edward sitting at his desk in the oval office is shown.

"My fellow Americans, if you are seeing this then I am either dead, or otherwise incapacitated and unable to speak to you directly." He pauses as he sighs.

"If this is the case, and you are now watching this message, then the battle I have been fighting for the past six years has failed, and those who value their own personal gain more than the fundamental values of freedom and equality have managed to remove me from the equation, either temporarily or permanently."

"As such, it is time for the last resort. As of this moment, by my authority as commander in chief, all U.S. military forces are ordered to obey the commands of Lillian Rose cross. Those that do not comply will have all of their equipment and weapons rendered inert via Union failsafe protocols." His words cause a ripple of shock to sweep through not just this room, but the entire nation.

"Both Rose and I wish this exchange of power to be carried out with as little bloodshed as possible, to that end by the time you are seeing this message, all high ranking officials of the previous government are being taken into custody by Union private military forces." He pauses, sighing once more as he rubs his eyes.

"It was never my wish for this to be necessary. And even as I record this message I truly hope it will never be needed, as I am doing everything in my power to save this nation from the corruption infesting it. But I am a realist, and I acknowledge that I may not succeed in that endeavor. As such, if you are watching this, the second American Revolution has begun, and the United States of America is no more. In its place is the Union of Freedom."

"I will now let Rose explain the details of this change. But before I do I ask you, the American people, I plead to you. Do not panic, this contingency has been in place for many years, and shall be carried out with as little violence as possible."

"I will now turn you over to Lillian to explain the details of the situation." He says in closing as the video ends, displaying the presidential seal for a moment before switching back to Lillian.

"As you can see, the actions currently being taken are done with the consent of the current president of the United States." she pauses.

"That being said, to facilitate this exchange of power, an interim government, mimicking the previous one is being put in place as we speak. Individuals recruited by the Union are being put in place as temporary authority figures as the Union of Freedom's constitution is drafted."

"As Edward said, don't not panic. This is a time of great change yet, but it is not a change to be feared. The lessons learned in the past two hundred years are being taken into account; the short fallings of the previous democratic system are being corrected…. That being said however, I am taking no chances. All active and reserve military forces are to return to their duty bases, where they will be equipped with the Unions latest in Non-lethal weaponry, before being deployed to enforce a TEMPORARY state of martial law. Units who do not comply will have their equipment and weapons disabled via failsafe protocols in the Union built computer systems running them." A long pause as her face takes on a contemplative look.

"As Edward said, we both wish for this to be carried out with as little violence as possible, I ask you. No I beg you, the American people to have faith and not to panic. Current projections and simulations predict this change will be finished within the next six months. During this time there will be very little change to your daily lives so to make the transition as smooth as possible, many of the state and local government systems are remaining the same." A breath as her expression takes on a steely resolve.

"This is Lillian Rose Cross, leader of the Union of Freedom. Signing off."

And with that, the screens return to their normal broadcasts, the broadcasts were live displayed their subjects with looks of shock as they all went to a commercial break.

TBE.

One week later.

Union of Freedom temporary capitol building.

Washington D.C.

"As you can see man the distribution of the wireless Tasers is proceeding slightly ahead of schedule. Thanks to your repeated speech's most of the expected unrest had been avoided." One of my chief advisors explains to me.

The last week had been incredibly hectic, with almost zero down time as I went about installing the interim government I had promised in the speech, all of them having no prior political experience above the state level. As it were it was a little rough around the edges but they were all settling into their duty's faster than I had expected.

Currently, I was being briefed by the new head of military affairs about the state of the nation and the levels of unrest, which were much lower than predicted, save for some hardline conservatist groups.

"Yes, well the military is doing its part; we do however have a major problem." My chief of finance declares.

"As predicted the stock markets are crashing around the world as people panic, this country was the pinnacle of stability in the modern world. Start tossing around phrases like "The second American Revolution" and people panic."

"I understand, as you said this was predicted, and as such steps are being taken. Union corporate holdings and assets are being absorbed into national funds and holdings; this should stop the hemorrhaging long enough for the market to stabilize and the knee-jerk reactions to cease. Once they realize we really are doing what we say we are predictions state they will bounce back stronger than ever before." I reply, getting a nod out of him.

"Just like we predicted then huh?" a voice says from the doorway of the large conference room and I shoot to my feet.

"Jesus Christ! Edward what the hell are doing up?!" I shout out as I see who it is.

"I'm fine rose. Your medical tech is quite marvelous after all."

"Edward! You just lost your fucking arm! I don't care how advanced the medical treatments you've received are! You should be resting!"

"I should, but I can't. And you know that. I need to let the people of this nation know that I'm allright and this is what I want." He answers perfectly calm. Sighing I collapse back in my seat.

"I swear, you're too stubborn for your own good."

"What can I say? You know me." He says with a smile as he walks over to one of the open seats.

"Ass." I say with a grin before smiling.

"Allright then. How soon can we have a broadcast ready?" I say turning to my minister of public affairs.

"Within the hour, easily."

"Right. Then lets….." I resume the meeting as we resume going over the current status of the nation.

TBE.

Six months later.

With Edwards address to the nation, an event which would become a daily occurrence as he constantly updated the people of the situation; the United States of America was no more. There was no massive war, no foreign invasions, barley a riot. A new chapter of world history had been opened, the last one closing not with a bang, but a whimper.

During these six months the Union of Freedom's government was drafted, taking the form of a cross between a constitutional and absolute monarchy, I was put in place as the queen of the union, something that was quite strange getting used to.

My position however was not just ceremonial, for as stated in the constitution, I may use my authority on matters of great debate and times of crisis, eliminating the political red tape as it were. When something needed to be done without a shadow of it doubt. It would be done.

Also in the constitution was the clear separation of church and state, religious matters had no place whatsoever in government policy. Religious freedoms were still protected, but to a different degree. Discrimination was no longer allowed under the guise of religious freedoms, this had a very unsettling effect with many different practices in the nation, but the law was absolute, and left no place for debate.

The government itself was led by a "high council" each member the head of their respective ministry which was responsible for almost all the lawmaking in the Union, save the matters that were debated enough for me to settle directly.

*AN. I would go into much more detail, but it is not required for this part of the story, and I do not wish to bog down the story to much with lawmaking rhetoric.*

And thus, over the course of the next decade the Union ushered in a new age of prosperity for humankind, the nation was benefiting from the greatest economic boom in human history as it brought revolutionary products to the world, smart cars, solar roads even civilian grade flying transport drones.

Gone were the days of mass poverty, crime and criminal activity in general was reduced massively with new legislation regarding controlled substances, the education system was completely overhauled, and for the first time in over two decades the people of America were facing a financial surplus, which lead to massive human aid efforts around the world thanks to radical new technology in the fields of genetic modification, which granted the ability for a crop to grow to full maturity within a week of being planted, and much to the outrage of religious groups around the world, genetic modification of human beings, which at its base allowed for the regrowth of entire limbs, allowing Edward the use of both his arms once more, along with countless other disabled persons around the nation.

Yet it was not enough. The world was still divided, the Union may have been the closest to a Utopian society yet seen thanks to the efforts of Edward and me but the world as a whole still had a long way to go.

It was thus that after ten years of untold prosperity and surplus funding, that the Lilly Pad project was put into effect, highly publicized a massive floating city fifteen miles in diameter was constructed in the middle of the pacific ocean, right on the equator, Its location being key to its true purpose.

TBE.

Fifteen years after the revolution.

Pacific Ocean.

Freedom Stadium.

Union City.

"They're ready for you ma'am." My assistant says, prompting a nod out of me as I start walking towards the tunnel leading to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lillian Rose Cross, Queen of the Union of Freedom." A booming voice announces, as I step out onto the stage, waving as people clap i walk towards the podium, which was situated infront of the vast majority of world leaders, with very few exceptions every head of state was present for this occasion, having been part of negotiations ever since construction of Union City began, some were natural, most were ecstatic, those that weren't here were the ones who stubbornly refused to accept that the world was changing.

"Greetings once again to the people of the world." I start out as I move into practiced patterns like second nature.

"I'm here as is usual by this point for the Union, to announce the dawning of a new age of mankind."

"This announcement is keyed to the last two months of Union space X launches, the project they have been working on has finally been complete, and if you turn your eyes towards freedom tower, at the center of the city. You will see the anchoring of the Union City space tether." I say calmly, the crowd looking skywards. What they see appears to be nothing more than a thin black string hanging in the sky.

"This tether was made possible thanks in part to a radical new material we are calling E-carbon. An easy to produce carbon fiber, with similar quality's to spider silk, making it five times stronger and half the weight of a Tri-tainium cable of the same diameter."

"This tether is only the first of nine that will be anchored around the city, when complete they will form the bases of the orbital elevator heavens pillar. When this elevator is complete, space will be accessible to us on a level never before imagined."

"We predict that the elevator will be operational at low capacity within five years. I am pleased to inform you that city's on the moon and mars will be reality within the next twenty years." I finish, finally dropping the proverbial bombshell.

Silence… for a full ten seconds before the cheers break out, quickly becoming a roar as people realize what this means.

"It is with great pride that I am announcing a new age of mankind. Starting today it is to be the year one, after construction." I declare with no small amount of pride before motioning for the crowd to calm.

"With the construction of this marvel of man's technological might, nations around the world will be offered access to the elevator." I pause as I get ready to drop the _real_ bombshell.

"This access has been negotiated over the past five years, under one unrelenting condition. All member nations are to dismantle their national military's, instead placing their military funding into the newly formed organization to be known as the United Earth Space Command, which will fund not only the construction of Heavens Pillar itself, but the first round of colony ships to be sent to lunar and mars." Smiling ear to ear as I announce this I breathe deeply before looking directly at the camera which was sending this broadcast planet wide.

"It is with great pride that I announce that for the first time in human history, our planet is united as one."

"With this change are several incentives for each member nation besides the use of the pillar. First and foremost is the lifting of all trade sanctions and restrictions. Secondly several Aid packages have been negotiated depending on the level of civil development of each member nation, which are to be brought up to the current standard of the Union of Freedoms citizens. Funding this overhaul will be the Union of Freedom itself. In return as has been negotiated, all hostilities between member nations are to cease immediately, for if there's one thing man cannot under any circumstances do, it is bring his own petty greed and hatred to the stars." I pause, giving the statement time to sink in.

The cheers before were but a whisper compared to the noise now echoing through the stadium.

Mankind had finally been united.

TBE.

Five years later.

Today was the day. The first cargo load was going be sent up to the high orbital station which was still under construction. Two hundred tons of material was being sent to the construction site, for a tiny fraction of the cost to lift the same tonnage with conventional rockets.

Over the past five years construction had proceeded at a blistering pace, the framework of rigid E-carbon beams practically flying up the length of the tethers. Reaching the height of geo-stationary orbit six months ago.

Thirty five THOUSAND eight hundred KILOMETERS of construction in four and a half years.

That was the power of a united humanity.

Six months of testing had led to this moment. Every conceivable stress was placed on the inner shell of the pillar. It passed with flying colors. Infact, if simulations were to be believed, it would withstand three hundred tons without a problem. But with something this massive and expensive, no chances were being taken.

The Shell of the pillar was of course coming along much slower, at this point it was only a quarter of the way there, consisting of thousands upon thousands of Tri-Tainium plates, when complete the lifting power of the elevator would be well over five thousand tons, and the lifting platform could make the trip up every day if needed.

I watch in glee as the platform starts its journey, technicians calling out status updates every ten seconds. I stay in the command center for an hour before I feel that there was nothing more I could contribute.

Two hours later I'm on one of the linear trains that could transverse the pillar, slipping between gaps designed for this very purpose, passengers could be in geo-stationary orbit within an hour and a half.

Once I'm at the end point I'm escorted to one of the lounges in one of the few completed areas of the station, the sensation of weightlessness was marvelous.

"Hey there Ed." I call out as I float to one of the rails; expertly grabbing it as I pull out a small handheld device, activating it I insure all listing devices in the vicinity are jammed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he replies, staring out the crystal-plast window, a scene of controlled chaos going on as workers in skintight vac suits go about preparing for the shipment of construction materials.

"That it is." I say simply as I take my place beside him.

"Six more months and the station will be complete…. Six more months before we tell the world…."

"Everything we've worked for the past thirty years… it all comes down to this rose."

"Nervous?"

"Aren't you?"

"Somewhat. But considering what we will be offering… I doubt they can say no… if not? We have the Thor and Odin." I say, in reference to the Asgard core, and the two O'Neill class ships we had constructed years ago.

"Thirty years of preparation rose… I just can't believe it's finally here."

"Mankind…. That will have a whole new meaning after the announcement…."I mumble as I stare out the window with him, taking in the earth-scape beyond the construction zone. Watching the clouds and oceans of the beautiful blue planet I called home.

TBE.

Six months later.

Heavens Pillar.

High Orbital Station "Shamballa"

"We are broadcasting live from the inauguration party of the High orbital Station Shamballa, which is the anchoring point of mankind's greatest achievement to date, the orbital elevator Heavens Pillar. One week ago construction of the station was officially declared complete, and today the station is to open to the public. As you can see behind me heads of state from nearly all the nations of our planet are gathered here today." The reporter pauses, the camera man floating inverse to her for effect.

"It is here where Lillian Rose Cross, Queen of the Union of Freedom is expected to make an address. As you all know it was the Union that ushered in this golden age for mankind-"she's cut off by murmurs of the crowd and dozens of flashbulbs as Rose as she preferred to be called appeared from one of the elevator platforms next to the podium that was set up on the far side of the room next to the panoramic window.

"Here she is now. We will now refocus on the podium as Queen Lillian makes her address." The reporter says simply as she takes ahold one of the grab bars in reach and pulls herself out of frame as the camera man focuses in on rose as she takes the podium, her prime minster Edward Morra standing next to her.

"Well…. Here we are." She says with a small smile as she looks around the room.

"This address goes out to every man and women, born and raised on earth." A nod as she starts.

"As you all know I and my nation, previously a corporation, have been responsible for nearly all the technological advancement of the last thirty years."

"It has all lead to this moment. To this singular moment, so you may all hear this statement and know that it is true." A long pause before…

"Mankind is not alone in the universe."

The gasps can be heard around the room, and infront of every screen around the world tuned into this speech.

"Where is the proof you no-doubt ask?" she smirks.

"You are standing on it. You have been using it for the past thirty years. All of the world's technology is not human in nature." More gasps, this time in confusion.

"It is all technology researched and perfected by a race known as the Asgard."

"Those of you with a keen memory, will know this name, From the Hit Science Fiction television series of the early two thousands Stargate SG-1."

"How is this possible you ask? The answer, while fantastic is the truth. When I was a young women a spaceship, a Tel'tak class Goa'uld cargoship crash landed in front of me in the Chippewa National forest of northern Minnesota. This ship, was equipped with a prototype piece of technology that allowed it to transverse the barrios between reality's." a smile.

"It was this ship that I was able to gain the entire database of the Asgard from the reality it originated from. A race, millions of years old." She smiles.

"IF you do not believe me, simply consult the facts. Tri-tainium, a metal five times stronger then steel and as light as aluminum. Awfully similar to Trinium isn't it? Unubtainium? A low temperature super conducting element capable of converting thermal energy into electricity directly? Naquadah. Crystal based photonic computers? Goa'uld computing technology." She pauses.

"If this is not enough to prove to you, which I know for many of you it isn't. Then I ask you look out the main viewing window." She says as she moves her hand to the side, appearing to move something, but touching only air. In response to which a Massive object appears as if out of a mirage directly in front of the main viewing window behind rose. It is then that she walks forward, _through_ _the podium_ revealing herself to be a hologram.

"That is an O'Neill class battleship of Asgard design by the name of Thor, which I have constructed on the planet Alpha Centuri, which has been terra-formed to support human life."

The sense of shock around the room, around the world is unimaginable.

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of earth. It is time for mankind to reach out among the stars. To become a true interstellar race." She pauses.

"However, in order for this to happen, there is a condition. This world of ours, this beautiful blue planet under the sun, must truly unite. I'm not talking about joint run military commands, or assembly of nations working together. No. I'm talking about true unification, as a species under one single banner."

"It is with this knowledge that I set the condition. Anyone who wishes access to the full capabilities of the Asgard database will join the Union of Freedom. You may keep your national identity, but the governing body as a whole will be the Union."

"The choice is yours humanity."

"The future of our race is in your hands. May you make your choice with thought and wisdom, not petty emotions like jealousy and greed." Pausing she sighs nodding to the camera.

"In five days I will use the Thor, and my prime minster Edward, who has known about this since formation of the Union of Freedom, will be Using its sister ship, the Odin, to bring the cities of the Union up to the latest Asgardian standard. If you wish not to be left behind, make your choice before then." Smiling again she stares at the camera, a fiery intensity rarely seen in her eyes.

"This is Rose Red, leader of the Union of Freedom. Signing off."

And with that, the hologram dissipates.

"…"

"….. I think we need a commercial break central."

TBE.

The next five days pass excruciatingly slow for me as i watch the world as a whole go into a state of shock. No one knew what to think, what to do. So they focused on what to expect, as every news outlet around the world got their hands on every piece of information regarding the Stargate series, broadcasting it to the people of the world.

Just as planned.

As the world realizes what I am offering something happens. Something at the very core of human culture. The want, no. The NEED for _more_.

Something that has been part of humanity since the dawn of civilization. For you could give a man all the food he could ever eat, and by some base instinct hard coded into him, he would always want just a little bit more.

As people realized the technology and lifestyle that was in their reach, just waiting for them to grasp it, the will of humanity was heard.

Mass demonstrations broke out in almost every city across the earth, almost all of them peaceful. In some cases, counter demonstrations were also held, organized by the religious extreme, these were quickly dealt with as leaders of each religion around the world came out in favor of this new stage for man.

Then, it started. Slowly at first, with minor nations expressing their wish to join the union, most with smaller populations. Japan was the first nation with a substantial population to join, after that? The flood gates opened.

By noon of the fourth day, every nation on earth had joined the Union of Freedom.

As promised, on the fifth day me and Edward began using the matter stream replication system onboard our ships to re-shape the world.

Starting with the orbital elevator, which we completed within an hour, before heading towards civilization. With Union City as a starting point, Edward went west, and I went east.

As we worked I met via tele-conference with the newly expanded member nations of the Union, briefing them on the infrastructure upgrades their nations were about to undergo.

Solar roads, Naquadah fusion power plants, mass transit systems on a global scale. All was on the docket for construction.

Yet, despite the speed we _**could**_ upgrade everything; we started the basics, so as to give the populace time to adjust. MSR tech was installed in stores and markets around the world, replicating anything normally sold there, for a highly reduced price. Eventually, MSR units would be in every home, every apartment complex around the world, however to do so now would lead to mass unemployment and the collapse of national economy's.

Over the next three months Edward and I retrofitted the world's infrastructure, whilst informing the world of the plan to introduce the technology promised.

It would be slow at first; the MSR units at the markets would cease requiring currency to produce basic items such as food and clothing. Then, as individual housing units were granted the tech, they would require the input of memory crystals to function for a set amount of mass or items, these crystals could be obtained with the Interstellar standard credit. Which would replace the world's current money system, for the first time in history, people didn't need to fear feeding themselves if they couldn't afford it. Job's became optional, not necessity. The incentive however was quite strong, as only the basic requirements for life were "free" as it were.

During this planetary "upgrade" however, man did not cease in his quest for more. With the knowledge that Alpha Centuri was now capable of supporting life, the Union's naval branch was completely overhauled. The design of colony ships was a high priority, second only to military vessels, as the knowledge that man was not alone in the universe provoked a primal fear of the unknown, and a need to be prepared.

The result of this was the creation of the Icarus class heavy cruiser, to complement the perfected designed of the Daedalus class light cruiser the humans of the Stargate reality had come up with.

Twelve hundred and fifty meters in length and five hundred in width it was over six times the size of the Daedalus.

Appearance wise it looked as if one mixed the O'Neill class with the Daedalus. It was however, much more complicated than that.

It was powered by four neutrino ion reactors, capable of a power output equivalent to a zero point module, each capable of powering its engines, weapons, shields and secondary subsystems by themselves. Its engines were of an Asgard design, capable of sublight speeds of .9c with an acceleration of .05c a second.

Utilizing a three-layered shielding system and the Asgard's strongest Trinium-Naquadah-Carbon alloy it was one of the most durable ships known to the Stargate universe. The first two shield layers were inches apart; operating at a phase frequency completely opposite of each other they were capable of stopping trans phasic weaponry cold. The third layer was an Alteran designed and clung to the ship like a second skin, operating on a barrier type system rather than a capacitor system of the first two.

The difference between a capacitor based shield and a barrier shield was thus: capacitor shields while incredibly powerful, were only capable of blocking or deflecting a certain amount of force, exceed this threshold and the weapon would "pierce" the barrier as it were. This became easier the less power available to the shield, as seen in Stargate episodes were plasma weapons "Bleed" through the shields after sustained bombardment.

Barrier shields on the other hand operated very differently. As long as they were powered, they would stop almost anything cold. The offset of this advantage is that one of the reactors was dedicated to powering this system given how power-hungry the emitters were; it was either on, or it was off.

The combination of these systems would in theory be able to defend against anything save for a concentrated barrage, as whatever bled through the capacitor shields, would be stopped by the barrier shielding.

The weapons system on the ship was similarly comprehensive. The main battery's consisted of fifteen super-firing plasma beam turrets around the ship, allowing it to attack in all directions. Secondary battery's consisted of twenty five large caliber railguns, which depending on the round used could fire shells up to eight inches in caliber. Given the capability to fire proximity fused flak shells, these guns doubled as point defense weaponry.

The dedicated point defense weaponry consisted of quad-barreled Gatling railguns which fired used a twenty millimeter round; capable of a rate of fire up to ten thousand rounds a minute. Fifty of these were emplaced around the ship.

The ships missile armament was likewise capable, built with enemies like the wraith in mind, which used massive numbers of fighter craft, the Hellfire cruise missile was the cluster missile end game. Consisting of three different payload options depending on the target, each cruise missile held ten carrier missiles. Which held fifty hell-darts, each loaded with a quarter pound of charged Naquadah and potassium, which when detonated, either by contact or proximity fuse, would explode with the force of a kiloton of TNT, giving each missile five megatons of explosive capability. The propulsion and guidance systems of the missiles were completely overhauled, gone was the chemical rocket, in its place an ion fusion engine, capable of incredible acceleration and maneuverability. In place of the primitive inferred and radar guidance system, a basic subspace sensor had been installed, capable of tracking its target with pinpoint precision.

Two hundred and eight launch cells were placed on the spine of the ship. Point defense launchers capable of firing carrier missiles were placed around the existing secondary and point defense batteries.

It was crewed by an astoundingly low number of personnel given the complex nature and size of the ship. Thanks to massive amounts of automation and robotic drones in the form of replicators, it only needed a crew of three hundred to function, for redundancy sake the actual crew was six hundred men and women of the Union Space forces.

Taking a que from over a hundred years of naval tradition it was able to field a strike force of one hundred fighter and bomber craft. Its complement conceited of seventy five F-303 "Eagle" fighter interceptors and twenty five f-304 "Warthog" fighter bombers.

The F-303 was a design that in appearance resembled the iconic 302. The difference being it relied entirely on Asgard based technology. Gone were the aero spike and jet engines, replacing them were Asgardian impulse engines, along with a Goa'uld style non-Newtonian gravatic engine. Allowing for not only a much higher top speed, both in atmosphere and vacuum, but a previously unheard of maneuverability. In tests, the 303 was able to achieve Mach six going _sideways_ in atmosphere.

The offensive and defensive systems were likewise overhauled. Able to carry up to fifteen Helldart Carrier missiles in internal weapons bays, they had an incredible long range offensive capability. For close quarters dog-fighting they were armed with two three barreled rotary plasma cannons, which were in essence, scaled up versions of the Jaffa staff weapon, enhanced with limited transphasic capabilities of the Asgard plasma weapons.

Defensive systems consisted of a reactive armor of the same alloy used for the Icarus, with hundreds of square inch plates that would eject explosively if impacted by enemy weapons fire. The primary defense however was a limited capacitor shield of Asgard design, which while unable to charge quickly thanks to the limited reactor onboard and the power requirement of the engines, offered a previously unheard of survivability.

The warthog was quite similar as far as propulsion and defensive systems were concerned, the primary difference however was its size and armament. Nearly twice the length of the 303 it was capable of carrying several Torpedoes armed with variable yield mark X warheads, which with a single input command from the weapons officer could be set anywhere between one and ten point five _**GIGA**_ -tons of destructive force. The torpedoes themselves were unguided, instead relying on the incredible acceleration of their engines, which were capable of acceleration of .05c a second, for up to ten seconds. Giving them a top speed of fifty percent the speed of light, baring the velocity of the bomber carrying them.

Defensive measures on the Warthog consisted of a capacitor shield with three times the energy of the 303, and three turrets, two on the end of the enlarged "wings" and one on the underbelly near the propulsion unit, capable of firing medium yield plasma blasts at a rate of three hundred and twenty rounds a minute.

Between its armament, defensive measures and strike wing, it was a ship designed to take all comers.

Its primary mission was to protect the Gaia class colony ships that were being constructed to colonize Alpha centuri. Capable of housing one million souls in its enhanced Asgard based beaming buffer, it would land and deploy a small scale self-sustaining city from its massive internal storage, before reconfiguring itself to act as a cargoship.

Within the year, ten were deployed to Terra Nova as the planet was named.

It was three years after colonization of Terra-Nova that I deemed the USF ready to accompany me on the next leg of my journey.

The destination? I cluster of stars known as New Eden.


	5. Interlude One

Mission briefing.

5 years later.

Cross Military academy.

Legion Military training reserve.

50 miles outside New Triumphant city.

Tera-Nova.

"allright! Listen up." A voice booms through the amphitheater as an officer walks onto the stage, the sound system letting everyone here him as if he were standing right infront of them.

"Now that I have your attention I would like to congratulate you." He says as he looks around the room.

"Out of over ten thousand applicants from nations around the world, you were the first that proved you have what it takes to lead our new navy."

"That being said, Rose felt she should give the briefing. I'll be turning the floor over to her. Please note however, everything about to be talked about is classified at the very highest levels. And per rose's Royal orders, anyone who speaks of this to anyone outside of your ships will be executed." Shock runs through the crowd.

"Now, if you do not believe you can keep this promise, please, step out. You are still needed to command ships in home fleet." He finishes, waiting for someone to stand and leave.

No one does.

"Very well then, I can't say I'm surprised."

As soon as he's finished speaking there's a flash of white light in the middle of this stage, accompanied by a musical chime, which everyone recognized as the beaming system from their training. Leaving Rose In its wake, who walks toward the podium.

TBE.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I thank you all for staying, I'm glad the training program we worked out was acceptable." I start out as I reach the podium.

"That being said, you are in no way obligated what so ever to be part of joining the expedition fleet. As long as you keep your silence about this project, you can still be used to assist us in this reality."

"Now, as you know from my speech the week of unification, the Union is in possession of a reality drive. I have been studying this piece of technology for many years, and have managed to improve it by leaps and bounds; it is now capable of viewing into other realities in real time as it searches them."

"Some of you may recognize objects from this video, but note that all this footage is real, recorded from the device. Take this into account while I narrate." Activating the hologram I watch as a massive three dimensional scene appears above the stage.

"Earth, the world of their ancestors... a century had passed since they discovered the EVE gate, a wormhole. Passage to a remote corner of the universe." I narrate the projection, my voice mimicking the audio taken straight from my home reality. The video matching.

"New Eden: it was the largest colonization effort in the history of man. The mass settlement of hundreds of strange new worlds, they thought nothing could stop them." I go on as the eve gate is shown collapsing.

"After the eve gate collapsed, countless colonies' perished. The scattered survivors forgot the old world. Fragments of mankind, light years apart, lost contact."

"Thousands of dark years passed. Until humanity rose again to be with the stars. In different corners of New Eden, great empires had evolved. Four different faces of humanity."

"When they clashed the wars, were merciless... out of the years of conflict, a new kind of human emerged. One capable of immortal life, to transform into the rare breed, they pay the ultimate price, at the moment of death their minds are transferred to a fresh clone." emphasizing the next statement.

"In the sky, they reach farther. **On the ground. They strike harder** " I say smiling as murmurs break out at the part of the projection pertaining the immortal soldiers.

"The empires are losing their grasp on power, and as their age begins to dawn, they will learn. _**To fear us**_ _"_ I finish as the scene goes on, displaying a slicer strafing through a massive fleet battle, and a large pitched battle on the ground, a sky fire battery lighting up and completely annihilating a Nyx supercarrior.

"I believe you now realize why membership of this expedition is one hundred percent voluntary. I cannot order you to become immortal soldiers for me. To do so would be despicable. Instead I'm asking you. Even I don't know how disturbing it will be to die, again and again only to keep on fighting. It is for that reason that I you must volunteer."

No sooner have the words left my mouth, before with a resounding stomp that every man and women in the auditorium stands at attention, saluting me.

"Well then. Let's get started."


	6. Chapter 5

One year later.

Union first expeditionary fleet anchorage point

System: The Forge.

Hephaestus-class Station "The Iliad"

In orbit over Olympus.

Smiling as I finish adjusting my top, my uniform was a bit…. basic, but that was of no concern where we were headed.

Stepping back from the mirror I leave my quarters and head down the hallway; one transporter booth later and I'm in the drive control room, which only I had access to.

Sitting down in front of the control console I queue in a few commands bringing up a fleet wide channel, right on time.

"This is Rose Red to the Legion of Thorns first expeditionary fleet." I call out, my voice echoing around not only through the station, but every ship in the fleet.

"You know… Despite my history I was never really one for speeches. I saw them as more of a means to an end… That being said, I'll keep this as short and sweet as I can.

"As you all know, in ten minutes I will be activating the reality drive, using the capacitor farm on the planet. A bubble of space and time will be shifted to our destination. One thousand light years to the vertical North of the cluster of stars known as New Eden.

"I won't lecture you with information you already know given the past year of briefings, but I wish to re-iterate one point," I pause to stare directly at the visual pickup in front of me.

"We are about to pick a fight with a branch of humanity whose population is estimated to be three hundred trillion. To put that in perspective, our entire population is ten point nine five BILLION.

"This fleet is absolutely tiny compared to even the "small" fleets known to engage each other in New Eden. Yes, according to our Intel one of our ships could go toe-to-toe with five hundred of their battleships and win…" I trail off as I sigh.

"But we are dealing with a humanity that has given in to its baser instincts. A humanity that is driven by petty emotions such as greed and hate. With their production capacity they will not hesitate to drown us in a LITERAL ocean of their own blood in order to maintain the status quo. And that's before you take into account their empyrean forces," I pause as my smile takes on a cocky aspect.

"So we are going to cheat," I say simply, holding back a giggle.

"They may be willing to throw hundreds of thousands of ships and billions of souls at us in order to destroy our fleet… A mere one thousand ships…" sighing I lose my smile.

"But we will simply use their tactics against them. Every single one of you has volunteered for augmentation both genetically and through cybernetics, to transform yourself into empyreans. Immortal soldiers. Sixty thousand Capsuleers, all piloting ships enhanced with Union Technology.

"They may drown us in a sea of their blood, yes. They may destroy ship after ship after ship. But there will **always** be one more to replace it," I sigh as I let my words sink in.

"It is not my wish to shed this much blood…. But even the most conservative predictions call for over five TRILLION men and women to die before they realize the futility of trying to stop us… And even then, there are factions of this humanity that truly believe God is on their side…" lighting a cigarette I sigh.

"It's always the religious ones that are the problem. Don't you all see that…?"

"Regardless, this is all information you already know. What you do not know is our mission outline, which has been kept classified at the highest level," I look away from the pickup to press a few buttons on my console, releasing a data packet to the fleet network.

"I am now releasing the mission plan. The basic outline is as follows," Looking up my cocky grin comes back.

"The Fleet's Stealth Division, consisting of Fifty Hermes class Force-Recon destroyers, will deploy around the cluster to gain information; onboard these ships, L.I.A. agents who have been training for the past five years will be deployed to different trade hubs around New Eden. Here they will utilize assets in the form of the raw ores local to the cluster, to obtain samples of technology.

"This ore will be procured by our M.S.R. tech, samples of which will be obtained by the Replicators accompanying us. Ships of the logistics division which are based in appearance off the Charon-class freighter of Caldari design will haul this ore to the trade hubs around the cluster.

"These ships will not be deployed until working samples of their quantum communication technology can be obtained and replicated, so that their registration and IFF can be legitimized.

"During this period the rest of the fleet will work on expanding our industrial capacity. To that extent, given our ability to transform base matter into any element save for neutronium, we will construct a solar station, consisting of nothing but solar energy collectors and M.S.R. nodes to Von Neumann us up the ships and equipment we will need to fight this campaign," I smile with arrogance as I let those words sink in.

"Please note, until it is tested and enhanced to Union standard and until I know personally the effects of its use, all empyrean tech is to be solely used and experimented with by me and me alone," my expression flipping back to stern as I say this:

"I will NOT risk your wellbeing without first putting my own on the line… Now, let's be about it ladies and gentlemen."

Shutting off the transmission I turn my attention back to the console, checking the status of the capacitor system and generator farm on the planet one last time before speaking the activation phase.

"Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war."

TBE.

One Week Later.

One thousand lights years to the vertical north of New Eden.

Hephaestus System.

Iliad Station.

Looking over the first report from the Legion intelligence agents deployed around the cluster I sigh. Progress was slow; it was going to take time to establish sufficient cover stories and backgrounds for each of them.

Time we didn't have.

According the Scope News broadcasts we had picked up it was only weeks away from the battle of Pike's Landing, where the first of New Eden's empyrean soldiers were to be deployed; that was where I intended to announce the presence of the Union to the cluster.

"Alright then… Time to speed things up," I mutter to myself as I enter a few commands on the data-pad to beam myself to the bridge of the Asgard class dreadnaught Thor, which in appearance looked like an enlarged O'Neill class.

"Ma'am," The current bridge officer acknowledges me.

"Send a message to Aston; let him know I'm switching over to plan 1B," I say simply as I sit down in the command chair.

"Bring us out and set course for the dead space in the Geminate region, uploading the Intel we have on the structure we're looking for now. Once we arrive in the region engage the cloak and begin scanning local nebula."

Plan 1B was quite simple really. We would make contact with a few select individuals who were key in the events about to unfold around the cluster. Firstly Mens Reppola, Chief Executive Officer of the Caldari Mega-corp Ishukone, who would be contacted shortly about a plot to assassinate the current head of the Caldari state, one Tibus Heth.

A plot which, without any interference would go horribly wrong, with Heth being informed of it and Mens' current wife and daughter being caught in the cross-fire.

"Entering hyperspace now ma'am," the con officer calls out as the ship does just that, the purple swirling vortex of said dimension taking up the view screen momentarily as the hyper drive kicks in soon. Given the speed it was capable of and the density of the stars in New Eden it was only active for a moment before we were back in N-space, the ship cloaking as soon as we exited.

"Begin scans," I order as I use one of the monitors connected to my command chair to observe the current sensor readings.

Twenty minutes later we found our target: a station rather organic in appearance, the timing couldn't have been better as, just when we pinned it down, a Wolf-class assault frigate was detected approaching the station at the cluster's pathetically slow warp speeds.

"Alright. I'll be in my ready-room," I call out as I stand up, exiting the bridge through a door leading to said room where I watch the sensor readings carefully over the next half hour.

Finally, when Mens and his lover Mila are talking about him stepping down I make my entrance.

"This job is destroying my family Mila… I need it to stop," he says to the women in front of him, my hologram appearing behind him moments after.

"I would prefer you wait until you hear what I have to say Mens," I say announcing my presence.

"What the hell?!" he shouts out as he whips around, several of the arachnid-like drones' eyes turning red and jumping at me as he does so. I giggle when they simply pass through me.

"I'm going to need you if I'm to change the status quo after all."

"Who the hell are you?!" he shouts at me, Mila hiding behind him and clinging to his shoulder.

"You may call me Rose. I am the Queen of the Union of Freedom. Earth," I smile as his jaw drops in shock.

"Earth?! That's… That's impossible! Earth is supposed to be nothing but a Jovian fairy tale! We've been cut off from Earth for over twenty thousand years!" he shouts in confusion.

"It's true Mens. But despite the fact that I am from Earth, I am not from the world of your ancestors," the confusion on his face grows.

"Explain. Now."

"The Eve gate? It wasn't just a wormhole through space. From the scans we've collected it was a wormhole through realities as well. When it collapsed this reality and your ancestors' were separated. However I have in my possession a device capable of jumping realities. It is how I and my people are here, and how I knew where to find you," I explain.

"… Do you have proof?"

"I'd uncloak my ship but I do not wish for it to be known yet. That being said, there is something from my home reality I could show you that would prove my story in a pinch," I say, grinning as I hold out my hand and beam a copy of the book EVE: Templar One onto the table next to Mens.

"That was teleportation tech by the way," I say simply as he looks at me, picking up the book and flipping through it at a rapid pace, no doubt committing it to memory with the help of his implants.

"What. The. Fuck….. WHAT THE HELL?!" he mumbles, then shouts as he throws the book against the wall, having no doubt deduced the death of his wife.

"Apologies for showing you that way Mens. But you needed to know," I say simply as he stares at me a moment before he starts pacing.

"My god! You're honestly from another Earth aren't you?" I nod.

"What is it you want with us?" I smile, holding out my hand and playing the hologram from the briefing years back, narrating it the same way.

"Empyrean infantry!?"

"Indeed, and not only that Mens. I want it all; every last piece of tech at your disposal. Most importantly Capsuleer technology," I smile.

"But beyond that, and far more importantly, I wish to change things Mens. To break the cycle of destruction, of human hate and greed that is rotting this version of man. Something you should know: the Union of Freedom is dedicated to bringing out the best in humanity, and I intend to do just that. Even if I have to shed an ocean of blood to do it."

"You're joking?"

"I'm deadly serious Mens; the cycle needs to be broken. But in order for that to happen there will be bloodshed. I wish to minimize this, which is part of the reason I'm here. As you now know Mila was about to broach the subject of assassinating Tibus Heth, a plot which Haatakan Oiritsuu is attempting to orchestrate to put herself in a position of power. My intention however is to not only eliminate his cabinet members, but the entire Caldari leadership as well, at which point you will take power. Why? Because you're one of the few people whose motives I trust. If you can subdue the Caldari after that, it would make things far less bloody when the Union announces its intentions."

"… You want ME to lead the Caldari State?" he asks with a slight widening of his eyes and I nod.

"In order to prevent the loss of trillions of lives yes," I answer as he starts pacing again.

"This… This is… Surely you can't be… No, you are…" he paces back and forth muttering to himself.

"I think you could do it Mens," Mila interrupts Mens, causing me to smile as he turns to her.

"But-"

"Mens. This is what we've been waiting for. The power to change things, it's in our grasp. She can help us accomplish our goal."

"… Alright. If we're going to do this I'm going to need details," He says to Mila before turning around and speaking to me.

"Very well," I say simply as I beam a device to the table, next to where the book had appeared.

"That is a subspace comm device. Capable of faster than light communications; unlike your fluid router tech however it has a range. Not that that's an issue given how tightly packed the cluster is. You may use it to contact me as needed."

"Right… And the plan?" he asks just as the door to my ready room opens and I look to the intruder, Mens not being able to see him obviously.

"Sorry to interrupt Ma'am, but I just received word that the Inter-bus Tristan carrying the Thanatos agent has been neutralized."

"Very well, thank you Lieutenant. Dismissed," I say to him, confusing Mens.

"Apologies, I was just being informed that the Thanatos agent that you read about has been neutralized," I say with a smile.

"Right… What now then?" he asks.

"Now? I need to speak to Mordu. But that can wait a few minutes. I'll send you a detailed brief of the plan later, for now I'll give you the cliff notes version.

"I intend to give everyone what they need. Not what they want but what they **need**. The system in place is old and corrupt. I intend to replace it with one that is adaptable, one that is proven to work and adapt as needed; to put the Union in charge. Humanity's lost children have squabbled between each other for long enough, and unless I missed the memo, when children fight they get punished yes? I intend to break the status quo, stop the wars and usher in a golden age for all of humanity."

"You realize-"

"Yes Mens, I do. And as I said I'm prepared to shed an ocean of blood if I need to. I'm already going to Hell when I die permanently anyway. I'll do what needs to be done, and believe me I have the technology to do so.

"There is however, a problem: manpower. Yes, one of our cruisers could annihilate five hundred Amarian battleships alone. But as you know the empires are capable of fielding tens of thousands of ships in a single battle. We are not. I need the empyrean technology," I explain and get a nod from him.

"I understand, though… I hope you understand when I say I will need more proof from you then just a book and a fantastic story? Not that I don't want to believe you, it's just…"

"I understand; this IS New Eden after all. If you two would like you could accompany me to the Hephaestus system where we are setting up our industry base," I nod as he trails off, his reservations perfectly understandable.

"That would be preferable… would you like to witness this as well Mila?" he says, directing his question to the women at his side.

"Technology of our ancestors? Even if they're not strictly OUR ancestors? Count me in." she says with a smile.

"I would also like to accompany you, Your Majesty," a voice pipes up from one of the Arachnid drones, whose eyes have returned to a natural blue color.

"Ah, VILAMOS was it? Do you have any units with integrated fluid routers? Our destination is a rouge star one thousand light-years outside the cluster proper," I speak to the A.I. in reference to the quantum entanglement comm system of New Eden.

"Indeed I do Your Majesty," It replies and I sigh.

"Please, call me Rose. None of this Your Majesty crap. I may be officially a queen but as my citizens know I do not act the part unless completely necessary."

"Of course, Rose," he replies as one of the drones steps forward.

"Right then. Mens, or Mila, if you could pick him up please? And stand clear of the other units," I ask as I press a few buttons on the control console in front of me as soon as Mila picks up said unit.

"Transporting now," I say as I beam them to the ready room.

"Oh dear god!" Mila says as they both stagger apart after they're deposited in the room.

"Apologies, I should have mentioned how disorienting it is at first…. VILAMOS? Is your unit still functional?"

"It is Miss Rose," His electronic voice calls out and I smile.

"Good, that's one test of fluid router tech finished. Follow me; we will see if hyperspace interferes with it next," I say as I walk by them towards the bridge.

"Officer on deck!" the marine guarding the door shouts out as everyone on the bridge salutes me, some standing some sitting at their consoles.

"At ease," I say simply as I walk towards the command chair.

"Amazing…" I hear Mens mumble as they both look around, taking in the sites around them.

"Helm, bring us to The Iliad. Make it slow; I want to see if our little A.I. friend's FTL comms are affected by hyperspace," I call out standing in front of the chair, my outfit not taking kindly to me sitting in it.

"Aye Ma'am. ETA thirty seconds," he calls out as the ship lurches to hyperspace, the main view screen displaying the swirling purples, whites, and blues of the dimension.

"VILAMOS?" I call out looking at the drone Mila was carrying.

"The unit is unaffected Miss Rose," it replies.

"Perfect."

"How is this possible? I thought you said your staging system was a thousand light years outside the cluster?" Mens ask as he stares at the view screen.

"It is. Our faster than light drives are radically different than yours. At maximum speed they are capable of a speed of more than one thousand light years per second. The reason it's taking this long to get there is because I was curious about how the fluid router technology would react to it." As I finish speaking the ship tears into normal space just outside the station, decelerating rapidly.

"Good lord," Mens says simply as he and Mila stare out the view screen as the station grows, its design completely foreign to those of the four great empires.

"This is the Legion of Thorns' first expeditionary fleet anchorage station Hephaestus. It is our primary logistics base for the New Eden expedition," I explain to Mens and Mila.

"Our current operating strength is one thousand ships, eight hundred of which are designed with fleet combat in mind. All sixty thousand naval personnel have volunteered to undergo empyrean augmentation. Our ground forces consist of five hundred thousand troops, who are also waiting for augmentation," I explain as we watch several ships coming and going from the station.

"Is this sufficient proof Mens?" I ask after a few minutes of them staring in awe.

"Yes I believe it is."

"If it is all right Miss Rose, I would like to access your network to verify your origins," VILAMOS' drone speaks up.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, I can however give you an information packet with the Union's history and a base outline of our technological capabilities."

"That would be acceptable," the electronic voice replies.

"Very well then. If you could monitor… this frequency," a numerical radio frequency designation is overlain on the main screen.

"I will send the information. I'm assuming your base coding language is still binary correct?"

"Affirmative."

"Right, sending you our data compression files first."

"… And there. That's the basics," I say as I send him the briefing packet.

"I trust you will show Mens and Mila when you're back on the station?"

"That I will Miss Rose."

"All right, helm. Set course back to the station, maximum hyper," I order as the ship turns one-eighty away from the station before jumping into hyperspace momentarily.

"All right, I'll be sending you back now," I pause as I replicate a handheld device, handing it to Mens.

"That is a sub-space two way comm device designed to interface with your data cores. It can reach me from anywhere in the cluster. When you're ready, send me with the information regarding current Capsule technology. Implants, augmentation, everything. If you could keep me up to speed with your progress with Heth, it would be appreciated."

"Right, I can have things arranged in-"

"Hold it. Mens. You have a little time here. Do what you came here to do, think about what I've shown you. Do you want to waste what's in front of you chasing something already gone?" I cut him off, speaking vaguely knowing he will understand my meaning.

"….Thank you. I think," he answers and I nod.

"Right, now as I said I need to speak to Mordu. He has a part to play in this as well; I will inform him that you will be contacting him and taking over the contract from Haatakan," I turn away from him and look at the ensign manning one of the sensor consoles.

"Beam them to the station."

TBE.

System: 5ZXX-K

Mordu's Legion Headquarters Station.

In orbit over moon 17 of planet five of 5.

One hour later.

"We've found him Ma'am," the conning ensign calls out.

"Nice job… Mceon was it?" I ask as he brings up the sensor readings on the main screen.

"Yes Ma'am. Sound familiar?" he asks and I smile nodding.

"You will be the first after me Alistar, in the meantime. I'll be in my ready room; be ready to beam me back as soon as you receive the signal."

"Roger that Ma'am."

"Let's go hire some mercenaries," I say as I turn around leaving them to their work of keeping the ship well clear of traffic as I enter the ready room.

A few seconds later I'm watching the hologram of Mordu's office, right around the same time a CONCORD assassin would have been in the same room if it weren't for the Union's interference. Taking a moment I step onto the emitter pad, holding a cocky grin on my face."

"….."

"Well that's new," he rubs his eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm not a new hallucination right now Muryia, which aren't hallucinations by the way," I say shrugging my shoulder in explanation.

"Oh? OK, woman-who-randomly-appears-out-of-thin-air-in-front-of-me. You're not a hallucination."

"… Wow. You're an asshole."

"Your point being?"

"This," I take a calculated risk and beam myself into the point where my hologram was.

"Would you care for a drink? I see you have a nice collection," I say with my own sarcasm as I walk over to his liquor shelf and grab a crystal bottle of amber liquid, uncorking it I pour two glasses.

"… What?" realization dawning in his eyes.

"As I said, I'm not one of your hallucinations you asshole," I sit, setting a glass down in front of him.

"Speaking of which. They're not hallucinations; there psionic imprints of the people who have died in the vicinity," I shrug taking a sip of mine.

"You're not crazy you know. This is a proven and researched scientific field. This stage of human evolution is only just reaching that stage; mine on the other hand has been counting on it, only the technology you consider bleeding edge was used by Earth over twenty five thousand years ago. Needless to say we had a little time to improve it," I pull out a cigarette from my uniform pocket, which I light.

"Now, would you care for what I have to say?"

"…. Earth you say? I thought that was-" I exhale away from him, letting the smoke drift into the air as I wave my hand with distaste.

"Yes, you're not the first to assume such. See, the thing is, yes I am from Earth twenty five thousand years ago. The fact of the matter is that I am from a parallel reality, which is more believable than you think, considering," I shrug again taking another drag of the cigarette.

"Considering what Miss?"

"That the original EVE Gate was a wormhole connecting not just two points in space time, but different realities as well. It's Rose by the way, and my government, The Union of Freedom as it's known, is based in an alternate version of the Earth you came from."

"I see…" he says as he stares at the glass. When he doesn't touch it I realize he still doesn't believe me.

"Oh for god's sake, just grab it. You're not fucking crazy," I say as I grab a portable psionic jammer, blocking out all imprints in the vicinity, sending a look of shock on his face.

"W-What?! They're gone!" he gasps in reference to the imprints he was picking up.

"I told you, psionics is a proven field from where I originate. This is a handheld jammer that blocks the echoes from influencing psion,." I hand it to him and he grabs it, staring at me in shock before he goes for his whiskey and downs it in one gulp before pressing a button under his desk causing… Nothing to happen.

"What?!" he shouts as he looks at two spots in the ceiling, where the turrets which he had just attempted to activate would be deployed from.

"Ha! Called it. Good job hacking their system, Alistar," I say as a chuckle escapes my mouth before pressing a button on a console only I can see.

"No problem ma'am, their computers are laughable. We haven't used these sorts of processors since before Unification," He laughs back and I nod, releasing the button ending the call.

"Were you listening to anything I just said you asshat? Now are you going to have a fucking mental breakdown or LISTEN. TO. WHAT. I. HAVE. TO. SAY!" I shout, clearly enunciating the last few words, snapping him out of his panic.

"Who's the asshole now?" he sits back down smirking and I roll my eyes, handing him the pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"Care for a sample of Earth grown tobacco? It's a strain that was popular around fifty years ago on Earth. I grew up smoking it."

"Oh? Then I'm assuming you've perfected Capsuleer technology as well?" he asks, taking the offering

"In a manner of speaking. You see, the Union advanced in an extremely controlled manner, not the organic human path of hate and greed," I start explaining as I smoke.

"The Union's home reality was up until very recently at a level of technology that would be twenty five thousand years out of date. It was with my help that we were able to advance in a way that didn't lead down the path of self-annihilation."

"Yet you have this fantastic technology?" he asks and I nod.

"The tech is actually from a race of aliens known as the Asgard, whom are sadly extinct back home."

"And these so called Asgard, why are they extinct?"

"The same reason the Jove are almost extinct, they turned to cloning technology before it was perfected, and it lead them down the path of self-destruction as well due to their earlier, flawed cloning methods. The same path, I'll have you note, you have nearly perfected."

"But if they perfected it why did they die out?"

"Again, the same reason as the Jove. The early cloning tech altered their genome too much for even their level of technology; it was with the help of one of their allies they lived as long as they did, but eventually even their assistance was not enough, and when the Alteran ascended they took a route of non-interference," I explain.

"What do you mean by ascended?" he says, pouring himself another drink.

"At that point in their evolution their species was hundreds of millions of years old-Jesus! Watch the hell out," I shout at him as he spits out his drink as I talk.

"D-Did you just say hundreds of millions?!" he shouted out and I sighed.

"If you would calm down and listen I will finish explaining."

"… Sorry."

"Anyway, in the reality the jump drive came from, humans are the second evolution of the Alteran race, which they seeded on earth shortly before they ascended, as in they evolved to the point that their psionic potential was advanced enough that they could use it to transform into a being of pure energy and live in a higher dimensional plane connected to the Universe"

"I… see…? You said they don't interfere? How do you mean?"

"That's really not important at this moment; the point is that the Union has in its possession both the Alteran and Asgard repositories, databases containing the sum knowledge of their races-GODDAMNIT MAN!" I scream out as he spit-takes again.

"What the hell!b is-!? Oh… I should have seen this coming," I sigh as he stares at me, his shock turning to confusion.

"Wait what?"

"You were drunk or otherwise inhibited before I came in here weren't you?"

"How the hell do you know that?" he says in confusion.

"Terran smokeables, such as Tobacco can be sold laced with THC, a psycho-stimulant, one you clearly aren't adjusted to, so please turn back on your implants and nanites so you can keep up with what I'm talking about without freaking out every five goddamn seconds."

"I see," he says calmly as he does just that, sobering instantly and leaving my NZT enhanced brain in the dust.

"Good. Now, as I was explaining, humans are naturally incredible thinkers, hence our psionic potential. The problem is we're a very emotional species, and we are a very young species as well; on the scale measuring millions of years, we've barely been born. Because of this, the only thing that I believe will be a workable solution with this variant of humanity is to make him lose his taste for shedding his own blood and instead direct those base instincts towards a more… moral goal. I intend to use the Union to do this. However, as I was trying to explain we need your help to minimize casualties that will no doubt occur before the Union's intentions are made clear to the cluster."

"Ah. I see where you are going with this and I am at once intrigued yet still skeptical. Please continue."

"It's perfectly understandable, without the inhibitor chips that the Union produces, current human psions are very shall we say… delicate. Hence things like these cigarettes exist; many of us that can use these abilities are not mentally prepared for it," I pause as I snuff out my cigarette.

"As you had guessed, I intend to hire your legion Muryia, to work in conjunction with the Legion of Thorns, the Union's autonomous military. If you will read this…" handing over a book I had pulled from my uniform pocket.

"It will explain what is about to happen on Pike's Landing where you just dispatched the Morse. They're actually going to destroy a Revelation by the way; you should give the captain a promotion," I shrug.

"… Right," he says and stares before grabbing the book and flipping through it, sipping on his drink and finishing his cigarette as he reads it.

"Amazing. You really ARE from another reality, I assume it was you that destroyed that Interbus Tristan earlier?" he asks as he puts it down.

"Indeed. It was the key linchpin that de-railed the assassination; speaking of; you should be hearing from Mens Reppola soon, who will be taking over the contract from Haatakan. In return the Union will reverse engineer and provide the empyrean implant to all legion members."

"You're joking… No you're clearly not, I assume you have a way to genetically mod… Of course. I see!" he says as he breaks out in a manic smile.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful!" he shouts as he stands up and holds out his hand.

"Rose, was it? I believe this is the beginning of a great partnership."

"That it is Muryia. Would you like to go over the details at the Legion's current primary logistics base?" I ask as I stand up and shake it.

"I believe that would be acceptable, how-" a chime and a white light engulfs us.

"-do you… Oh. Wow! That's… Wow, that's something else," he says as he looks around the bridge of the Thor.

"Helm, full speed to The Iliad."

Events were proceeding just as planned.

The requirements for the Union's entrance were almost set.


	7. The other side of the mirror part one

given that ive been watching hellsing abridged lately, along with my mood. ill simply say

merry Christmas, ya protestant fuckbuckets.

SG-reality.

Fargo North Dakota.

One month after the legacy incident.

"Well. We certainly stepped in it this time Carter." Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill comments as he looks out the tinted window of the armored sedan as what can only be described as the slums of the city; at least what passed for slums in a city the size of the one they were in.

Building after building of low income housing duplexes passes by as he turns his attention to the women driving the car.

"Tell me again why I have to be here?"

"Because we screwed up royally sir?" she replies, expertly signaling her turn and pulling into the parking lot of the building GPS had indicated.

"Well yea, but what else is new? It's always something isn't it?"

"Jack, this girl… man… person. Just gave us the ability to create ships out of thin air, with it we've managed to refit out entire fleet of three-oh-fours with the new weapons and shields. If she truly means to help like she said she does, then we need to take her advice and investigate her counterpart. The reason you are here is because you have the authority as the head of homeward security to operate semi-autonomously." Putting the cap of her dress uniform on she looks to him.

"I know you've read the brief jack."

"Yea, was just bored is all. Hearing you talk makes time go by so much faster." He shrugs as he gets out of the car.

"Glad you hold me in such he value sir." She says following.

"Like you said carter, I read the brief."

They stop as the reach the curb, three black armored SUV's pull up behind them, their occupants disembarking a moment later, all of them NID agents with concealed firearms.

"You sure this is necessary sir?" Carter asks as they approach the door to the duplex.

"You know carter, you can do all sorts of things under the guise of national security. We found more than enough to warrant their presence. Let's just try and be as diplomatic as possible."

"Ooooh boy."

Ringing the doorbell O'Neill just throws her a look, a moment later the door opens revealing a rather surprised looking young man.

"Uh…. Can… can I help you… sir?" he asks in confusion.

"Yes, are you by chance one Alexander Raymond Cross?" O'Neill asks, Alex taking on a look of shock as he looks behind him, seeing the agents and armored cars.

"….. Can you wait just a second?"

"I'm afraid not, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us."

"If I'm fucking going with you, I'm either taking a blunt with me or this whole fucking building is going up in a thermonuclear detonation in the range of three kilo-tons. You do the math." He says as he pulls his hand out of his pocket, revealing a detonator switch, which he presses down.

"This is a dead-man's switch to my insurance policy, which as I mentioned is a nuke capable of leveling this city, this bomb is coated in a layer of cobalt. Do either of you know what would happen if that bomb were to go off if it stopped receiving this signal from this switch?"

"… Well shit." O'Neill says simply.

"Now, given the presence of a goddamn air force four star GENERAL right in front of me, I'm assuming you're not here to raid the building. That leaves one possibility in my mind. This is probably going to sound as bat-shit insane as I think it is. But have you met me? Or a version of me recently?"

"…how did you-"

"AHAHAHA!" he bursts out laughing as he reaches into his chest pocket with his left hand, pulling a joint of cannabis from it, lighting it up as he holds the switch down.

"Come on in. I can tell you how deep in shit you just stepped once you explain your half of the station." He exhales into their faces.

"Mitchell owes me way more than five hundred." Sam mutters as they stare at him.

"Can I offer you anything to drink? Got water soda and liquor." He says as he walks into the den of the duplex, flicking a switch on a stereo system as he walks by it.

"uh… I'll take a glass of whiskey if you got it. Carter, don't give me that look."

"Ha. Do you one better." he says grabbing a flask from the coffee table and tossing it to the general.

"Jack Daniels, a man after my own heart."

Opening the flask and checking the scent jack takes a large swig as the man holding the city hostage takes another long hit from the joint in his mouth.

"Now, General O'Neill is it? I'm going to assume from your earlier statements and reactions that somehow, somewhere you, or your subordinates encountered a version of me."

"Ha. Am I right in assuming that the show wormhole X-stream, if you can call it that; is some sort of soft disclosure to the general public about the existence of extra-terrestrial life, and that there really is a device capable of creating transversable wormholes throughout the galaxy?

"Yea. Few fun facts. My general I.Q. is about three hundred, I'm not a fucking idiot, nor am I one of the plebs that this country calls its citizens, as you can no doubt deduce-" he was the detonator around.

"I've been taking steps in order to TRY and change things. Again, I'm not stupid, I know the odds. My backup plan was to use this nuke as leverage to get a national broadcast set up to speak to the nation, now however? I'm almost certain that is no longer necessary." He takes another long pull on the joint.

"Now, care to explain to me the situation? And please don't simplify, I can guarantee you I'll understand whatever it is you have to say, I may not have any official degrees but if tested I bet you I could get a masters in five different courses without a problem."

"…sir?"

"Go ahead carter."

"to explain you need to know a few facts, in 1928, an artifact was discovered in Giza Egypt….."

TBE.

"….at which point she used her knowledge of the cores capability's to repair the cargo ship and install a copy of the core onboard the-"

She's cut off as he starts coughing loudly, having been in the middle of taking a drag from his blunt of marijuana, which he retrieved and lit after carter had started talking about the Goa'uld.

"YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME!? THAT LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!" he screams before he starts laughing his ass off.

"uh…"

"Oh! Yea, sorry. So, do you want the short version or long version of how totally, completely, ROYALY, fucked you are? Wait… that kina is the short version."

"…. May we at least bring you in for a detailed de-brief?" O'Neill breaks in finally.

"Eh….. Sure, why not. On one condition. My hand is getting cramped anyway." he says as he stands and cracks his back.

"Well, two conditions I guess now that I think about it. the first? My family, all those whom I wish will get enough money to live not only their lives in luxury, but those of their children's great grandchildren. If not, boom. Second, I'm taking my weed with me, and on the off chance I go through it all explaining what I would do with the power you described, you will get more delivered. M-39 is some badass shit."

"i…. guess that can be arranged?" O'Neill replies and gets a nod out of him as he stands up and walks to the fireplace, reaching up it he shakes loose a backpack, out of which he pulls another detonator style switch.

"This is the kill switch to the bomb, It will cancel out the signal from the deadmans switch. At which point you will either have agents storm the building, and I will simply reactivate it and blow us all to hell, or you can pull a "scotty" and beam us all up, amiright?"

Two out of three people in the room facepalmed. 


	8. The other side of the mirror part two

SG reality.

SGC

Interrogation room one.

One hour later.

Sweet dreams are made of this~

Who am I to disagree~

I travel the world and the seven seas~

Everybody's looking for something~

Fine fine! One thousand jesus! I'm sorry alright? We all read the goddamn brief and it didn't say ANYTHING about a fucking nuke!" one cameron mitchell says in annoyance as he, along with carter and O'neill and the rest of SG-1 watch the interrogation, or lack there of in progress from the observation room.

"Yes i know intell dropped the ball but… look at him for god sake." she replies motioning to the man sitting alone in the room listening to a music player…. And smoking a blunt of cannabis.

"He puts on a good front i'll give you that, but he's a cunning son of a bitch." O'neill says turning to mitchell.

"Now, as i'm a fair and accommodating commanding officer... and at carter's instance, i've decided that you will get to handle the questioning mitchell."

"... can i at least ask him to share?"

"Hell, i had more than a small amount of whiskey as carter was explaining the situation to him. As long as you get the information out of him i don't care, we aren't recording this one so it's a grey zone anyway." O'neill shrugs.

"What is this plant he's smoking? It seems to have… quite the interesting effect." valla asks from beside teal'c and daniel.

"I'll let daniel explain…" mitchell replies as he walks out the door, Daniel shooting a glare after him.

"I don't understand? Is it similar to the goa'uld psychedelic hologram?" Vallarta asks as Mitchell walks out the door.

"Uhh in a way? Nows not the time however, just watch Mitchell and you will understand." Daniel replies as Mitchell enters the interrogation room.

"about damn time. Jesus guys I can only listen to the same songs so many times." the man, Alex says as Mitchell sits down across the table from him.

"Yea. All things considered, and the fact that it was a black op picking you up we had a hard time deciding who would question you." Mitchell says as he pulls out his phone and grabs the wireless speaker the music was coming from.

"Oi. I was listening to that you know."

"Jesus don't get your panties in a bunch I'm pairing my phone with it, it's connected to the bases guest network." he replies as he passes Alex the phone when the speaker beeps.

"I'll trade you for a few pulls of that." Mitchell says motioning to the blunt with the phone.

"Ahaha. Called it, you drew the short straw didn't you?"

"...Yea, given that carter had to explain things to you before. She's a bit of a rule Nazi as they say…. Carter don't give me whatever look you're giving me. You are, just ask O'neill." he says turning to the mirror as he finishes his sentence.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus mitchell" O'neill's voice comes over the PA system.

"Now what kind of subordinate would I be If I didn't be kind to my commanding officer?" he shoots back.

"Ahahah! I like you guys. This is going to be fun." Alex says, passing Mitchell the blunt and taking the offered phone.

"Now, given the situation I'm going to have to stress you take my words seriously." he says as he fiddles in the phone's apps, pulling up a music player he starts a song over the speaker.

 _I was walkin' down the street  
When out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me  
She said, "I never seen a man  
Who looked so all alone.  
Oh, could you use a little company."_

"ha, fitting… this is good weed, damn son where do you… nevermind. We have work to do and you said you would tell us what you know." Mitchel says passing the blunt back.

"Right then. To start with i'd like it put on the record, wither its official or not that there is going to be a degree of variation to this, given that the other me is from another reality after all." he says taking a pull.

"And, given the gravity of the situation i'm going to ask that you grant a few requests. These are not required for my cooperation like the money for my family was but i'd like you to consider them."

"Kid, you'd be surprised what we can make happen around here. Believe me. Just the other week i was on a spaceship over two football fields long, in another galaxy, fighting against a being of pure energy." mitchel says, taking off his jacket and cracking his neck as he relaxes a little.

"Ha. badass."

"I know right!? I swear to god no one around here has ever stopped for just one moment to think. "Holy crap. We have spaceships!" he shrugs.

"Well, the way carter explained it the fate of the planet was hanging in the balance more than a few times, so you can't really blame them."

"Eh, you have a point."

"Yea…. anyway, as much as i would love to talk about big honken space ships with you, it seems you guys have once more stepped in the shit. And majorly like, you're waist deep right now."

"I was afraid of that…. At least it wasn't Daniels fault this time. It was getting boring ribbing him for causing the Ori crusade…" mitchell says with a shrug.

"You know my life was soooo much simpler when all i had to worry about was trying to change the goddamn planet, you would have to throw the whole fucking galaxy into the mix wouldn't you? … don't give me that look. Can you tell me that it is not within your power to completely end poverty on earth? I know for a fact it was possible BEFORE we had the ability to create matter out of energy." he says taking a long pull before snuffing the blunt out in the provided ashtray, where several more stubs can be seen.

"Now. as you can tell from my previous actions and what i just explained i'm of a very…. What's the term you idiots use? Radical? Yes, radical mindset. Meaning i'm prepared to do what NEEDS to be done in order to change the status quo. Yet, as evidenced by the bomb i built over the past three years i'm not stupid either. This world is set in its ways, and NOTHING short of a fucking EXTRATERRESTRIAL THREAT. Is going to change it…. God. you would have saved so much time if you announced that to the world years ago. Yea, there would be a bit of bloodshed but in the long run? We would have had these Goa'uld and Ori running like dogs with their tails between their legs." he rants, sighing as he finishes.

"I mean seriously, do either of you have any idea the industrial capacity the planet? Let alone under a wartime footing? Jesus." he says as he lights a cigarette.

"Kid, does it really matter at this point? Yes, mistakes have been made. We can't change those at this point in time-"

"Can't you? The rule Nazi mentioned a time dilation field, is it that far of a stretch to assume you have a time machine in your inventory?"

"... damn. You are as sharp as you say you are." Mitchell says after a moment before shrugging.

"Regardless, the use of such a device has to be approved by the international oversight advisory council-"

"Of fucking course. Let me geuss. They're a bunch of bean counters who have no idea theres a fucking war going on out there? Fine. time travels off the table. For you. You want my honest advice? If the schematics for this time machine aren't in the database sam mentioned then you secure this device. Right. Fucking. Now. we can finish talking after you do so." he interrupts with urgency.

"O'neill was it? You have the authority. Make the goddamn call. I know the rules of time travel, i'm guessing you do to. Imagine what i could do with both the Asgard database and a time travel device. Then take into account we are dealing with a copy of me that is more than likely more radical, unless her world also had dealings with E.T. under the table i highly doubt she would be as soft as i've been."

"On that note. If she gave you ANY indication whatsoever that could be used as an excuse to by-pass this fucking counceil then do it. If you want shit to get done you do it, you don't spend six months waiting… for… oh jesus fuck. When did she steal the core?"

"... about a month? I did point out that we were fighting a war for our very survival right?"

"...your fucked. The only option left is to either use the time machine or to encompass the planet or solar system in a time dilation field. That means buster to you military types."

"Why would that be necessary?" mitchell asks with concern, prompting alex to stand up and slam his hands on the table.

"HELLO!? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING? Were dealing with me! And as you can guess i have no problem using time dilation to do what needs to be done! She has access to that technology. I can guarantee you that when she returns it will be with a fleet absolutely MASSIVE. How many ships are in earth's battle fleet right now? Before you go citing need to know, i damn well need to know if you want my help." he says lighting up another cigarette as mitchell turns to the observation window.

"Go ahead Cam." Carter replies through the P.A. system in the room.

"Counting those currently under construction? Seven."

At this comment alex starts coughing wildly, having inhaled sharply as he was taking a drag of his smoke.

"Jesus fucking christ that's it!?" he shouts once he stops coughing.

"What the hell do you plan on doing when she comes knocking on your door with an entire battlefleet of fucking star-destroyers!? Or all of starfleet? God help us if she brings in New-Eden style titans and capsuleers! You need at MINIMUM one thousand ships if you hope to even make her BLINK! Good god people!"

with that statement, the blood of everyone listening runs cold.


	9. Chapter 6

Not even hours after Muryia had left, a massive data burst had come through the frequency Mens' comm device was set to.

I now had full access to the vast majority of tech availed in the cluster.

"Squeeee!"

I deny everything.

As soon as the data came in I started working on reverse engineering the primary piece of tech I was after: cybernetic implants, all of them designed to enhance the human brain beyond the theoretical maximum of its potential.

With the Asgardian computer technology at my disposal, the already incredible enhancements were multiplied by several orders of magnitude.

With this incredible piece of technology at my disposal I custom engineered a clone to a set of exact specifications I had prepared for this moment.

With the Asgardian time dilation tech and the new Eden clone creation style, it was ready within the hour.

"Beautiful…" I mutter to myself as I stand in front of the large stasis tank, in line with two others, each containing a body with similarities to the one I was looking at; the first was my original body from before this whole journey started.

I take a few more moments to observe the empty vessel before I turn around and walk to the table where a neural burn scanner was emplaced.

Laying down, I smile to myself as the metal restraint cuffs automatically snap into place around my wrists and ankles.

"Aura, execute transfer process," I state simply to the "Dumb" A.I. the vast majority of capsuleers used to manage the more menial tasks of controlling a starship.

"Yes, Miss Rose. Executing in 3… 2… 1."

Pain.

Cold.

Nothing.

Everything.

It was a very… unique experience, for there was just a literal moment of pain as several deadly neurotoxins were injected into my brainstem. Afterwards my mind, my essence was pulled from the body and transferred digitally through the quantum comm system embedded in the scanner and into the body in the tank as an exact copy of my neural structure was replicated with the help of nanomachines inside of the new host body.

Activate Implants. Y/N?

I saw the image even before I opened my eyes to the view from inside the tank. With a feral smile, I glance towards the Y.

"MY GOD!" I shout involuntarily.

No words could possibly describe it, but if one were to try, it was like my brain on NZT was a Ford Model T. With these implants it was an Icarus traveling at max speed with all safety locks disengaged.

It was glorious.

Everything I thought I once knew had changed. For before I was truly blind to the world. Now? Everything I saw, I understood in less than a millisecond.

In seconds, I'm blazing through the databases connected to the ship, cataloguing exabytes of data in seconds. In one massive information binge I put the implants through their paces, running multiple threads of perception at once and multitasking to the extreme as I get a feel for my new capabilities.

As they say however, all good things come to an end, and as I'm breezing through the data at my fingertips I come across something that sends a chill down my spine.

In a fanfiction forum dedicated to Stargate there was a story that threw up several red flags; the name Dour'an and An'ran, along with the reality drive, the start of the story was nearly identical to my own adventure.

Yet even with this knowledge that my own tale was more than likely being told somewhere in some far-off reality under the guise of fanfiction, I was most disturbed by mentions of the void keeper; a true omnipotent being.

And then, just as I'm thinking of the consequences of the existence of these beings, everything was gone. Replaced by pure darkness.

"What?!" I shout in shock as my connection to the world around me disappears, leaving me well and truly alone.

"Hey there!"

Or not?

"What?! Who… What?" I start out as I turn around, only to see a... small child?

"Dear god please tell me you're not…"

"Sorry! Can't do that, I'm your R.O.B., hehe! Who do you think sent you the Tel'tak?" she says with a giggle as I take in her appearance.

Clearly designed to be deceiving she was wearing a simple flower patterned dress, with a daisy placed randomly in her platinum hair.

"Right… Uh… Well then. I don't believe there's any reason to beat around the bush, so I'll simply ask. What are your intentions?" I ask once I regain my composure.

"To have fun silly! Don't worry too much~ I'm not like my brother, whom you just read about. Though, that's not to say I'm innocent either. But that's neither here nor there. What I want from you, little Rose, is entertainment. Do you have any idea how boring it is being alive for millions upon millions of years? I'm sure you don't, not yet anyway, but I think you can imagine," she says with another giggle.

"Uh… 'Kay? How… How am I supposed to provide this entertainment?" I ask with a gulp as I feel my hands shaking as I realize just how vulnerable I am.

"Oh, that's the easy part! Just do what you've been doing. You've already been very entertaining! It's been wonderful! All I will do is add an unknown variable here and there. Don't worry though! I'm not mean like big brother; I won't ruin everything you build if you make a mistake~" she says with a giggle as she twirls around and starts skipping around me.

"Uhm… Okay? Is... Is there anything else?" I say as I suddenly get self-conscious, very acutely aware of my almost nude state.

"Nope! I just wanted to see how you will react now that you know you can't control eeeeeveeerrything. Sorry, but it was getting kind of lame. It's no fun if you ALWAYS hold every card. Don't you agree?" she says as she stops in front of me and reaches up to flick my nose causing me to flinch.

"I... I… Oh fuck it. You know what? Yes. It was getting very lame. But that doesn't change the fact that these are people's lives I'm playing with. If you're to mess with my plans can I at least ask that you minimize the deaths involved?" I ask, swallowing the bitter pill that she would do whatever she wanted regardless of my desires.

"Teehee! I knew you were the right one! This is going to be fun! And sure! As you're already hardened towards some death I won't make whatever happens bloodless, but I won't cause any extra bloodshed either. That sounds more than fair," she says crossing her arms and nodding in a cute sort of way.

"Right then! Back to work! I'll drop in to play from time to time!" she says with a her now signature giggle.

And like that, in an imperceptible instant, I'm back in the stasis tank, my connection to the ship back, and from the timestamps not a nanosecond had passed.

"….."

"Fuck."


	10. Chapter Seven

AN*

As stated before this is simply an archive of the story. If you wish to take part in the discussion and see things like the explanation as to where I've been, then head on over to space battles creative writing forums and search for the thread. If you can't be bothered, then you clearly aren't that invested in the story. That being said, here is chapter Seven for your verifying pleasure.

One hour later.

Illiad station.

Ten forward.

Shortly after the incident with… whoever the hell that was, I find myself putting the rest of my implants and cybernetics through a few basic tests and diagnostics before purging the tank of stasis fluid. After a very thorough shower and sonic cleaning, I'm in the main bar visited in the off hours of personnel, a pack of 100% cannabis filterless cigarettes in my pocket.

As soon as I enter the large room, a small murmur goes over the patrons as heads start to turn.

In response to which I pull the pack out and grab a joint. As I light it up I connect wirelessly to the PA system in the observation lounge.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I say as I light it, the _flick_ and **click** of my lighter clearly audible.

"Let's light this candle. In six hours you will receive your augmentation order numbers. By my best estimations the process and testing will take exactly seven days. Time enough for us to make our entrance as a naval power in New Eden," I exhale and take a breath before going on.

"As you will soon know, six hours is a lot of fucking time for an empyrean… so let's get this party started. If anyone can out drink me I will bump up your place in the list," I say with a grin as I start playing music from the sound system.

" _ **When it's time to party, we will party hard!"**_

Without missing a beat I walk towards the bar.

"Drinks are on the house tonight boys! All normal intake restrictions are temporarily lifted. Have fun," I say simply as I stop at the bar.

"Gallon of Jack Daniels. A pitcher of ice, and a pint glass," I call out over the cheers from the rest of the patrons.

"Same for me!" someone hollers.

"Me too!" another one, quickly followed by a dozen more as several men and women decide to take me up on my challenge.

"Very well then," I say as I pour a pure pint of Jack.

"Let's see who can keep up."

Up ending the glass I down it in five seconds flat in one large gulp.

TBE.

"You… you... do realise that I can only get s-so drunk r-right?" I say with a stager as I grab the bar for support as I look at Alistar, who was sitting across from me.

"You do realise that I'm so stubborn I'd put an ox to shame right?" he says back with his own slur.

"No, I mean I literally CAN'T g-get any more blitzed then thish. My nanitesh will filter out the excesh… I'm right on the border of lethal concentrationsh," I slur back as I down another large gulp to prove my point.

"Not gonna feel it. I will however stay drunk that much longer…. unless I have to get serious…. Do you realize how much thish job sucksh s-somtimes? …. Hic! Oh goddamnit not this shit again." i say in reference to the case of hiccups i had developed six hours into the debauchery, right after i had outdrank the fifteenth marine to challenge me.

"If you ashk me. Thats a blessing in desgish. No hangover i'm guessing?" he shoots back after a moment.

"I'll give you that," i say as i look around the room as i hold onto the grab bar next to the observation window.

It was far less busy then it was a few hours in, once word got out of what was going down nearly everyone who was off duty attempted to come to the bar. Many of them had to be turned away, but all around the station the party was still ongoing, though it did dim in intensity after the second day.

"Alistar… you know, i would bump you up without you trying to kill yourself from alcohol poisoning," i say after a moment as i turn to him.

"Pfft. Quit callin me that, you know as well as i do my name's about to be faith," he says and I nod.

"Faith then. Would you like to have your procedure done now?" i ask simply, using my implants to fine tune my neural impulses to keep me from slurring.

"I would like that Rose. very much." he says back and i nod, pulling out a vial from my pocket and tossing it to him.

"Nanites to purge your system. Can't have you drunk when you jump clone. Mix them with a soda or water and you will be clear as a bell. After that bay five five six will be open for you." i reply, getting a nod out of him before he does just that with the glass of quafe he was using as a chaser.

"Oh wow! That's a trip," he calls out prompting a giggle from me.

"See you in a few hours Faith. Word of advice? Set the implants to activate in passive mode. It's a hell of a rush at first." i say as i turn away and walk back to the bar.

TBE.

One day later

~Sweet dreams are made of these….~

Three days after the party had started i find myself finally sobering up, at least from the alcohol as i sit in front of the observation window at a table i had placed there.

"But if we replace the coolant with liquid helium, it would boost the efficiency by two-hundred and fifty percent on top of the hundred from the redesign," Faith mentions and i nod as i do just that, taking a drag of a pure tobacco cigarette, the hologram of the wyvern class carrier's triage subsystem module changing in response.

"And replacing the power plant with a single neutrino ion reactor will increase the power output by three hundred percent and free up a ridiculous amount of cubage…" i reply as we keep working on the redesign project for Mordu's fleet.

Given that we still had over a day before the battle of pike's landing was about to take place we weren't rushing things, or at least weren't rushing for someone who could literally think faster than the speed of light, we had already replaced the internals on seventy five percent of the ship models we had intended on using for the battle of pike's landing. now we were just taking our time. working at a pace that the construction que could keep pace with.

"Which we could use to improve upon the ship's hangar capacity. Look here, i've been thinking of modifying the main hanger bay like so…. " faith says as she re-araganges the ships internals in seconds, extending the hanger nearly three hundred meters and adding dozens more strike craft.

"Nice. i like it, lets-"

I pause as a high priority message comes across the ship's wireless, pinging my implants i see that muriya is requesting a final meeting to prepare for the battle, which was to take place in exactly twenty seven hours.

"Sorry faith, gotta go meet with our mercenary friends. Rest of the re-design is up to you. I'll give it a once over once you're finished." i say as i stand up.

"No problem. I'll have them ready within the hour."

Nodding i head out, hitting the transport booth down the hall from the bar, which sends me to the communication center of the station.

"Put him on." i say simply as i walk out of the transport booth, heading to the command chair as the main viewscreen swaps to that of muryia.

"Rosey! how are you this fine day?" he says a fair smile on his face.

"oh? what has you in this jovial mood?" i ask with a an amused smile, suspecting what his answer may be.

"i think you already know do you not? i'm sure your stealth cruiser reported that the assassination of Heth went off without a hitch. and thanks to your ships capabilities, my sons mission was not a suicide one. in fact i have shared a full hour of conversation with him after he returned. that and the blessed silence has had this effect." he says happily and i nod.

"i take it however this isn't purely a social call?" i ask, getting a nod out of him.

"i'm afraid so. i wanted to discuss a few things with you. first and foremost the technology transfer between us. i trust you have the capability to back up your claims, however we are cutting it a bit close are we not?" he says and i smile as his speculation rouses a giggle out of me.

"not at all Muryia. the ships you requested for you fleet are being built as we speak. not only that but they are being augmented and enhanced to several times their previous capabilities. i estimate the fleet should be finished within the next twelve hours. which will give just enough time for your pilots to familiarize themselves with their new capabilities. i trust you will find them satisfactory. i'll send you their specs in a second…" i say, pushing a few buttons on the command chair as i sent him just that, the technical specifications of every ship in his fleet, which have been refitted with several outlandish enhancements, well outlandish to him anyway.

"dear lord…." he says simply as he no doubt goes over them with his implants.

"indeed. and keep in mind these are just the most basic modifications, i haven't really had time to play with the tech at my disposal yet due to some…. unforeseen circumstances." i say with a knowing smile.

"if i'm reading these numbers right this fleet will be able to hold its own over one five times it size… amazing. simply, amazing." he says prompting a smile out of me.

"as for the Union's contribution i intend to lead my personal ship, a Asgard class dreadnaught by the name of Mjolnir into the gauntlet in place of your Moros…. its performance is… well i rather leave that a surprise." i say with a smile.

"oh? i'm quite curious now, i look forward to seeing it in action." he says and i nod.

"is there anything else you would like to know before i take my leave?" i ask.

"just one thing, what do you intend to do with the colony?"

"give it back to whom it belongs of course. standing orders are not to fire on the minmatar ships unless fired upon by the majority of their fleet."

"i see, well we were hired to defend the colony for the minmatar to begin with… so be it" he says simply and i nod.

"alright then. would there be anything else?"

"no, i believe that will be all your majesty" he says with a annoying grin as i sigh.

"i swear to god i should have never told you my official title…. see you in a day mordu." i say simply as i cut the line.

Taking a few moments to think i sigh before looking in the general direction of the coms officers.

"Bring up our current readiness reports please. I'd like to see what i've missed the past few days…." i say with just enough volume to get their attention, a few moments later the main screen changes to that of status reports.

The legion intelligence agents were already well on their way to achieving their goals, with the local tech now at our disposal their backgrounds had been verified and they were feeding us vital information at a steady rate.

The Caldari state was currently entering a state of disarray as news of Tibus heth's assassination began to spread like wildfire, which will pave the way for Mens' grab for power shortly after the union announces its presence and backing of him.

Unsurprisingly the Gallente federation was preparing to take advantage of this, mobilizations were already beginning if the reports were to be believed.

The Minmatar and Ammar were still locked in battle in several dozen systems, and from system bugs implanted by L.I.A. agents the order had just gone out for the destruction of the prototype templars.

"Well then… let's get ready to toss some butterflies shall we?" i mutter as i bring up another status report, this one of the refit of Legion forces.

Empyrean augmentation was nearly complete, nearly all ships had been retrofitted with capsule technology, eliminating the need for crews, save for a number of replicators dedicated to repair and maintenance.

"Allright…. Time to get things moving. How long until Muryia's fleet is ready?" i call out.

"At current pace three hours ma'am." an officer replies and i nod.

"Right then, i'm boarding the Mjolnir. I need time to integrate myself as well. Inform me when the fleet is ready for delivery."

Not ten minutes later i was standing in the heart of the Mjolnir, infront of the capsule that was to by my life for the foreseable future.

"Well then….. Here goes nothing." i say as i strip off my uniform, leaving my in a grey set of underwear as i step up the stairs leading to the pod, kicking off my shoes as i do so.

Once i reach the top step i pause and take a breath before turning around, the metal interface probes wrapping around my body and lifting me into the open shell of the pod a moment later. I

I watch in fascination as it closes around me, before filling rapidly with the hydrostatic fluid. Once submerged i suppress my deep seated fear of drowning and force myself to take a breath. The results are… interesting to say the least.

"Fucking weird…" i mumble the last bits of air escaping as bubbles when i speak as the connecting tendrils unwrap themselves from my body, and one by one connect to the sockets along my spine.

When the final one sockets into place at the base of my neck, inserting the neural probe that would connect me to the ship i gasp as my world expands.

It was glorious.

As my senses expanded to the ship around me an adrenaline rush like no other hit me, sending me tingling all the way to the toes as i _felt_ the ship around me.

The armour plating of the hull, the bubble of the shielding system. The raw wattage of the ship's reactors. It was mine to control.

For the first time since i started this journey i felt truly at home.

"Rock on bitches." i say with a smile.

Bringing up a diagnostic i smile as the somewhat familiar layout of the ship's systems overlays itself before my eyes. Three curved bars indicating shield strength, armor plating and hull integrity, around a central hub displaying the ship's power output.

The primary systems listed in bubbles on the right of it, which with a eye movement and flicker of a thought expanded before my eyes bringing up detailed statistics and diagnostics of each one.

Weaponry shields and engines on the right, life support and secondary systems on the left.

Taking a moment to breath i go over the ship's statistics and smile.

Three kilometers in length, the average size of a dreadnought in the cluster. Packed to the brim with incredibly powerful weaponry.

Thirty five plasma beam emplacements around the ship, twenty of which were concentrated in four five beam turrets on the forward portion of the hull, each recessed into the hull itself until needed, where they would deploy and extend themselves. Protected by a small secondary shield bubble tied to each turret.

Secondaries consisted of approximately twenty tri barreled 18 inch rail gun emplacements capable of firing multiple shell types, from flack to neutronium tipped armour piercing rounds.

Its missile armament was somewhat limited. Consisting of three launchers near the rear of the ship. What they lacked in number they more than made up for in capability however.

Taking a classification from the cluster these were a new variant of the Hellfire missile system.

Citadel missiles. Each carrying fifteen cruise missiles. Capable of a dispersed seventy five megatons of destruction.

Point defence was comprised of the Bofors 40mm quad railgun, capable of an astronomical rate of fire of proximity fused flak shells, it was capable of sending out a curtain of death around the ship.

The crown jewel of its armament though was the spinal mounted magnetic accelerator cannon. A primitive weapon system maybe, but one that holds a special place in my heart. And one i had a hell of a fun time fangirling over as i designed it.

Capable of sending a five hundred ton slug downrange at fifty percent the speed of light, it was capable of untold amounts of destruction.

And it was mine.

The sheer amount of power coursing from the ship's ten reactors sent a shiver down my spine as i took stock of its systems.

When I open my eyes once more i find myself smiling like a madman.

"Hammer of the Gods indeed…"

With a few thoughts and eye movements the umbilicals mooring the ship to the station Are released, a moment later I unleash a tiny fraction of the power available to me, taking the ship out of its docking station and into one of the primary egress ports of the station, a shiver running down my spine as the ship passes into the vacuum of space, the pressure differential monitored by the sensors in the hull and translated into a distinguishable sensation. A truly amazing experience.

As soon as my direct flight path is clear I gun the engines, laughing in Joy as the ship hits a respectable percentage

of the speed of light.

With barely a a thought I send power into the hyperspace generator, a tiny amount when you consider what it was capable of withstanding, but more than enough to get me to the systems dense asteroid belt.

Arriving at the perimeter I activate the weapons systems, sending unimaginable amounts of power to the capacitors tied to each mount, as soon as they're primed I set a course into the field, opening up with every weapon in my arsenal I laugh in Glee as every object before me is reduced to sand sized shrapnel or base atoms depending on what it's hit with.

I laugh maniacally as the field around me is cleared with a curtain of popcorn like explosions, for nearly five minutes I weave around the field, getting a feel of the ship's capabilities. When I'm confident in my newfound abilities I head to the construction yard in close orbit of the systems star, already spanning dozens of kilometers and growing rapidly I smile when I see the ships coming into being in the construction slips, some of them nothing more than skeletal framework, others nearly complete, in all cases the bright White light of the matter stream replication system could be seen at work.

I watch work a smirk as a wyvern class super carrier finishes construction, it's engines lighting as it takes itself on a automated course, coming to a stop a few hundred clicks away with the rest of Mordu's growing fleet, as soon as it was free of the slip a the steam activates once more, starting the process over again.

This same processes happens hundreds of times over across the rapidly expanding shipyard with the exception of several dozen slips where Union ships were taking shape.

In these instances the ships under construction were completed at much slower pace due to the amount of neutronium required in their construction, mainly the reactor housings and weapons casings.

In these instances it was up to the horde of bug form replicators swarming around each ship to finish the critical components, and while their construction rate was slowed significantly compared to the rest of the line, it was still incredibly fast, ships that would normally take months or years to be completed were rolling out in a matter of days.

After a few moments i turn my attention to the fleet of New-Eden style ships arrayed several hundred clicks away from the shipyard. Connecting to them wirelessly i give each a diagnostic test, grinning when they all pass with flying colors.

"Right then. Let's go see what our mercenaries are up to…" i say to myself as i grin, sending a quick message to fleet command i send the ship into hyperspace, coming out a few thousand kilometers away from the HQ station of the Legion, the ship cloaking before the hyperspace portal dissipates i bring it to a holding position a few hundred kilometers away as i begin scanning for Mordu.

"Ha. Ten points for timing." i say as i see he's in a meeting with the crew of the morse, the Drake-Class ship that had recently returned from its evaluation mission at Pike's landing, where through a incredible stroke of good luck, it managed to take down a amarrian Revelation class Dreadnaught.

Tapping into the station's systems i listen in on the conversation currently under way.

"This. is. CRAZY! Do you understand what you're asking us to do!?" one of the bridge officers of the Morse rants as he shifts his intense gaze between the captain of said ship and Muryia.

"You mean besides playing an instrumental role in the opening shots of a cluster-wide reshaping?" i ask aloud as i project a hologram of my likeness just beside Muryia.

"Gah! Stop doing that!" he shouts as he jumps away from me prompting a giggle.

"Nice to see you to Mordu." i grin as he composes himself.

"Gentlemen, ladies. I'd like to Introduce her majesty Rose Red, leader of the Union of Freedom. Earth." he says, emphasising the last word as he bows with a flourish.

"Oh for god sake enough with the majesty shit." i say in exasperation.

"Did you just say Earth?" Jonas, the Captain of the morse asks and i nod.

"Sure did. Muriya here already knows the details, suffice it to say i've decided that humanity's lost children have bickered long enough. I, and my Union are here to set them straight." i grin as i cross my arms.

"Right…" he says slowly before turning back to Muryia.

"I'm assuming she proved herself to you?" he asks getting a smiling confirmation from Mordu.

"Right then… i'm in." he say simply.

"Well that was easier then i thought it be…" i shrug getting a raised eyebrow from him.

"I trust him." he says pointing to muryia.

"If he says you're legit, it's good enough for me." he says and i nod grinning.

"Fair enough…. Speaking of, slight modification to your original plans, Korvin here won't be Piloting a Moros for close range support, i'll be taking the Mjolnir, a Asgard class dreadnaught in its place, it has sufficient hanger capacity to deploy a battalion size force." i pause as i hold my palm out, altering the hologram to display said ship.

"Nice design aesthetic…" Jonas says and i nod.

"Its based off an Asgardian design hence the designation, most earth ships are more utilitarian to be honest." shrugging i move on.

"Anyway, your team will be taking lead in the search for vincent. According to my intel, at the time of our attack he should be returning from the wasteland sector adjacent the colony." i state as i bring up a map of Pike's Landing.

"The goal is to retrieve him as quickly as possible, to that end you will attempt to intercept him before he hits the defence perimeter, in the unlikely event you fail to retrieve him before he makes it to the colony proper, the rest of the battalion will deploy to assist you, however by this time most of the defences should have been eliminated." i say as i drop my hand, dissolving the hologram.

"While you lot are galavanting around doing your thing, i'll be sending a message to the Cluster, particularly the Ammarians. Be ready to dodge debris, it will be coming down quite heavily for a time" I say as I cross my arms, looking between the members of the ground team, pausing when I see the amulet one of the women was clutching, Gabriel If I recalled correctly.

"You know Vincent correct?" I ask getting a nod out of her in return.

"And it is your intention to head into a warzone to retrieve him, despite your complete lack of combat experience?" Again she nods an affirmative, following it up with a Stern yes.

"i don't know whether to question your sanity or commend your determination to help your friend… I'll settle for this. "" I mutter in annoyance as I hold out my hand to towards the desk and transport a personal shield device. Based off an Alteran design it was small enough to fit in the palm of one's hand, a distinctive blue in color I lock eyes with Gabriel once more.

"That is a person shield, it should protect you from anything you're likely to encounter, though I wouldn't throw yourself in front of a tank if I were you. It's not quite as strong as the original version." i say with a shrug as i glance at the rest of them and sigh.

"Allright. I'll bite, what kind of kit do you plan on bringing along?" i ask taking on a thinking pose.

"Nah, don't tell me. My shits better." a smug grin comes over my face as a large mil-spec container appears behind me.

"Five Aegis class dropsuits at your disposal, data-padds with there specs are in the crate. All come with basic shielding capability, though nowhere near as strong as the unit i've given gabriel there, VIP's and all that." i say with a shrug.

"Now, Mordu. I believe you have some Pilots ready for me?" i ask turning my attention to the man in question.

"That i do my liege." he says with a overly enthusiastic bow.

"..."

My eye was most certainly NOT twitching….

Fuck it. Two can play at this game.

"You do realise you're about to be immortal outside of a capsule right?" i ask, innocently, getting a frown out of everyone at the sudden change of subject.

"Uhm? Yea? That's kinda why we're doing this no?" he asks, rather oblivious.

"Just making sure you know what you're getting into. I mean it's not like i'll do any permanent damage when i start castrating your clones every time you do that…." i say, feigning disinterest as i inspect my nails muttering something about a rusty soon just loud enough to be heard as I do so.

"Uhh….." he blurts out, his expression suddenly fearful.

"...Right! Pilots! We currently have three hundred, plus one-" he pauses pointing to himself.

"Briefed and ready to go, though many are skeptical, the all however have been to sworn to secrecy under threat of being removed from the legions reanimation systems." he explains as we get back to business.

"Right, do you have a prefered staging point? If not i'll simply light a Cyno outside the station if that's acceptable? I hope you will understand that they're not equipped with hyper-drive technologie as of yet. There jump range is vastly increased however thanks to their new power outputs and some optimizations done to said drives."

"I do actually, given the capabilities of this fleet and the secrecy of its mission, i've prepared a Medium-sized Pilot-Owned-Station just outside the corona of the systems Star." he says and i nod in understanding.

"Smart thinking, the stellar emissions should mask it from anything but a specialized scanning ship."

"Right, if there's nothing else?" i ask looking between mordu and the crew of the Morse.

"I believe that will be all." he says and i nod.

"When you're ready, meet me in Hanger 817. Once you're onboard the Mjolnir we'll head to the staging point." i say, a smug smile once adorning my face as Mordu's face morphs into confusion.

"817? That's currently emp…..ty…." he starts, his eyes going wide as i decloak the Mjolnir, which was currently in said docking birth.

"...I'm not even going to ask…. Give me a half hour." he says and i nod grinning as i let the hologram fade.

TBE.

True to his word Mordu is boarding the ship almost exactly thirty minutes later, a capsule waiting for him in the primary hanger Bay, which he boards as I bring the ship to the staging area, exiting warp just outside the shield bubble medium station tower of Caldari origins, the radiation from the star straining the Shields minutely as I broadcast the correct IFF code, the pressure of the Star's radiation fading as I bring the ship into the shielded area.

Opening a channel to Mordu as he exits the hanger i speak.

"If you will light the stations cyno I'll have the fleet jump in" i ask in reference to the FTL beacons that were used as destination points in the cluster by ships equipped with jump drives.

"Copy that, cyno up in 3...2...1." be says as one of the modules just outside the shield activates spawning a rather colorful field of energy that would be detectable thousands of light-years away.

The scene that follows is in a word, beautiful. In what appear to be spheres of cracking orange lighting ships of varying sizes appear.

Carrier's, dreadnoughts, battleships and cruisers appear by the dozen, their screening elements of destroyers and frigates appearing alongside them as they do not possess the cubage for their own jump drives.

The last ship through is a wyvern class super-carrier, onboard which the unions first Maine battalion is residing given I didn't take them with me when I started my shakedown cruise.

As soon as the wormholes dissipate I bring the mjolnir alongside the wyvern, allowing Muriya to disembark and take control of it and for the battalion to transfer to the mjolnir.

As in beaming them abord I get a com request from Mordu.

"You know, reading the design spec's is one thing but actually flying one of these beauty's? It's amazing. The output of this reactor is insane!" He exclaims in Joy promoting a laugh out of me.

"Try having ten of them at your disposal… now, are your pilots in route? We need to proceed with some shake down exercises, I rather there not be any regrettable incidents when the entire cluster is watching." grinning at the sense of awe that is momentarily conveyed as I break off from the station, taking position about fifty kilometres above above it.

"They are in route as we speak, sending you the list and their areas of expertise now, none knows these ships better then you, I'm sure you will be able to pair then to the appropriate pilots" he says as said file is uploaded to me, which I go over, assigning ships before he's finished speaking.

Not five seconds after he's done I see hundreds of capsules belonging to the legion approaching the station.

"Right then…. Let's be about it."

TBE.


	11. Chapter Eight

*Archive version. enhanced version with hyperlinks available on Spacebattles.

Generator… Green.

Capacitor… Green.

Energy flow… Green

Control surfaces… Green

Defensive systems...all green

"Big sky is green to go ma'am" I listen in as the pilot of the star-ranger class dropship goes over his pre flight checks, the last phrase being directed at me over the ship's com system.

"Copy that Big-sky. Retrieval-one is kit'ing up, they should be boarding within ten." I send back as I switch my attention to the ground team designated Retrieval-one who were currently putting the finishing touches on their dropsuits.

"ETA to combat zone is fifteen minutes" I call or through the hangers public address system, doing my best to keep the excitement out of my voice as the lights around the bay take on an orange hue, indicating that combat was imminent.

It was finally here. Years of preparations had all lead to this point. In less than an hour there would be shockwaves running through the entirety of New Eden.

Ping!

I really need to start customizing my notification tones.

"Yes?" I answer the com request from Mordu's super carrier.

"We're ready on this end Rose. You were right, the systems in these ships are much easier to adjust to then I thought." his voice comes through, the system sending it directly to my auditory cortex.

"Believe me when I say those millennia of neo-barbarism did NOT do good things to your software languages. Union systems are much more streamlined." I send back with a grin.

"We're ready to get under way here as well, the ground element is ready to go should it be required."

"Good to know, though i'm doubting they will be needed with this much firepower backing them… speaking of, how many Imperial ships are present?" he says, ending with a question prompting me to turn my attention to the network of sensory buoys that were deployed around the combat zone by a flotilla of force recon destroyers the previous day.

"Currently thirteen hundred and ei-no, make that thirteen hundred and seventy nine, the minnies just bounced another dreadnaught. There taking a reaming though, they've lost a third of their taskforce already, seems they weren't expecting a Titan to be present." i say as i watch a Revelation class dreadnaught succumb to the focused firepower of over three dozen Tempest class battleships, along with a single strike wing of Fighter-bombers from one of the Nidhoggr class carriers present, their citadel payloads easily outclassing the battleship bombardment in terms of destruction.

Ping!

Wow that's going to get old fast.

"Allright Muriya, Retrieval team is ready, you are clear to jump, repeat clear to jump. Cyno coming up in ten." i send before cutting off the com link, spooling up the Mjolnir hyperspace generators as i do so.

Ten seconds later, several things happen almost at once.

First, in the battle-zone around the Colony of Pike's landing, several hundred recon drones decloak.

A quarter of a second after they start appearing, a platform roughly fifty meters in diameter decloaks about fifty kilometers to the east of the colony's defence perimeter, immediately lighting a cynosural field, drawing the attention of the entire battlefield as automated systems blare warning signals to their operators.

Not a full second after the field is up ships start appearing in orange balls of lightning, shocking all those present as they do so not only inside the planet's atmosphere, but in incredibly tight formation, a feat that was supposed to be impossible by the clusters standards.

Yet the shock didn't end there, as all these ships were broadcasting IFF signals registering as belong to the Legion of Thorns, and not only that but the sensor readings they were giving off didn't match up with the hulls they appeared to be.

Then, as soon as the last ship of this formation appears on grid, something else happens.

In the corridor to the west of the colony simply known as the "gauntlet" a ship appears. It does not drop out of warp, nor does it make a wormhole jump. Instead it appears from a swirling vortex of purple particles.

An imposing three kilometers long, the average size of a dreadnaught it was quite the sight, matching no-known ship design of any empire it held a certain graceful elegance thanks to the shine of its silver skin, along with the flaring of the wing like protrusions on the rear third, two large fins coming out of said wings.

Due to the appearance of this ship, the short three second pause caused by the Legion's ships drags on, shock running through near everyone as they see the same IFF signal coming from the new ship, designating it as "The Mjolnir" Asgard class dreadnaught.

Confusion continues to rein, amplified when an open broadcast is detected coming from the ship, its contents being some sort of music, accompanied by a chant of sorts.

This leaves nearly everyone, minmatar and amarr alike baffled as the ship starts to advance down the corridor. It wasn't until thirty seconds in that its intentions were made known.

" _ **Thunder.**_ "

At this, hell is unleashed from the dozens of weapons turrets that deployed from within the hull naught five seconds prior.

Hellishly bright blueish white beams of plasma lance towards the remaining defences of the colony, eliminating its missile defence system and orbital cannons in the first salvo.

" _ **THUNDER"**_ the strength of the broadcast is amplified ten fold, not only blanketing civilian channels, but somehow making its way into the Imperials encrypted tactical channels, sending it blaring across all their ships coms systems whilst simultaneously destroying the chain of command.

With the second proclamation three massive missiles are launched from the rear of the ship, one coming from the centerline and two from the wingtips.

Oddly enough, these missiles which could easily be classified as anti-capitol ship, don't head toward any of the imperial vessels. Instead the arc over, heading towards the trenches that marked the perimeter of the colony, where imperial soldiers were still very much in combat, attempting to both defend and attack the colony.

The confusion turns into horror when the missiles reach the top of their arc, as fairings pop off the missiles and release their payload, these 3 missiles turning into forty-five separate cruise missiles, all of them headed for the ground combat zone.

This horror turns into pure shock when these missiles do the same, splitting into over six hundred and fifty sub-missiles.

And the worst was yet to come.

" _ **THUNDER"**_

A hundred feet above the ground they do it yet again, hundreds turning into tens of thousands as the entire combat zone turns into a hellscape, over ninety percent of the imperial forces, both attacker and defender, being killed in the single barrage.

Unnoticed by nearly all present, a dropship deploys from the rear of the ship, disappearing from their sensors a moment later as its cloaking generator activates.

As soon as it's clear the ship arcs upwards, engines flaring as it advances towards the Imperial formation.

" _ **THUNDER"**_ its weapons once more unleash hell, this time directed towards the Imperial fleet.

From the primary beam turrets blue-hellfire lance force, each beam easily overcoming the shields of over a dozen imperial battleships, their armor boiling away near instantly, offering little resistance to the phased and compressed plasma of the beams, allowing them to wreck the internals of the ships, sending them up like a string of firecrackers as their powerplants go critical.

At the same time, the tri-barreled secondary batteries spread around the ship open up, sending eightteen inch armour-piercing shells toward any vessel whose shields were down. The barrels rotating with each shot, letting the hot barrel cool as a round is sent down range, rotating again the freshly cooled barrel is loaded with a fresh round before being slotted into firing position once more, favoring a high rate of fire over a powerful broadside.

This arrangement proved its worth as unshielded targets quickly ran out, forcing the secondaries to focus on the cruisers and frigates of the imperials, their power proving sufficient to overpower the shielding on these smaller vessels and in most cases still critically damage said vessels.

It's a moot point however, for after the second firing of the primary turrets the imperials respond, forced out of their shock by threat of death they open up on the Mjolnir with everything they have hundreds of multi-colored beams of energy impact the shielding around the ship, attempting to sear through it… and failing miserably, draining its shields by a measly ten percent before i re-route power minutely, boosting them back to 100.

Before my third salvo goes out Muriya's fleet adds their weight to the battle, sending a multitude of shells, beams, missiles and primitive plasma bolts into the imperials.

Seeing the lack of effect their sub-capital ships are having their remaining dreadnaughts and fighter-bombers begin targeting me.

"Oi." i mumbled in annoyance as i take a broadside from two Revelation class dreadnaughts, dropping me shields a fairly significant amount. Before i can boost them locally however i feel the cooling sensation a remote shield booster, bringing them back to a hundred.

Sending a note of thanks to Muryia who no-doubt had his Triage-subsystem active, i target the dreadnaughts with all four primary beam turrets, sending forth a volley of ten beams towards each one, grinning when it leaves them critically wounded, with deep gouges running into their super-structure.

With a thought i send a two secondary shells out, each one impacting deep inside the ships thanks to my previous attack. These particular shells just so happens to be nuclear.

"That's more like it." i think with a grin as the dreadnaughts disappear in a flash, leaving behind nothing but a ball of plasma.

My grin quickly turns into a frown however when the computer blares a rather loud **alarm tone** at me as i take down another set of dreadnaughts, the secondary's wiping out a few dozen cruisers and battleships around me.

Welp…. That might sting a little.

I think as i see the Avatar in high orbit facing directly towards my ship, the golden energy of its doomsday weapon already pooling around the forward face of the ship.

A half second later the massive beam lanced out, striking the dorsal shields and **pushing** the ship down nearly a kilometer.

Grunting i flare the engines, regaining the altitude as i re-orient the ship, pointing the nose towards the Titan, spreading the strain from the attack over more shield generators.

Re-routing power i grit my teeth as i bear through the discomfort, waiting for the beam to subside, when it does i sigh in relief as the shields remain at forty percent capacity.

Allright. _**My turn**_.

Diverting power i cycle up the mac coils and select a trinium tipped hollowpoint slug, grinning as i note song that was still playing over all coms, holding my fire i wait for the line.

" **YOU'VE BEEN…..THUNDERSTRUCK!"**

Before the line is over i send the activation signal, launching the round through the series of magnetic coils. It leaves the ship at exactly 25% the speed of light, or fifty percent power.

Slowing my perception i watch as it sails through the air, a massive plasma trail forming behind it, a shockwave rocketing out to match.

The shields barely even flare before the shell overloads and bypasses them, impacting the forward armor of the vessel nanoseconds later, passing through it as if it was gelatin.

I stare in utter fascination is waves ripple out through the hole left by the shell, taking note of the time passing in nanoseconds as the waves spread out along the ship before bouncing back, on the third cycle i see the tears in the armor beginning to form, just as they start growing i take note of the shell leaving the rear of the ship, now in five separate pieces as designed, they tumble out of the rear engine cluster in a star pattern.

Speeding up my perception just slightly i grin as the ship appears to vibrate, pieces flaking off, speeding it up more i can't help but laugh as it comes apart at the seams, finally after three milliseconds i return my perception to "normal" my laugh taking form as the cloud of dust that was once an Avatar class Titan expands in all directions.

All firing from the Imperial forces stops for a full five seconds before…

"Oh no you don't!" i call out as i see the first warp signature spooling up. Sending a mental command another series of probes around the battlefield decloak, in this case: warp disruption probes. Leaving every ship caught in the sphere of influence trapped here, unable to warp away.

What follows is a Turkey shoot of epic proportions, as rest of the Amarrian fleet succumbs to the combined firepower of the Mjolnir and Legion fleet.

And when all's said and done? When the last Imperial battleship disappears in a ball of plasma?

I turn my attention to the com system, tapping into the broadcast that had started when the Mjolnir appeared, which in combination with the recon drones had broadcast the battle in real time to the entire cluster thanks to the hijacking of the SCOPE news network.

Using a hologram i ready myself in the room i had reserved for this, standing behind a podium, with the seal of the Union behind me, i switch the source of the broadcast to the camera directly in front of me.

"This is Lillian Rose Cross. Queen of the Union of Freedom. Earth."

I start, taking a moment to let that statement sink in.

"As you have just witnessed, I, with the help of my personal vessel the Mjolnir, and a slightly enhanced group of native vessels have intervened here at Pike's Landing."

"It is here i send the message. **ENOUGH."**

"No longer will humanity's wayward children be allowed to shed oceans of their own blood with no consequence."

"No longer will you kill one another based on the petty idea that you were born better then them."

"No longer will you treat your fellow man as mere cattle."

NO LONGER WILL YOU IGNORE THOSE IN NEED."

" **NO LONGER WILL YOU IGNORE MAN'S BASIC RIGHT OF EQUALITY AND FREEDOM!** " i shout, my voice phasing slightly as i let more emotion bleed into it then i had intended.

"It is from THIS moment that the wars shall end New Eden. whether you be Amarian, Minmatar, Caldari, or Gallente, you are all humanity's lost children."

"I give you ONE, i repeat **ONE CHANCE!** To listen to reason. If you do not cease your wars within one week Eden Standard Time, you will be allotted NO mercy." i say with steel in my eyes.

"Heed this warning. For after a week has passed, any attempt to surrender will not be considered barring extreme circumstances."

"The choice is yours New Eden."

"This is Lillian Rose Cross, leader of the Union of Freedom. Signing off." i finish as i cut the broadcast, giving network control back to its owners and turning my attention back to the ship.

Ah, perfect.

"Good job boys and girls" i call down to the hangar bay, where Retrieval one was currently sitting Plus one empyrean.

Looking back to the sensors i smile as i bring the ship into orbit, passing close by some of the Minmatar ships in the process, turning on the running lights around the name of as show of respect, smiling when they do the same.

"Right, see you at Five-Zee Mordu." i call out to the Wyvern before entering hyperspace.

" _Alea iacta est"_


	12. Chapter nine

Legion of Thorns outpost station one.

Previously "Mordu's Legion headquarters station"

Forty five minutes later.

"Hmmm~ hmm~"

I find myself humming as i enter the hangar bay, actually skipping as i step out of the transporter booth, unable to keep the excitement i was feeling out of my actions as i head towards the line of drop-ships on the right side of the bay, snorting as more than one of the soldiers milling about chokes as i pass by, either on their hydration packets or simply air.

Not really surprising considering i had finally said "fuck it" towards dressing any other way then i was feeling or wanted. I mean for fuck sake the long sleeved shirts and trousers of an Admiral's uniform was so God. Damn. Boring. Dont even get me started on the formal wear of royalty either.

I was now a fuck mothering empyrean, and i was going to act like it.

That being said, my black corset, neon-pink skirt, and stockings and shoulder length gloves may have been giving a few people whiplash.

Dashing the thought i stop in front of the dropship of Retrieval one, frowning when i see the front viewport as shattered.

"Did everything go according to plan Jonas?" i ask tapping the shoulder of said man, whose dropsuit had a few scorch marks on it, the right shoulder pauldron being slagged somewhat.

"WHAT?" he shouts back at me causing me to flinch.

"MY EARS ARE STILL RINGING! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he yells a moment later.

"...oops."

"Miss Rose was it?" the hulking tower of a man standing with them adresses me, the gold accents on his armour clearly identifying him as Templar One, also know as Vincent. The man that was the objective of the entire operation.

"Yup! That be me. Pleasure to make your acquaintance vincent~" i practically sing out.

"I believe i can answer your question Ma'am." he says and i nod, waving my arm in a "go ahead" type motion.

"My extraction was not entirely flawless. Upon seeing your men appear i assumed they were hostile, in the brief engagement i traded a few shots with Jonas, before Gabriela removed her helmet and ran into my line of fire."

At that i spare a glance toward said women who, along with the rest of the group were stretching their jaws, more than likely attempting to return their hearing to normal.

"After that a brief conversation followed before i boarded the dropship and we started back towards your ship. Halfway there however a extremely powerful shockwave impacted the vessel, shattering the view port, and deafening everyone present. My medical nanomachines quickly restored my hearing, however…" he waves his arm towards the rest of the squad getting a nod out of me.

"Heh… yeeeeeeea…. About that…." i start, a blush creeping onto my face as i scratch my head rather comically.

"I may have gotten a little overzealous when the Avatar attempted to DoomsDay my ship….. I kinna fired off a extreme caliber magnetic accelerator cannon whilst i was still deep in atmosphere…."

"Well. that certainly explains the source of the shockwave." he says, looking at the squad, Gabriella in particular before turning back to me.

"May i recommend ma'am you save that particular piece of ordnance for use in vacuum?"

"Heh, yea yea. Probably a good idea." i say with a laugh as i make a note to put a warning prompt on the trigger mechanism if an atmosphere is detected.

"Right! Anyway, let's get everyone to the medical bay. I'm sure they would like their hearing back, and you sir need to undergo some scans! Gotta figure out that implant. Once i see how it ticks and can mass-produce them without killing sleepers." i say with a grin as i rub my hands together.

One rather comical communication session later, they're following me to the transport booth which sends us directly to the medical bay, much to the surprise of everyone save for the pilot of the dropship.

A few quick applications of a cellular regeneration device and everyone can once more hear within a normal range.

"Now we can get to the fun stuff. Vincent, if you will lay on the bio-bed here i can start the scanning process, you shouldn't feel anything other than a little warmth, though with your elevated body temperature i doubt it." i explain, pointing to the bed with a medical scanner of alteran origin that the asgard had adapted for their own use standing beside it.

"If anyone else wishes to return to the hanger bay or station simply step into the transport booth and state your destination." i explain to the team as vince lays down in the bed. Unsurprisingly Gabriella is the only one to stay, the rest of the team wanting to hit the bar or speak with Muyira.

"Right then. Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

TBE.

Six hours later

Hephaestus system.

The Iliad.

Deck 554.

Primary computer core.

Jesus fucking christ in a handbasket.

I am officially calling BULLSHIT.

You hear that sleepers!?

YOUR TECH IS BULLSHIT!

And i STILL out bullshited your bullshiitery!

…..suck it!

To explain, after the scans were complete, i went to town with my implants, intending to unlock the delicious secrets that allowed the Sleeper civilization to miniaturize a quantum-entanglement communication system to the point it could fit inside of a human's skull.

And i promptly hit a brick wall, even after overclocking my sub-processor to the point of danger.

When that didn't work i hopped back in my pod and linked with the ship's computer to have a go.

The fact that i am sitting cross legged on the floor of the largest computer core the Union currently has in this reality, with a neural probe linking me directly to it REALLY speaks for itself about how fucking bullshit that goddamn piece of technology was.

I've been sitting here for five hours.

But what a productive five hours it was!

I HAD in fact cracked the tech behind the implant, broke it right open in fact.

The trick was it turns out, was that i was trying to make the implant do something that, at its core it wasn't designed to do.

This implant was DESIGNED to link the Sleeper it was part of to their virtual reality. It was NOT DESIGNED to link to another implant in another body. In Fact, the only reason the Amarrians managed this i suspect, is that the implants are smart enough to detect when their "owner" dies.

I suspect, that the Amarrians managed to cludge the software into believing otherwise, hence the reason that they worked the way they had.

This was Also responsible for the visions the Templars had as well. Of the Sleepers they once occupied in a horrifying empty void. Given that when each of these implants was harvested, the sleeper living in their VR worlds died as it were when the system detected the removal of their bodies. Yet when the imperials kludged them back online in their Templar program, the sleepers the implants belonged to would have been reanimated i suppose you could call it.

Problem was, that the system wasn't designed to do that, and was not able to place the sleepers mind back in the VR. hence the visions of horror, blackness, and sleepers screaming in their language.

That reminds me, gotta ask vincent to transcribe that language for me. I might need it later.

Anyway! Long story short the problem was solved, it required a simple, well as simple as can be when considering this bullshitery, redesign of the implant.

So now, rather then linking to a giant virtual reality, they would link to copies of the implant, and the bodys that they inhabited.

God i love the taste of success in the.. Yup, morning.

Buuuuuut~ considering i WAS linked to the strongest Union mainframe in this reality… well, it just be a waste not to take advantage of it now wouldn't it?

Lets see what goodies Men's had given me in his tech transfer.

He….hehe….hehehehe… BWUAHAHAHAHA!

Erm… moving on swiftly.

Considering the edge the Union already had in ship technology, i decided to start with groundside tech.

Sadly, considering i had hopped in at the exact metaphorical moment Empyrean infantry came into existence, there weren't too many weapons designed for them to utilize as of yet.

Yea… my favorite little dust bunnies did not exist yet. So sad.

Lets make my own!

I start with the infantryman itself, bringing up a schematic of a human body i go to town, not before however starting a stopwatch program in the background.

First off. Bones. Much too fragile in their current state, easily breakable, extremely long repair times… it just wouldn't do!

Replacing them with neutronium? Eh, possible, but they did also serve the purpose of creating blood… but then again what was blood? Other than a delivery system for nutrients and healing products.

You know what else could deliver oxygen and all those nutrients? Much more efficiently than standard go-juice? Not to mention repair any damage at a MUCH faster rate?

NANITES! Mwuaha! Who needs blood when you have fucking nano-tech?

…. Jesus fucking christ that's terrifying.

Lets add some dyes to the mix shall we? I'm not going to describe what a human looks like with silver fucking blood.

Next! With metal bones and blood that is much heavier, we need stronger muscles, simple matter of altering their density, streamlining the nerve responses… and let's add some servos and motors in the joints just to be on the safe side.

Aaand sprinkle in the standard empyrean complement of cybernetics… after miniaturising a few to fit with the primary implant, right let's run a few simulations to be sure aaaand… we're golden!

Perfect, now how long did that ta...damn. Five milliseconds?

Cracking my metaphysical knuckles, i get to work.

Three minutes later.

I think i may have outdone myself.

Plasma and rail-rifles to shielded power-armor and dropsuits, to heavy medium and lightly armoured vehicles, i had pretty much redesigned the entire equipment selection of the Legions ground forces. Hell, the fuck yea.

On Top of that i enhanced all of the "standard" weaponry of the cluster as well, enhancing it as much as i could for non-empyrean use.

See, there's something you have to realise about empyrean infantry, thanks to the durability their augmentations offer them, the weapons they utilize are in a word, monstrous.

Back home, anyone playing Dust wouldn't really be able to see this as you only ever encounter other empyreans, but if one were to read the dev diaries, or in this case just taken note of the weapons the Amarians deployed the Templars with, you would see just how powerful they are.

If a non-augmented trooper attempted to fire even a "standard" plasma rifle, the recoil would more then likely cause the spontaneous ejection of his arm. The resulting spike in ambient temperature would more than likely send him into heat stroke as well.

Hell, to put it in perspective if a Empyrean was to hit an unarmored unaugmented target at center of mass with his _sidearm_ you would be collecting said target with a shovel.

In short.

These weapons are not designed for mortal men.

I would say i did not cackle in glee.

I would be wrong.

Sending out the refit and augmentation orders i turn my attention back to the tech files.

It was time to play with the starships.

These… were much more complicated.

Well, that goes without saying, but given the modularity that was the bread and butter of New Eden it was compounded exponentially.

In essence, every single ship in New Eden was Unique, or could very easily be so.

You have a battleship, you would think its primary mission would be to slug it out with other battleships, attempting to pound each other into oblivion.

OR, they could be refitted in the span of fifteen minutes with slightly smaller guns with a much higher tracking rate, and rather then having some extra shield reinforcement they could use a specialized targeting subsystem so they may swat cruisers and frigates out of the sky.

….yea, i gotta get me some of that.

Ten seconds later i sigh in resignation however. It was just not meant to be, Union ships utilized hull and armor alloys and order of magnitude stronger than those of New Eden, it was simply impossible to access their subsystems in a timely matter without adding unacceptable structural weak points.

Even with the MSR tech, the Alloys used in Union designs where to complex a molecule to be modified in a sufficient amount of time.

In their current configuration that was….

Not ten seconds later i turn my attention to the vast horde of technology that had been catalogued by the cluster, all of it originating from sleeper constructs.

Its there i found my solution.

Strategic cruisers.

More specifically, the alloys they were constructed out of, the alloys that allowed for their quite frankly insane modularity.

The nanotube design of the alloy, along with its property of fusing and confusing depending on the type of current run through it gave me the mother of all ideas.

A little carbon… little trinium… a lot of naquadah… hmmm….

Five minutes later i squeal in pure delight, the Nanotube design was easy enough to replicate, getting the concentrations of elements was the tricky part, but in the end, i had a stable nanotube that could very easily emulate the effects of the sleeper alloy.

The part that had me squealing was the conductivity and energy storage properties of the design. Not only did the nanotube design give it an incredible conductive capacity, but the partial naquadah composition allowed it to hold a incredible amount of energy.

There was a slight problem however. And by slight i mean potentially critical.

Incompatibility with M.S.R. tech.

Due to the way it channeled energy, after a sufficient amount was replicated, it began to absorb the energy of the beam, rapidly overcharging and melting, and in a few sims, detonating.

I spend the next ten minutes working on a fix for this, eventually giving up and "cheating"

By removing a large portion of the naquadah molecules the armor would remain stable in replication, the cludge of a solution i came up with was a mass infusion of naquadah based nanomachines after the hull was completed, allowing them to replace the extra tritium in the nanotube.

Eh, as long as it works.

Now to apply it to the… SON OF A WHORE!

With a sigh i get to work optimizing and improving the New Eden designed vessels and weapons systems.

TBE.

Legion Outpost one.

Four Hours Later.

With a newly refitted Mjolnir, fresh out of the Hephaestus yards, which were now covering several hundred kilometers space, i return to the outpost station with two "Vulcan" fleet replenishment and repairs vessels alongside me.

Sending a com request to the station i bring my ship into dock, the replenishment vessels taking station above and below the ship.

"Rosey! How are you doing today!" Mordu greets me in his Jubilant manner.

"Quite well my favorite little mercenary. I come bearing presents!" i say back in an over enthusiastic voice, letting out a chuckle afterword.

"Oh? And what presents have you brought little ole me?" he asks and i sigh shaking my head.

"Never change Mordu, never change." i say with a smile.

"To answer your question, you came through on your end of the deal thus far, i thought it was time to do the same." i say sending him a data file with the schematics of the implant.

"Also. do you remember how when we first met my communications officer Alistar mentioned he hacked your systems?"

"How could i forget? You damn near gave me a heart attack, then proceed to drug me." he says rolling his eyes causing me to snort.

"That was your own damn fault and you know it. Anyway, in your database you had the genetic profile of all active members of the legion. I currently have a pair of clones of every single one of those people in the beaming buffer of one of the fleet replenishment vessels i brought with me. With your permission i will have them sent to your cloning bays. ALSO with your permission these vessels will begin the refit of the station, bringing it up to Union standards."

"Oh rosey, you spoil me too much you kn-" his words are cut off with a choke, the sound of a glass shattering coming over the com.

I barely hear it however as i'm already reacting to what caused said breaking glass, having just barely arrived in dock i gun the engines, almost bowling over a Badger class transport ship as i rocket out of the hanger bay and into the open space in front of the station.

Where an Arazu class Force-recon cruiser had just decloaked and lite a cynosural beacon.

Where Gallente Federation ships were pouring onto the field by the hundred every second.

Where Fifteen Erebus class TITANS were already present.


	13. Chapter ten

Legion of Thorns outpost one.

Well…. This was unexpected. I had honestly thought the book was exaggerating about the brass pair belonging to Jacus Roden, the president of the Gallente federation.

Obviously not.

Disappointing really. I was hoping to hide the truth a bit longer.

I watch as the ship count keeps climbing at a rapid rate, tapering off a full minute after the first ship had bridged in.

31 Erebus-class Titans, one of them at the center of the formation as opposed to the front,

575 Moros class dreadnaughts

800 Thanatos class carriers

200 Nyx class super carriers

And then nearly fifteen-thousand assorted sub-capitol support ships.

….Neeat.

Ah, and they're all targeting me.

This is going to be interesting.

With a few thoughts i order the Replenishment vessels to abandon their position at the poles of the station and to bug out, at the same time i send a quick burst transmission to the Iliad.

And now to keep my guests entertained for a bit.

Opening coms i direct a transmission towards the Erebus at the center of the formation.

"Mr. Roden! Your reputation precedes you. What brings you to my outpost today? I hope you don't mind the aesthetic, your guests seem to have scared off the remodeling crew." i send off, the ship opening its own broadcast a half second after i finish speaking.

"Well miss cross, it just so happens i caught your little broadcast the other day, in fact if i'm to believe reports, a full half of the cluster saw it." he stats, his digital avatar grinning.

"After that i just had to come and see for myself, after all it's not everyday you see someone claiming to be from earth. Let alone one who all but orders the entire cluster to stand down under threat of death." he calls and i snort nodding.

"I think i made it pretty clear didn't i? Humanity's children have been squabbling long enough. Now, and correct me if i'm wrong here, but when a child throws a tantrum, the proper course of action is punishment correct?"

"Yes, i suppose you would be right… though, there is one glaring error in that statement. If one was to, to use your analogy, put the cluster in time-out, they would need quite the big corner." he says a grin slowly creeping onto his face.

"It occurred to me, watching that broadcast, that while your personal ship is hellishly powerful, your entire support fleet was composed of Eden based designs, enhanced yes, but i'm willing to bet they were crewed by members of what was formerly Mordu's Legion?" he says and i sigh nodding.

"I'm afraid you would be correct on that aspect jacus, they were in fact-"

Ping!

…fuck it…. Annnnd there. Changed those fucking things.

" Miss Cross?" Roden's voice pulls my attention back to the call.

"Sorry Jacus, i was just getting an update." i say as my grin turns predatory.

"I applaud you, i REALLY do, in fact i thought that when my intelligence described you as needing a freighter to haul your own balls around with you, that SURELY it was an exaggeration. I have to say, it was honestly a pleasant surprise to be wrong. That is such a RARE occurrence these days." i say with a short laugh.

"You see, you are working on the assumption that the only reason i would use local vessels is because i did not posses enough of my own to back me up in that battle." i smile maniacally as i raise up my hand, thumb and middle finger pressed together.

"And THAT, most certainly is NOT the case."

CLICK.

All around the Federation fleet, hyperspace portals are torn into the fabric of space time, depositing ships of Union design

30 Asgard-class dreadnaughts appear in counter formation to the Titans.

20 Zeus class battleships come in in a loose formation similar to the dreadnaughts of the federation

49 Icarus class heavy cruisers cover the carrier positions

Then, at the center of the formation just behind me the first Union designed Super-capitol vessel enters the field.

Seventeen kilometers in length the Enterprise class carrier was larger than any of the Titans deployed by the empires, capable of fielding a force of nearly fifteen thousand strike craft it was a force to be reckoned with.

Turning my attention back to Jacus i can't help but smile.

"You dun goofed." i say with a peel of laughter.

"Not to worry though, your federation is one of the few factions i can tolerated in this cesspit humanity has created." i say with a grin as he turns his attention back to me.

"So! With the knowledge that if i wanted this fleet turned to dust, it would already be done, i'll let you scoot on back to whatever anchorage you drew these ships from."

"I will however point out that just because i can tolerate the federation, does not mean my warning doesn't apply to them as well."

"...If i may?" he says after a moment and i shrug nodding, already having a guess as to what his question will be.

"Why DID you involve the legion?" called it.

"Simple. Same reason i chose Pike's Landing. Empyrean infantry. The Imperials deployed prototypes on Pike's Landing. One of these was the brainwashed friend of a member of the legion. Well, a friend of a friend of the member… anyway point is i did it so i could get my hands on an implant that serves the purpose of a burn scanner." not noticing the look of horror on his face i find myself rambling on as i think of the implant.

"Speaking of. Do you know just how BULLSHIT sleeper technology is? I mean seriously. It's a bloody miracle the imperials managed to get it to work like they did... Oh that reminds me for whatever reason, i have to go fix the Jove before things kick off at the end of the week, i wonder if they did what i think… simple fix if they did...oh!" i find myself snapping back to reality when Jacus flinched at my last statement.

"Sorry, totally forgot you were there to be honest. Do you have any idea how much this job fucking sucks sometimes? Anyway, to summarize. Immortal pilots, check, ships that don't require any additional crew, check, immortal foot soldiers, check. Industrial base of a capsuleers wet dreams. Check. You wanna test me? Let's see who blinks first buddy. Now, please, out. I need to refit the outpost and i'm not bringing my fleet replenishment vessels back out here until you're gone." i say with a shooing motion before cutting the channel.

To my endless amusement he actually begins shouting for a full withdrawal before his side is the channel is cut.

Naught three minutes later area was clear of federation vessels… Mostly.

One warning shot later the "cloaked" recon frigate was heading to one of the systems Stargates after a flak Shell donated ten meters from it, forcing it to decloak.

Right. Back to work.

Ordering the majority of the fleet to disperse I com Mordu as the replenishment vessels return to their previous position, two dozen assorted ships making their way to dock.

"Sorry for the interruption Muriya, seems I was wrong in my believe about Mr Roden's boldness." I call out, smiling when he connects a moment Later, pure amusement written all over his face.

"No apologies needed Rosey! It was thoroughly entertaining to see that man finally bite off more than he could handle." He says, raising a new glass to the video pickup.

"Now, as for the stations Refit and the clones our personnel, how do you plan to proceed?" He asks getting back to what we were discussing before the interruption.

"I'm sending you a few data packets now detailing the schedule for the refit, with a little luck normal operations won't be affected too much. As for the clones, it is my understanding from the station's original design specifications that it's cloning Bay is just barely capable of housing a single spare for everyone. If you take a closer look at the refit files you will see that it's capacity is to be tripled, in the meantime however it's to remain as is until all personnel who want, undergo Empyrean augmentation." I answer. His eyes giving off a slight glow as he accesses the files.

"That's… an interesting use of artificial gravity." He says before shrugging his shoulders.

"Those who choose? I thought you required your forces to undergo augmentation?"

"Not at all Muriya, all expedition personnel were informed of what this mission would entail and were given the choice to back out well before we made the jump. The Union puts freedom of choice before near all else. My citizens are allowed to do pretty much whatever they want granted it's within the law." I shrug.

"The same applies here Muriya, these are still your people before mine. Would you order them to die in battle only to fight on? To die violently countless times until victory is achieved?" I ask, the previous cheer gone from my voice.

"...I think I understand you just a bit more Rose. It goes without saying that you've earned my respect but I wish you to know nonetheless. I'll begin informing personnel immediately. Give me an hour to have the first sections clear." He says and I nod.

"Right then. You may com the replenishment vessels with the details, I've some business with the move to take care of now things are underway here." I say, sending him the standard Union com frequencies.

"Oh? May I make the assumption that you are going to put the genetics research of your Asgard friends to work?" he says, cheer near instantly returning to his voice.

"That you are Muriya, I'll let you know how it goes." I say simply before cutting the channel.

With a thought a bring up a star chart, cross referencing it with those I had gained from Men's tech transfer. Dialing in the coordinates I activate the engines and jump the ship into hyperspace, coming out moments later in a system that was cut off from the rest of the cluster decades ago when the Jove withdrew from New Eden, severing their Stargates from the main network.

The site before me was both good and bad, the station from the records was still there. But from scans it appeared to be uninhibited, with only minimal levels of power being detected.

 _Communication request received._

Much better. Thank God.

Tracking it I see that it's coming from the one section of the station that appears to be powered, probably a relay node.

Answering it a pause as I take in the being before me, completely bald, save for the tendrils that could be and probably were cybernetic, it was quite pale, it's veins easily visible through it's skin, especially around it's eyes, which were a mix of grey and Amber, the pupils just barely distinguishable.

"You are Rose?" She asks, as her voice was clearly feminine.

"I am, miss?"

"I am Elaine. We have been expecting you." She answers and I smile, nodding.

"I figured you would be, I was not exactly subtle. To be honest I half expected you to find me first."

"Our sight may still be wide, but our reach is but a shadow of what it once was, we are so few now." Her tone filling with sorrow as she explains.

"That is actually the reason I am here Elaine. If you could explain your species disease, I believe a may be able to assist. I will make no guarantee however, I do not wish to instill false hope." I reply, her eyes widening subtlety as I speak.

"Your majesty, any aid you may render will be received without question. We have done everything in our capabilities. Every possible approach we are capable of has been tried and failed." She says, pausing for a moment, taking a breath before going on, the emotion clear in her eyes.

"I am merely an archivist, it is my duty to monitor and record all that I can. I am one of five currently.. alive you could say. The rest of my kin are in stasis. When the sickness inevitably takes the five of us in the next ten years another team of volunteers will be woken. It was our hope that the Empire's may stumble upon a cure in time to come but.

.."she trails off and I nod.

"I understand, and I am truly sorry. If you could send me all your current data on this sickness, I will do everything I can." I say getting a nod from her.

A moment later a sizeable data file is transmitted, as soon as it clears the firewalls I dive into it, expanding my mind with the help of the ship's computer core, putting most systems into standby in order to dedicate as much processing power to the task. Cross referencing the Asgard database and their disease.

Over the course of the next time minutes a smile slowly grows on my face.

This was… bloody amazing really. The similarities of what happened to either species was uncanny, at times it was damn near identical.

The Jove's primary issue was the size of their conciseness. Most of them had been around for thousands upon thousands of years, and they had been using cybernetics in some form or another from the start.

Their use of cloning to extend their lives was the problem, but not for the same reason it was for the Asgard.

They had the foresight to keep extensive records of their genome, keeping their original bodies in stasis as DNA source.

The problem was that they underestimated their ability to modify their genome to keep up with their minds growth.

For a time, they were able to use their technical prowess in the field of cybernetics to offset this, yet this was only a stop gap measure to bide time, and as was evident they still could not keep up with the rapid growth of their minds, leading to massive neurological failure as their body's neurons burnt themselves out trying to contain the massive amount of data….. Not entirely unlike the original NZT.

The solution was actually quite simple thanks to the Asgard, who had been using clones for hundreds of thousands of years as opposed to the scant twenty six thousand of the Jove.

I'm halfway through altering their genome when I realise something.

"No… it CAN'T be that fucking simple….." I mutter to myself.

Turning my attention back to the Asgard records I catalogue them more thoroughly, looking to see when they attempted what I was thinking.

"Are… You… Fucking.. SHITING ME!?" I scream to no one.

There has to be a fucking reasonable explanation for this bullshittery.

Digging deeper I go through everything I have in the Asgard. And I keep digging, growing more and more distressed as I realise the Truth.

Either they were MIND BOGGLING stupid. Or they had damaged themselves in far deeper ways than I originally thought.

I find my answer in their historical archives that were part of the database.

It was clear they were once capable in the leaps of logic and thought that was common with humanity.

Were. Past tense.

It was unclear when exactly it happened, as the record of their original genome had been lost in the half million years they had been cloning themselves, but somewhere along the way they had effectively lobotomized themselves, at least partially as in the last clone template it was clear how underdeveloped the areas of their brains normally associated with creativity were.

I wanted to scream. Wanted to tear The heavens apart from the goddamn IRONIC STUPIDITY of what happened.

The Asgard had killed their ENTIRE RACE, all because they couldn't see the solution that was STARING THEM IN THE FACE.

They had everything they need to do EXACTLY what I was about to do with the Jove.

They just couldn't see it as the obvious option it was.

Goddammit I needed a drink.

I spend quite a while just floating there in my pod in awe of the situation before I finally get back to work with the new template I was building for the Jove. Finishing it in minutes.

Seventeen minutes total not counting my Revelation.

MINUTES.

I had no words.

"Elana?" I reopen the com channel.

"Yes miss Rose? Have you finished analyzing the data?" She reasons and I smirk.

" Heh, I've done a fair bit more then that my lady. I had the data analysed within thirty seconds. I think you might want to start warming up your cloning bays." I say sending her a data packet containing the new genome.

The reaction is quite stunning really, if her eyes got any wider she would do a pretty good job of imitation an Asgard.

"Rose… you… you've…" she pauses for a moment as tears start pouring down her face.

"The Jove are forever in your debt my lady. From this moment forward we owe our very existence to you. Nothing we can say or do will ever convey our gratitude." She says, her voice bursting with hope and joy.

"Elaine, believe me when I say you don't have to-"

 _Priority communication incoming_

"One sec, someone on the other line" I say simply as I put her on standby, taking the com coming from the Iliad.

"Ma'am, I thought you'd want to know, the Feds just went live with an announcement, I'll patch it through from the start." My chief intelligence officer, Alexander Harrington explains a moment before the broadcast comes on, displaying the presidential seal of the federation, a scope news logo in the bottom right, a ticker line explaining it as an emergency press conference.

After a moment the image changes, displaying a podium, behind which one Jacus Roden is standing, the symbol of the federation displayed on the wall behind him.

"I'm going to keep this as short as possible." He starts simply, his tone leaving no room for debate.

"As of fourteen hundred Eden standard Time, all federation military forces are to cease all offensive operations." Gasps are heard around the room as cameras go wild.

"Any system that was under sovereign Caldari control at the start of the war shall be returned to Caldari hands. All federation forces are to assume a purely defensive posture." He says leaving everyone completely stunned.

"I will not be taking any questions. You all know what prompted this, the only thing I will add is that I've spoken personally to Miss Cross, and there is no doubt whatsoever that she can carry out her demands. That is all." He says, leaving the podium, a storm of shouted questions breaking out as he leaves the room.

After a moment the scene shifts to a stunned looking news caster.

"Umm… well, that certainly gives us all something to think about. Please excuse us while we break to Commercial." the scene changes, displaying the start of an advert for quafe.

Gotta try that stuff still…

"Ma'am?" Harrington asks after a moment and I turn my attention back to him with a smile.

"Looks like things are proceeding as planned Al. Keep me posted on any other Major developments" i say simply getting a nod out him before I cut the channel.

One down, three more to go.


	14. Review response (yes really)

You know, normally I wouldn't do this as I've CLEARLY pointed out this is an ARCHIVE of the story and if you want to take part in discussion and get feedback you're to look for the thread on the spacebattles creative writing forums, but I thought the latest guest review warranted a response.

Firstly I'd like to commend this person's bravery, posting an anonymous review with no way of being contacted in reply to it, I believe that speaks volumes.

Secondly I'd like to reference what I've said about this being an archive, where you don't see the minor thread marks explaining points about the destination list, or details into the lore of New Eden, which appears to be your main complaint of the story, not knowing where the union is going in the Long haul.

I'll ask you this question. Who do you have to blame for this, when you ignored the directions to a cache of information that would have answered all your complaints?

Anyway, sorry for getting people excited about a new chapter, this person seriously irked me with his self imposed ignorance.

Anyway, hope you all are enjoying it thus far. Feel free to pm me with questions, I do check my inbox regularly on this site.


	15. Chapter 11

An hour later after finishing up my conversation with Elaine I'm back at the Illiad, going over refit reports of the expedition in preparation for the upcoming battles.

We had gotten lucky with the Gallente really, I took a gamble giving away the Intel on our Empyrean forces, knowing how deeply Jacus cared for his citizens lives, both service members and not. Thankfully he was one of the few people left capable of seeing past the numbers of the casualty figures of this war, seeing the people lost and families torn apart rather than a simple progress report.

Of the other three Empire's I was positive that the Amarr would fight, The Union's foundation was based upon principles that were an affront to their faith after all, I just prayed that they would see reason once our capabilities became common knowledge. If not….? I do not wish to contemplate what a do or die mentality would result in.

The Caldari I was not nearly as worried about, there would be fighting yes, of that I was sure, but it would likely be brief with mens making a grab for power in the coming days, those that would oppose him would find themselves not only fighting mens faction, but Union forces as well.

The main wildcard was the Minmatar, I was truly unsure if they would take their freedom and be happy, or if their hatred for the Amarrians ran deep enough that they would keep fighting despite the odds.

God I hoped they would be content to focus their resources inwards, the projected casualty figures were already insane.

With a sigh I turn my attention back to the readiness reports, The fleets refit was complete, even with the additional construction time required thanks to the new armor alloy we had enough ships rolling out of the Hephaestus yard to fully outfit our capsuleers by the end of the week, and thanks to the Von neumann like properties of the yard turnover times would only get smaller as time went on, the only limiting factor was the amount of neutronium in our stockpile, which while massive, was still limited even with the mines on Olympus augmenting it. It was one of our highest priorities to find a source locally, but given the size and age of the cluster it was unlikely we would.

The Ground forces however were another matter entirely given I had quite literally rewritten the book on combat doctrine what with the whole death no longer meaning anything, not to mention the entire equipment selection had been completely changed… I think some training exercises are in order.

Checking the countdown timer I had set just after ending my cluster wide broadcast I nod to myself seeing there was over five days left before operations were to commence.

With a thought I send a comms request to my current general on overall command of the ground element.

"Ma'am. What can I do for you today?" The face of one Andrew "Romel" Waltfeld comes across the display screen of my command seat.

"Hey Andy, I've just been going over readiness reports, seems most everything is in order, I thought of something that might be an issue however." I start getting a smile out of him.

"I thought I might be hearing from you ma'am. I assume you're referring to the overhaul of our ground equipment?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes, I may have gotten as little overzealous in my designing spree." I say, blushing lightly when he lets out a laugh.

"That may be a bit of A understatement ma'am, is some amazing kit yea, tested some out myself once my augmentation was up, but it is completely different from our previous kit. May I assume you want to run some exercises to let my boys get a feel for it before things go hot?"

"Got it in one Andy, I'm sure you've already made some preparations to that end, but I would likely to offer my thoughts on the matter." I say with a nod, sending him a data file when I finish.

"Christ ma'am, can't say it occurred to me to use live ammunition… Though I do see the logic. Me and my boys will have to get used to reanimation sooner rather than later…. Hmm" he pauses, rubbing the stubble on his chin as his eyes glow lightly.

"This force matrix… you really think the attackers can win in the allotted time?"he asks and I nod.

"By all accounts, with the firepower at their disposal it should be more than possible, and this time frame will allow us to cycle through our forces to allow everyone a chance to play attacker with enough time left over for one battle with no handicaps and still have a full eighteen hours of rest before we go hot." I say getting a nod out of him as he lowers his hand as his eyes flash brighter for a few seconds.

"Just sent the muster order or Ma'am, we should be ready in oh one thirty max."

"Alright then, I'll have a Vulcan get the combat area prepared… Tell me, do you plan to take part personally Andy?" I smile at his smirk.

"Of course ma'am, I wouldn't have it any other way, why do you ask?"

"Would you care for a friendly wager? I seriously need to blow off some steam."

" I see, stress getting to you ma'am?" He asks and I shrug.

"Not from the mission, I made Little Discovery when I was curing the Jove….."

TBE.

An hour later I find myself talking about final look at the City the replenishment vessel Athens had built for us, ten square kicks of densely packed Caldari style buildings that were rapidly being occupied and fortified by the majority of the First legion. Out of the half million soldiers in the first, only twenty-five thousand would make up the attacking force.

The reason for this massive discrepancy was the fact that the defenders would have no augmentation save for the Empyrean implant, and armed with the standard weaponry of the cluster.

The attackers suffered no such handicap, being able to utilize the full range of equipment available to the union.

Besides these differences in equipment the defenders were limited to one clone per person, when they were killed in action, they would be out of the exercise, the attackers would be given as many as needed to win.

Which should give us a fairly decent Baseline of what to expect from the upcoming ground engagements.

Clearing the imagery from my eyes I turn my attention to my current body once more, generally similar in appearance to my standard body, save for my hair which was now only a few inches long in order to comply with ground combat regulations.

The internals however were a different matter entirely, the amount of cybernetics contained within me currently bordered on the obscene, what with my bones being made of the strongest metal known to man, and blood that wasn't really blood, just a mass of nanomachines and dyes to look the part of blood. Even my organics were barely recognizable as human.

With all of this, the only thing that could really kill me, well my body, was the destruction of my brain, though in all likelihood I would be rendered combat ineffective long before that, and be forced to jump to a new clone.

"Ma'am?" Andrew says from beside me, breaking my line of thought.

"Quite the adjustment isn't it?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah, knowing the specs and capabilities is one thing.. feeling it though? Quite different." I say as I go back to selecting my initial equipment load out, along with setting up several others to jump to should the situation require it.

"Just wait till you get a feel for the kit ma'am, whole 'nother bag there, knowing that you'd be Killing yourself trying to fire your rifle in a standard." He goes on and I smile.

"Quite looking forward to it actually. Was just about to hit a range to do that. And enough with the ma'am crap Andy, it's Rose." I say with a grin as I grab a helmet from the rack in front of me to complete the dropsuit I was currently wearing.

The standard medium frame, which I had intentionally modeled off of the Caldari medium from Dust, was a very well rounded suit, offering a very good shielding capability, augmented by decent armor, with enough spare power output for a wide variety of custom equipment modules.

The configuration I was using consisted of an extended shield capacitor and an integrated nano-hive, which would repair any piece of Union tech within it's field of influence, and refill any empty magazines from its integrated MSR buffer.

As for my weaponry I was keeping it simple until I found a combat style that suited me, standard SP-1 plasma rifle for my primary weapon, a hellhound pistol for my side arm and a set of three Hades programmable grenades. The only non standard piece of equipment I had on me was a single drop beacon, which was really just a subspace transponder for our micro wormholes to lock onto.

"Rose it is then. I suggest you double time it if you want to get some practice in before the briefing." He says as I slide my helmet on, locking it into place with a hiss, the HUD automatically coming online and linking with my body's systems.

"Right, see you in thirty Andy." I toss him a wave as I take off towards the practice range.

TBE.

It really was a strange experience, firing a rifle you KNEW was monstrously powerful, yet experiencing no more kickback or discomfort then you would firing an old style cartridge rifle, accuracy was a non issue with the implants at my disposal as well, and I was able to consistently keep my groupings tight up to the twelve round Mark, at which point the recoil became too difficult to manage.

Wouldn't matter really considering I found I much prefer the burst setting on the rifle. I was told by the instructor on sight I had a talent for snapshots. Was looking forward to seeing if that stayed true under fire.

Turning my attention back to Andrew, who was going over the attack plan one final time before we dropped I find myself smiling and wondering if this would set a precedent for assaulting fortified positions.

"Are we clear? If there's any reservations speak now." He says and I can't help but grin as I turn to him.

"You know… you're rather lucky I like crazy Andy." I say getting a few laughs from the gathered officers.

"Well then, to your positions!" He barks out, prompting everyone to disperse to gather their men.

"Well then, where do you plan on starting Rose?" He asks as masses of heavily armed men start moving towards the mobile command centers around the bay.

"Well… I think I'm going to snag myself a cloak here…"

"Heh, I thought you might… see you ground side." He says as we part ways, him heading to the lead MCC, whilst I run to an equipment rack to grab said cloak.

Ten minutes later the first MCC leaves the protection of the hanger and starts towards the combat zone, accompanied by a multitude of assault landing craft.

I however find myself in the drop Bay of the ship, climbing into a orbital insertion pod alongside five hundred others who had been selected for one of the critical opening phases of the assault.

Sealed inside the pod I watch as the first wave closes on the city, a mass of anti aircraft artillery and missile fire exploding out in greeting as the positions on the roofs of the buildings open up, tearing into the assault craft, downing many well short of the target zone. Several make it through the fire however and began disgorging their contents, kicking off the battle.

A minute in, warning lights flash before my pod is kicked loose from the ship, rocketing towards the city.

For the first thirty seconds the only sound in the pod was my own breath as I watch the planet rapidly grow on the main viewscreen linked to the camera at the bottom of the pod.

Then the buffeting starts as the view is obstructed by the Haze of plasma formed by atmospheric friction, the roar of which is clearly audible through the pod's skin.

Once it dissipates the imagery returns, displaying the clouds above the city.

At the ten kilometer mark the first shells start detonating around the group of pods, eliminating several… Taking a deep breath and tightening my grip on my rifle I hit the self destruct sequence, consuming my vision with fire, shields dropping noticeably as my pod, along with several hundred others disappear in a cloud of fire.

Before I can even see again I activate the cloaking module I had picked up before arriving at the drop bay, angling my body to streamline and steer myself towards my objective, the hundreds of decoy pods rocketing past on their way towards the central square of the city, taking with them the cloud of defensive fire.

As I rocket towards one of the larger rooftops I take note of my tac display showing me several green icons forming up with me.

From there I concentrate on my breathing as I watch the target near.

Eight kilometers. inhale

Seven. Exhale.

Six. Inhale.

Five. Exhale.

Four. My breath hitches momentarily, the target AAA nest coming into clearer view from my suits optics.

Three. The artillery pieces were clearly visible now, their muzzles flashing every three seconds as they throw up a curtain of flak.

Two. The crews monitoring their systems and handling their magazines can be seen, my HUD matching their faces with their personnel files.

One. I tense my muscles, getting ready to drop my cloak.

At the hundred meter mark I disengage my cloak, crossing my arms as I activate my suits inertial dampening field, covering my body in a blue field of energy that flares out in a pulse as I land, knocking over those around me and cracking the instacrete of the roof.

Before anyone even realises what's happening I'm on my feet, ten other impacts following mine as I start taking shots at the soldiers around and manning the gun installations.

I barely pause as my first shot impacts its target, the results being, spectacular, to say the least as the tungsten cored bolt of plasma impacts his body at Mach 6, the massive amount of kinetic and thermal energy that transfers to his body as the round passed through him ripping him apart in an instant, leaving steaming chunks of flesh no larger than a fist exploding outwards where his body once was, some impacting his comrades with a sickening splat, save for his implant, which hits the helmet of a stunned solder with a loud _**CLUNK.**_

Forcing myself to keep moving I take seven more shots, leaving sprays of blood and gore in my wake as I clear the roof, taking a total of three rounds of return fire before the area is clear, as soon as it is I dash towards one of the artillery pieces, stopping in front of it's control console and bringing my wrist up, the Holo display shimmering into existence and I connect to it with my suits E-war suite, hacking the through the basic firewalls in seconds and redesignating it's targeting parameters and switching it from AA to surface configuration. In moments it's adjusting it's angle to start targeting the rooftops clear of friendly troop but occupied by enemies.

Turning to address those with me on the next phase I freeze, suppressing the neural impulses that would have me gagging with a few commands to my implant.

Several of the others had clearly not thought of this, and we're currently dry heaving.

The reason? The heavy in our midst that had cleared the majority of the roof, whose primary weapon was one of the 20mm miniguns I had dubbed "Death machines"

With a rate of fire of five thousand rounds per minute it was clear he had simply swept the roof with the weapon, utterly mauling the lightly armoured artillery crews.

All around him, interspersed with the occasional pile of steaming chunks of meat where what was left of the crews, many resembling hamburger with the occasional intact piece of flesh that identified them as once human. Others had simply taken a few glancing hits, leaving them missing limbs, or having large holes in their torsos, and in one case what appeared to be a impact to the side of the face, completely removing it, leaving the rest of his skull intact.

"Alright lock it up! Anyone who hasn't already dampen your gag response, it's only gonna get worse." I bark out, forming a local tac channel with those around me as the artillery piece starts changing its angle, with a command I halt it's firing sequence, knowing counter fire would shortly follow.

"Get on those guns dammit! We're on the clock here!" I shout as I approach the heavy. The rest of the squad scattering to hack the remaining guns, which were still engaging their last designated targets.

"Daniels! You green?" I ask as I put my hand on his shoulder, getting him to move finally.

"Sorry ma'am! Knowing the specs is a bit different than… Ya, green to go ma'am." He says, finishing with a firm nod.

"Guns are ours ma'am! On your signal." A medium framed Sergeant calls.

"On me boys." I say as I take off towards the edge of the roof.

"We have some chaos to cause." I say with a grin as I jump over the edge, sending the fire command to the guns as I drop like a stone, quickly followed by the rest as the canons start firing, their shells impacting other rooftops assisting in the destruction of the city's air defense.

Halfway to the ground the roof erupts in fire as the remaining hostile guns take it out. I hardly notice however as I angle my body to one of the fortified positions covering the intersection the tower was on the corner of, activating my dampener at the last possible moment to conserve as much energy as possible I impact right on top of a machine gun nest, the two men manning it meeting their end with a sickening crunch, ignoring it I'm up in an instant, taking shots and clearing the immediate area in seconds.

As I'm doing so the rest of the squad lands around the intersection, several following my lead and using themselves as a kinetic weapon.

Unlike the roof however these men were much better armed and armored, and much more numerous, and the initial shock of having hostiles in their midst this far behind the line quickly faded and return fire started peppering my shields, draining them at a rapid pace via sheer volume of fire.

It doesn't last long however as we return fire, chewing through their numbers at an obscene rate.

"Changing mag!" I call as I duck behind one of the flashcrete barriers the defenders had set up, hostile fire impacting it as I swap out magazines, leaving my empty attached to my ammo belt, allowing my nano hive to refill it as I take a moment to let my shield recharge before popping back out to re engage.

I repeat this process one more time before the area is clear, giving us a moment to breathe.

"Christ its like fish in a barrel…" I hear someone mutter as I jog towards the set of barriers near Daniels, a blue field of static expanding around me as the Nano-hive on my suit detects the damage to his armour, the gouges and pock marks quickly filling themselves in as the containment field passes around him.

"Allright! Were mov-" I start to bark an order only to be cut off by one of the men on the eastern side of the intersection.

"TANK!" he shouts as a high explosive round impacts just to the right of me and Daniels, sending us both flying, my hud screaming warning signals at me as my shields pop and pain flares into existence on my right shoulder and thigh.

"Ooooooowwww." I moan out as I sit up, having been tossed nearly fifty feet from my original position. I take minor note of the pain fading as my nanites repair the damage to my body, my suit slowly repairing itself as I stand back up and look around for Daniels, seeing him getting up as well I sprint back to the intersection, where the rest of the squad was hunkering down in an attempt to escape a more direct hit then I had suffered.

Sliding into cover next to the man who had first called out the threat I take note of the heavily armoured war machine bearing down at us.

"Anderson! Think you can knock out its turret ring with that flashlight of yours?" I call out in reference to the laser rifle he was armed with.

"Not a problem ma'am!" he shouts, ducking instinctively as another shell impacts behind us.

"Going to need to knock out its shield first though!" he calls as the heat shield of his rifle pans into firing position before he pops out of cover, eliminating three of the infantry advancing alongside the tank, the deadly beam making short work of their limited shields and armour.

"Right, anyone bring flux grenades!?" I call out as rounds pepper the barrier as he ducks back behind it.

"Covered ma'am!" someone calls from my right and one of said grenades sailing into the air a moment later, landing just in front of the tank before exploding in a mass of electromagnetic energy and instantly popping the shield bubble around the tank.

"You're up Anderson!" I shout as he slides a fresh power cell into the rifle, popping up and letting loose with a sustained burst from the rifle, taking several hits in return as he disables the transversal of the turret, the beam fusing it to the body of the tank. A full ten seconds after he pulled the trigger the weapon goes into a forced shutdown as it overheats, emergency coolant shunting over the heatsinks, letting loose a cloud of steam as he ducks back down, releasing the foregrip of the rifle.

"Fucking hell that stings!" he shouts as I take a glimpse over the barrier, smiling at the site of the stationary vehicle, the troops around it closing up to use it as cover.

I take a breath to order an advance before pausing with a wicked smile.

"Alright, chums up! Let's do this! LEEEROOOOOOOY JEEEEEENNNKINS!" I shout hysterically as I vault over the barrier, my external suit speakers blaring the battle call as I snap round after round down range, the stunned men in momentary awe at the sheer absurdity of the call.

"Oh my god she just ran in!" Anderson calls from right behind me as he starts taking out targets with his rifle, laughing with me a moment later as he gets in on the gag.

"Save em chums!"

"Stick to the plan!"

I imagine we made quite the sight, laughing hysterically as we weaved a path of death and destruction, Daniels taking a moment to drop an anti-tank grenade down the barrel of the tank on the way by, rendering it useless as we advance.

We move on like this for nearly five minutes before our fun is put to an end, with two more tanks rounding the corner of the intersection we were mauling.

"Well… at least I got-" I start as the barrels of each angle towards us.

Right before they both go up in flames, two sets of missiles impacting them, the contrails coming from behind us.

"-chicken?" I finish, my tone now questioning as I look in the direction of the missiles, smiling when I see a Ravager class gunship hovering behind us, flanked by two osprey drop ships from which two dozen soldiers were in the process of jumping, joining my merry band of chaos weavers.

"Heard you were in a spot ma'am, thought you could use a hand." The ravager calls over coms and I grin.

"Remind me to buy you a drink when this is over Hammerhead, that would have been a shitty way to go out after all the fun we've been having." I reply, using the callsign registered to the pilot.

"Sure thing, now if you don't mind…" He trails off as the rail cannons on the chin of the craft start spewing rounds at the remains of the intersection, the two dropships beside it angling themselves to let their door gunners in on the fun.

"Get some!" Someone shouts from behind me and I laugh as I resume my advance, taking targets of opportunity once the ravager is finished softening them up for us.

Once it's clear I take a few moments to organize the squad layout, making sure to have a anti-tank specialist assigned to every five men before we move on.

"Right then, onwards!" I call as we advance towards the next intersection.

We continue on like this, clearing street after street for the better part of a half hour, the roar of the main line of combat getting ever closer as we make our way towards the central tower of the city, our fun is ruined however when we round a the final corner before the square surrounding the tower.

Even with my implants I barely have time to process the trio of scout vehicles that were charging us, momentarily stunned by the absurdity of it.

Then I see the demolition charges completely filling the driver compartment.

"Oh shi-!" Is all I have time to say before they're right on top of us.

A flash.

Heat.

PAIN.

My ears are left ringing as my helmet is ripped from my head by the force of the explosion, it leaves me stunned for a moment before my implants emergency protocols take over, forcing me to focus on the situation.

Oh.

Well fuck.

Thats a lot of red.

I attempt to push myself up, the absence of my right arm making it a bit difficult. Looking down I see that I'm also missing both my legs, one at the thigh, the other at the knee.

"That sucks." I say simply as I look up at the rest of the squad, seeing most of them in similar situations as myself, the few that were still combat capable pinned down by the volume of fire coming from the other end of the street.

"Alright. Time to cheat." I say, groaning as my left arm screams with pain as I reach around my back, grabbing the drop beacon from my pack.

Activating it I cock my arm back and toss it to the few remaining men still returning fire before I initiate a transfer, my body dropping in a now lifeless heap even as I open my eyes from a new one, already outfitted in a heavy suit, with as much shield reinforcement as it could handle.

And armed with a forge gun.

Stepping out of the stasis berth on the MCC I shake my arms out a bit, getting a feel for the new suit before grabbing the massive weapon next to the berth and connecting to the vessels micro-jump drive, selecting the beacon I had just left as a destination and sending a note requesting reinforcements before hitting the activation que.

Three seconds later I'm engulfed in a very localized space time distortion, warping my vision and sending me a squeezing sensation before snapping back to normal, depositing me just in front of the beacon, right next to the troops I had just left behind.

As soon as I'm clear of the safety radius around the beacon another soldier appears behind me, and another and another.

"Allright, play times over gents. Time to get serious." i say with a grin as i hit the charging switch on the forge gun, charging its capacitors, prompting a cobalt blue glow to form around the breach of the gun.

"Allright… chew on this mother fuckers!" I shout as I move out of cover as fast as I'm able while wielding the massive weapon, my enhanced shield system sponging up the fire long enough for me to get a bead on the main pillbox covering this street.

Hitting the firing stud I grin as I unleash hell: the hundred kilogram slug of tungsten, surrounded by a field of extremely compressed plasma rocketing out of the weapon at over _**thirteen kilometers per second**_ fast enough to escape the orbit of the earth if fired at the right angle.

The results are nothing short of spectacular as the shell impacts the ground inches before the bunker, utterly annihilating it in a massive explosion of concrete, dirt and flesh as everything in a ten meter radius simply ceases to exist, men and equipment are tossed hundreds of feet into the air from the sheer amount of energy released upon impact, leaving a crater fifty feet wide.

All hostile fire stops in the seconds that follow the impact as I skid back from the recoil, the anchoring bolts that deployed from my shin plating tearing up the street in the proces.

"MOVE!" I shout as I advance, already charging my next shot as men explode out from around the corner, opening fire on the greatly weakened defensive line.

I fire two more rounds, emptying my magazine, eliminating the defense and creating a small trenchline for us to stage out of to attack the tower from a second front.

Setting up several more beacons in the trench we move into the park that surrounded the tower, annihilating any opposition in our path.

The next twenty minutes are filled with a series of brief, yet extremely violent engagements as we overrun the undermanned positions of this flank.

To my everlasting delight we reach the main courtyard in front of the entrance a full minute before the main force arrives, Gunlogi and Madruger main battle tanks leading the charge, their canons in blaster configuration roiling the air around them from the amount of heat they were putting out from continuous rapid firing.

I can't help but laugh when I see Andrew standing on top of the turret of the lead tank in a rather memorable pose.

Jogging over as the perimeter forms I wave at him, grinning when he jumps down from his position.

"I think I would call this a win in my favor eh Andrew?" I call out, referring to our wager about who could make it to the tower first.

"Bah! I suppose it is, would have been here ages ago if team B didn't adopt the tactic of the Divine Wind. I think they sent their entire complement of scout vehicles at us loaded down with demo charges. Cost me more than a few tanks and clones." He said humorously.

"Tell me about it. A trio of them got my team good just before the park. I decided a little orbital velocity ordinance was appropriate." I say hefting my weapon a bit higher in reference.

"Christ girl, seeing those things in action is allready the stuff of legend, I imagine there will be many a nightmare inducing story told about them." He replies, the adrenaline high subduing his usual formality somewhat.

"Christ, tell me about it. Even with the suits anchors deployed I must have skidded backwards five meters, I'd hate to see someone fire one without as heavy frame." I shoot back with a grin, earning a grimace out of him.

"It's not pretty I'll tell you that, halfway to the tower when we started getting bombarded with the kamikazes a trooper managed to pick one up after a it's owner took the brunt of a blast, he took out two of the tanks trying to exploit the stall in the advance yea. He also splattered himself across the building he was braced against."

"Damn, that's-"

 _Priority communication incoming_

"Fucking hell, this better be important." I say as I set down my weapon and hold our my palm, my suits Holo emitters activating, displaying the primary communications officer aboard the Iliad.

"Sorry to disturb you Ma'am, but Mens Reppola is on the line, he says it's urgent." He says and I nod.

"Alright then, put him through." I answer, the hologram de-rezzing into the form of said person.

"Rose-oh. What? I haven't seen any reports of Union attacks yet?" He says in confusion once he takes in my form.

"Just running some exercises Mens, needed to get used to the new equipment, and the reanimation process." I say with a shrug.

"Ofcourse, I understand. I'm going live in an hour to announce the coup, I was calling to ask your if you had any intent to make a statement of support, and to ask you not to if you were planning on it." He explains, surprising me slightly.

"Oh? May I inquire as to why?"

"I'm not sure what kind of intelligence you're working with other than that.. Book of yours, but the Caldari are an incredibly proud people ma'am, if you announce your support of me so soon after my own statement, most would likely see me as nothing more than a puppet under your control, I I'm afraid that would lead to much greater opposition to our goals." He finished and I nod.

"I understand…. Hmm. allright. I think i can make my intentions clear without you appearing to be directly involved." i say with a grin getting a raised eyebrow out of him.

"May i inquire as to what?" he says and i shake my head.

"Nah, plausible deniability and all that. Just remember Mens, freedom finds a way." i say with a nod to him before cutting the channel.

Dropping my palm i turn my attention back to andrew.

"Sorry andy, but i don't think well have the chance for double or nothing. Duty calls."

"I understand Ma'am, i'll have those cubans delivered to your quarters once i'm finished here then." he says and i grin, patting him on the shoulder.

"Damn straight… now, would you care to do me a favour?" i say as i set my weapon down and remove my helmet.

"Sure thing ma'am, destination set?" he asks as he pulls his sidearm and primes it.

"Yep, Need to get back to my capsule for this." i say getting a nod out of him as he raises his pistol, the muzzle resting inches away from my eyes.

A flash, a millisecond spike of pain, and i was back in my pod onboard the Mjolnir.

Right.

Time to get to work.

TBE.

"-in this time of chaos we cannot allow rash panic driven decisions to dictate the actions of our nation, it is for this reason i am taking control of the State, as we speak Ishukone private security forces are seizing control of administrative services around the state. It is my hope that this will be a temporary measure, however that very much depends on your actions, for you control the future of our great nation. You may choose to tear it apart, and shed the blood of your brothers and sisters in a fit of rage and disagreement, or you may acknowledge that i am doing what is in the people's best interests, and ensuring the survival of us all."

I cut the loop of the broadcast as i turn my attention back to the scene unfolding in front of me.

It had been over an hour since mens had made his broadcast, and brought a substantial Ishukone fleet into orbit of New Caldari, directly over the capitol.

A fleet which currently in a standoff with a rapidly growing State Navy taskforce, which was growing by the minute as ships poured in from across Caldari space, making their intentions known as the changed their IFF transponders to declare their allegiance to those that opposed men's power grab.

Thirty minutes after the first task force arrived a fleet of similar numbers and composition to men's was formed, with reinforcements still trickling in.

Thirtyfive minutes after the first Navy ships hit the grid, the fleet they had formed opens fire, unleashing a absolute hellstorm of missiles, along with a significant barrage of rail-cannon fire.

The railgun shells impact mostly harmlessly considering their number and relative strength.

The missiles?

Never make it to their target.

Several kilometers before they reach their targets their intercepted by a swarm of hellfire cluster missiles, which had been deployed in a series of single shot box launchers equipped with cloaking devices, which had dropped the moment the hostiles opened fire.

The vessel that deployed these, a hermes class force recon destroyer, decloaks a dozen klicks ahead of the main ishukone taskforce before promptly lighting off a cynosural beacon, demanding the attention of all present on the battlefield.

Seconds after it's lit five ships bridge through in massive balls of lighting.

Thirteen kilometers in length they are at first a strange design, incredibly blocky, and well.. Ugly.

Their function however quickly becomes apparent as sections begin detaching from the main body of the ships, splitting off and forming a large grid three klicks in front of the vessels, in a rough half sphere shape they place themselves before activating when arcs of lightning like energy springs forth from their motherships, giving them the power they need to perform their function.

As the first arcs of energy hit the broadcast nodes, dozens of smaller arcs lance out, connecting with the hundreds of pieces around them, allowing them to form a shield system between the emitters of incredible strength.

As the fortress shield system comes online for the first time outside of testing the three motherships IFF transponders activait, designating them as "Bastion ships" under the Union of freedom, the lead of which was designated "Freedom finds a way."

As the last of the shield bits activates i start an open broadcast, once more satiating the news network of the cluster.

¨You know...¨ i start, a hologram of my likeness once again standing at a podium with the seal of the union behind it.

¨Theres one thing about humans that i've always felt a sense of pride for." i go on, grinning lazily.

¨Would you like to know what that thing is New Eden? Well, it's simple really… No matter how bad things are. No matter what dystopian hellscape we create through brute force and ignorance. There is ALWAYS a minority that keeps their reason. That can see the madness unfolding around them for what it is.¨ i lean forward slightly, my smile turning predatory.

¨it appears that there is one such individual among us today. This Men´s Reppola is clearly attempting to bring you down the only sane path left.¨ a pause.

¨do you really think i would allow you to shed your own blood in such a senseless matter after my initial statement?¨ with a thought the broadcast changes to one of the countless camera drones around the battlefield.

¨If you may remember, in my first broadcast, i mentioned that the Union would not begin HOSTILE actions until my deadline was up. I've said nothing about defensive actions. Which is why i've deployed five bastion mobile fortress ships to the area above New Caldari, where a fleet was about to clash with the forces of sanity. These ships have deployed their fortress shield, a fun little equipment system allowing the production of an energy shield without a host ship." smile wider as i go on.

¨this shield is an incredible piece of technology, for it not only prevents hostile fire from breaching it, but can be modulated to allow friendly fire to pass through it….so go ahead, those of you who wish for nothing more than senseless bloodshed, attack them. Attack us, for we need not fire a single shot back. There is no chance that you will breach this defense, barely even weaken it before your compatriots who can see the bigger picture prevail against you…"

¨so i officially invite you, if you TRULY wish to pursue this ludicrously stupid and insane course of action. Go ahead, you will do nothing but throw your own lives away as you break against this shield like a river against a dam.¨

¨Until you do, shut the hell up, sit back down in your corner and let the adults do their work." i finish with finality before i terminate the broadcast, once more leaving the lines to cut back to a group of incredibly flustered reporters.

Now… where's my popcorn…?


	16. im a lazy bitch

hey, as im a lazy stoned bitch today, im letting you all know the next two chapters are up on space-battles. ill get around to posting them here later on today most likely. for now though, head on over. and please, get involved in the discussion, it WILL provide a lot of insight on the story.


	17. UPDATE

hey, so apologise in advance if this move looses the story a bunch of followers, but ive decided to post the chapters exclusively on space battles, with the medium of a forum its much easier to tell the story the way i want to, what with music embedded in the post and lyrics in spoilers, that sort of thing.

THAT BEING SAID. ill still be posting updates, informing you of when i chapter is posted. so fear not, those that ARE following the story will get a notification of it regardless.

o/ trekki out.


	18. New chapters posted

heya peeps, started a sort of "side story" in the thread on spacebattles, figured id give you the update about it. if your a fan of the Worm series by Wildbow, you will enjoy the two snippets that are up. look under the thread mark category "sidestory"


	19. Sidestory Update

New sidestory chapter up on spacebattles.


	20. main story updated

heya peeps, thanks for sticking around this long, got a new interlude of the main story up, hope you enjoy. as always go over to space-battles creative writing forums and look for "Stargate: The butterfly effect Redux!"


	21. Halo Arc started

sup awesome peoples! The Halo arc has begun over on spacebattles. check it out.


	22. Arc 2 Chapter 2 up

sup peoples, chapter two of the halo arc is up, i really pulled out the stops for this one so if you could leave a comment or review, it be very much appreciated.


	23. battle of reach pt 2

Yo, pt two of the battle of reach is up over on spacebattles.


End file.
